


Avengers FUCK UP

by sidekick_cruz



Series: Marvel Group chats [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, More gay than straight, Original Character(s), Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekick_cruz/pseuds/sidekick_cruz
Summary: The Avengers are fully chaotic.





	1. Weirdos of Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to start writing my Marvel fanfics now. Like I have missed writing marvel stuff.

_**Natasha has made a group chat** _

**_+Natasha has added Wanda Maximoff+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Tony Stark+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Clint Barton+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Steve Roger+_ **

**_+Wanda has added Pietro Maximoff+_ **

**_+Natasha has added T'Challa+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Sam Wilson+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Peter Parker+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Bruce Banner+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Thor+_ **

**_+Natasha has added Vision+_ **

**_+Peter Parker has added Wade Wilson+_ **

**_+Steve Rogers has added Bucky Barnes+_ **

**_+Thor has added Loki+_ **

**_-Natasha has removed Loki from chat-_ **

**_+Thor has added Loki+_ **

* * *

Natasha: Hello humans. Hello beautiful ❤

Tony: Why hello there, Nat. I know I am. I don't think Wanda or Steve would like this tho

Natasha: -.-

Tony: What???? It's trueeeeee

Natasha: -_-

Clint: Tony what have we told u about messing around with Nat?

Tony: I'm not messing around with her tho :/

Steve: Babe, stop before she gets mad and comes after your ass. 

Tony: but I'M NOT MESSING AROUND?!?! 

Peter: Tony, you are. I mean, c'mon. 

Natasha: Listen to them Anthony

Tony: Why tf use my full name. You know I fucking hate that my full name -.-

Natasha: Look who's sour now? :)

Wanda: Are they gonna fight again? 

Pietro: Probs. I mean these two are like siblings. 

Wanda: We don't fight that much do we?

Pietro: Nah. We are calmer

Wanda: I hope to hell we are

Peter: You guys don't fight as much as these two

Clint: Oh gosh

Tony: STFU NATASHA. 

Natasha: I don't want to

Tony: Fuck you

Natasha: I rather not. You're an ugly asshole :)

Tony: YOU PIECE OF SHIT. I AM SEXY

Natasha: Awwwww, poor Tony thinks he isn't ugly.

Tony: BITCH FUCKING FIGHT ME. 

Natasha: I don't want to beat a kid's ass tho

Tony: Bitch

Thor: Tony, sit. 

Bruce: He went to her room huh?

Wanda: Oh god

Steve: I'll grab the first aid kit and the ointment

Clint: I got the ice packs

Wanda: I got the lotion and drinks

Pietro: I got soda?

Loki: Are Tony and Natasha fighting again

Peter: Yeppa

Wade: They are listing off things they need Pietro. No need to list things down

Bruce: I wonder who's gonna win

T'Challa: Sam made popcorn

Steve: Why

Bucky: Entertainment

Steve: You're with them?

Sam: We were watching Fast and Furious before u guys started this group chat

T'Challa: He paused the movie to watch these two fight

Steve: I wonder how I handle them

Wade: Hasselness huh?

Bucky: Not a word

Wade: Idgaf

Vision: Who is fighting who?

Wanda: Natasha vs. Tony

Vision: Why do you humans always fight

Steve: who TF knows. It's fun to watch but hurtful to do

Wanda: Poor Tony

Sam: You're bf is doomed Stevie Boy

Steve: Ik. We gotta go. Gotta go help them

Clint: Tony is just telling at Natasha

Wanda: My baby is about to punch him. I am sorry on her behalf Steve

Steve: No need. I also apologize on his behalf

Bucky: FUCKIN PUNCH ALREADY. if not so I can go back to seeing Vin Diesel be the hot sexiness he is :P

Steve: No

Bucky: HE'S HAWT AS FUCKKKKKKKKK

Clint: Bye bye. 

Pietro: Shit is going down

Thor: . . . 

T'Challa: Wow

Sam: Wow indeed

Peter: Wade wanna go grab coffee? 

Wade: Sure, babe. Meet ya in five. 

Peter: ❤

Wade: ❤

Steve: I wanna step in but I'm afraid to get hit

Clint: Same. They are going at it

Wanda: I'mma use my magic, hold up

Bruce: I come home just to hear yelling

Vision: That shall be Natasha and Tony fighting.

Bruce: Figures cause they did say they would fight.

Vision: Indeed. 

Bruce: Anyway, Vision come down to the garden. I have to show you something

Vision: Okay. I will be down in a minute.

Bruce: Good. This is very important and fun. See ya 

Pietro: Everyone has left. Hehehe. 

* * *

_**Pietro has changed the group chat's name to Weirdos of Fuckers** _

_**Pietro has set his nickname to Quick Bunny** _

_**Pietro has set Clint Barton's nickname to Old Man** _

**_Pietro has set Wanda Maximoff's nickname to Red Ranger_ **

**_Pietro has set Tony Stark's nickname to Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire_ **

**_Pietro has set Steve Rogers' nickname to Capstical_**

**_Pietro has set Bruce Banner's nickname to Giant Green Man_ **

**_Pietro has set Wade Wilson's nickname to Ugly Ass_ **

**_Pietro has set Peter Parker's nickname to Spidey_ **

**_Pietro has set Thor's nickname to Thunder_ **

**_Pietro has set Loki's nickname to Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face_ **

**_Pietro has set T'Challa's nickname to Panther of the Sexy_ **

**_Pietro has set Sam Wilson's nickname to Crazy Fucker_ **

**_Pietro has set Vision's nickname to Bestie_ **

**_Pietro has set Bucky Barnes' nickname to Silver Hand_ **

**_Pietro has set Natasha Romanoff's nickname to Queen of the Chat_ **


	2. Double Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone is acting up KMS. FML

My Witch ❤ // Natasha

\--hh--

Natasha: Babe

My Witch ❤: Yes? 

Natasha: Get ready. 

My Witch ❤: Why? 

Natasha: We are going on a double date :)

My Witch ❤: With?

Natasha: Tony the drunk and Stevie Boy :) :)

My Witch ❤: you guys were fighting two hours ago and now you guys want to go out on a date?????????? :?

Natasha: He's my big, little? Brother. It's what we do, babe. 

My Witch ❤: You socked him in the nose tho :/

Natasha: Cause he deserves it :-)

My Witch ❤: I will never understand you guys

Natasha: Neither will I

My Witch ❤: When are we leaving?

Natasha: At six. Wear something comfortable so jeans and a hoodie

My Witch ❤: Where are we going? -_-

Natasha: It's a surprise ❤

My Witch ❤: No

Natasha: Yes :)

My Witch ❤: No

Natasha: Yes

My Witch ❤: UGHHHHHHHHHH. I HATE YOU

Natasha: I love you to my small ведьма

My Witch ❤: uh huh

Natasha: :)

My Witch ❤: (￣.￣)

Natasha: ~♥~

My Witch ❤: Are you still at the store?

Natasha: Yes. 

My Witch ❤: Can you get me chocolate

Natasha: I thought we agreed on no sweets -.-

My Witch ❤: I'm going on a double date with you and Tony, THE SIBLINGS THAT FIGHT

My Witch ❤: And it's a surprise

My Witch ❤: I think I deserve it

Natasha: Touché 

My Witch ❤: (:

Natasha: What kind? 

My Witch ❤: White and some with caramel on it

Natasha: anything else? 

My Witch ❤: GET ME SOME LAYS AND CARAMEL ICE CREAM :)

Natasha: you're lucky I love you 

My Witch ❤: ^o^

Natasha: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

My Witch ❤: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ (♥ω♥*)

Natasha: I'll see you in a little bit. Remember DRESS CASUALLY

My Witch ❤: Got It

* * *

Annoying Boyfriend // Steve

\--hh--

Annoying Boyfriend: STEVEEEEEE

Annoying Boyfriend: STEEVEEEEEEEEEEE

Annoying Boyfriend: STEEVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE

Steve: Yes, Tony?

Annoying Boyfriend: Let's go on a double date

Steve: With who? 

Annoying Boyfriend: With Natasha and Wanda :)

Steve: No

Annoying Boyfriend: Why not :(

Steve: You guys were fighting not even two hours ago

Annoying Boyfriend: and?

Steve: She socked you in the nose

Annoying Boyfriend: We do this all the time.

Annoying Boyfriend: We are like siblings. ITS FINE

Steve: You guys already made plans didn't you?

Annoying Boyfriend: Yep

Steve: UGH -_-

Annoying Boyfriend: Hehehehehehehe :-)

Steve: How do I dress and when do we leave?

Annoying Boyfriend: Casual and at six so in an hour

Steve: Casually? :?

Annoying Boyfriend: Jeans and hoodie

Steve: Where are we going?

Annoying Boyfriend: it's a surprise 

Steve: (￣へ￣)

Annoying Boyfriend: }:=)

Steve: I love you a lot (●´з`)♡

Steve: No wonder Bucky tells me I am whipped(´⊙ω⊙`)

Annoying Boyfriend: Everyone is whipped. Even our little children are

Steve: We have kids?????! SINCE WHEN?

annoying Boyfriend: That shall be explained another day

Steve: -_-

Annoying Boyfriend: (:

Steve: Okay. I got to go, me and Bucky are going on a jog

Annoying Boyfriend: Tell Bucky I said he needs some up the ass

Steve: No

Annoying Boyfriend: Yes. 

Steve: he saw it. 

Annoying Boyfriend: What he saw

Steve: YOU BITCH. I GET PLENTY. 凸(-_-)凸

Annoying Boyfriend: I'll believe it when I see your bfB-)

Steve: I HATE YOU╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

Annoying Boyfriend: Not what you said when I have you a new arm

Steve: FUCK YOU ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

Annoying Boyfriend: Have fun on your jog, toodles. :)X

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the date or nah.


	3. Couples of Gay and Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter or in two chapters we will see the double date. Now enjoy the chat

_**Clint has made a group chat** _

_**+Clint has added Pietro Maximoff+** _

_**+Clint has added Bruce Banner+** _

_**+Clint has added Bucky Barnes+** _

_**+Clint has added Vision+** _

**_+Clint has added Loki+_ **

**_-Bruce Banner has removed Loki from chat-_ **

**_+Clint has added Loki+_ **

* * *

Clint: hello humans, Android, and jackass

Loki: Old man

Pietro: THAT'S MY NAME YOU BITCH

Pietro: HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AFTER ALL

Bruce: Are you on your period or something, Pietro?

Pietro: -_-

Pietro: Fuck u

Pietro: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

Bruce: I prefer woman,  but thank you for the offer :)

Clint: I will hit u with my arrow MAN

Bruce: Why? 

Clint: MINE -_-

Bucky: Uh, welp. Pietro is hot no shame 

Bucky: (´⊙ω⊙`)

Clint: Fight me 

* * *

_**Vision has set Clint Barton's nickname to Old Man** _

_**Vision had set Pietro Maximoff's nickname to Silver Kid** _

_**Vision has set Bucky Barnes' nickname to Metal Arm Hottie**_

_**Vision has set Loki's nickname to Asshole from another planet** _

**_Vision has set his nickname to Red Android_ **

**_Vision has set Bruce Banner's name to Green Giant_ **

* * *

Metal Arm Hottie: Please, I can easily take u down

Old Man: Cannot. I am plenty strong

Red Android: Hello, gentlemen

Asshole from another planet: Ever so nice

Green Giant: Hello Vision

Green Giant: I hope you liked what I showed you. 

Red Android: Indeed I did. It does come in handy

Old Man: wtf did u show the poor guy?

Silver Kid: was it porn?

Silver Kid: nudes?

Silver Kid: how to jack off?

Old Man: Babe, stop. Just no

Silver Kid: But

Mental Arm Hottie: he's right, stOAWP

Asshole from another planet: why is my name so long

Red Android: Because I wanted it to be that way, Loki

Asshole from another planet: EOW

Asshole from another planet: wow* 

Old Man: He can't even spell

Green Giant: So funny :') BC U CAN'T SPELL

Silver Kid: :') :') :')

Silver Kid: He got you there

Old Man: Fuck u too wsshole

Old Man: Asshole*

Red Android: Humans are weird

Silver Kid: Jackass and Old man are weird :)

Red Android: indeed. 

Metal Arm Hottie: I am going out to drink, wanna join? 

Old Man: me is up Pietro

Old Man: babe?

Silver Kid: I'm up. We gotta find Mr. Barnes a man ;)

Metal Arm Hottie: No one likes me :(

Metal Arm Hottie: The metal arm :(

Asshole from another planet: I find you very attractive and I don't even like men. 

Metal Arm Hottie: Welp

Red Android: It is true. You are a very beautiful specimen.

Metal Arm Hottie: I feel so flattered rn :')

Old Man: I'm hot too you assHOLE

Silver Kid: Bucky is very hot tho

Old Man: Dine. DATE HIM AND LEAVE ME 

Old Man: -_-

Silver Kid: So salty

Metal Arm Hottie: He's pouting :)

Old Man: I hate you

Silver Kid: Love u too.

Metal Arm Hottie: I hate u to

Silver Kid: About those drinks

Metal Arm Hottie: I'm coming. I'll be down in two minutes

Old Man: I'm already with the 'hottie' -_-

Metal Arm Hottie: You're hot too

Old Man: THANK YOU :)

Silver Kid: Wow

Asshole from another planet: I am going down already

Green Giant: I have to get dressed so in a second will I be down. 

Red Android: I'm here with these two

Green Giant: Don't let those two fight

Old Man: We don't fight (:

Green Giant: Yes you do

Metal Arm Hottie: When?

Green Giant: You guys argued over a pop tart yesterday and that included THOR

Silver Kid: That's true. :)

Asshole from another planet: I'm dressed. 

Metal Arm Hottie: I will be waiting in the car. Well we, come down already

Asshole from another planet: We are going


	4. Double Date #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has taken me like more than two months but it's finally here. Plus, it is long so I think it was worth the wait.

Natasha parked the run down mustang before she killed the engine. She had done grocery shopping for the team and the whole trunk and back seats of her car were full. The guys at a lot and Wanda ate a lot for her small figure. Her small witch was always hungry but she could handle it when they had nothing. It broke Natasha's heart because it reminded her of the time before they had met. But she couldn't dwell on the past because now she had a bright future with her girlfriend and her family as much as she denied they were. 

She picked up as many bags as she could before going to the elevator and going up the tall tower. It was so big, it sometimes bothered her, but it was her home now. It was roomy enough for all of them and it gave them enough privacy when they needed it. (Tony had gotten all their rooms sound proof so they couldn't  _hear_ things that didn't need to be heard.) 

She heard the familiar ding before she stepped into the main room of the tower. She saw the boys in the living room, chatting as and she heard someone in the kitchen. 

Natasha walked in and went straight to the kitchen to put everything down before asking some of the boys to go get the rest of groceries. They were gentlemen (Tony was one if he wanted to be) and would get it for her if she asked. She sent things on the counter right before Clint attacked her to see if he had brought him his favorite coffee. 

"Don't even try to look, it's not there. Get Pietro and Vision to help you go get the rest so you can get your dear coffee." Clint nodded before he yelled for their fellow members. A blur of blue was seen and a Vision came in to help the smaller, yet older man. 

Natasha smiled as she walked down the two flight of stairs that lead to the room part of the tower. (They were floors and everyone shared it with someone else since they were so many of them now.)

She was heading to her room since that is where Wanda will probably be at. The red head had a PS4 in there because she liked to play video games at times and also because Wanda had convinced her to get one. Ever since she got it, she found the younger girl playing it. (They had one on the main floor but Wanda liked playing it alone or with her.)

She had told her she could take it to her room since Nat could just walk into Wanda's room and play with her, but the brunette resisted. Wanda always said that it was hers and she couldn't just take it away. Plus they shared the room anyway so it didn't matter. 

It didn't, not really. Natasha loved having the witch in her room because it meant she loved being around her even if she wasn't there.

They still had an hour before they would leave for the date so that meant they had time to waste before they left. A hand grabbed the door handle before turning it to enter the room. Two bags were in her hand that she was ready to give her girlfriend.

As she walked in, she expected Wanda to be awake maybe watching TV, playing the PS4, or reading. The younger girl rarely was on the phone apart from hearing music, taking pictures or texting the idiots they call family. Instead, the brunette was asleep, cuddling the pillow where Natasha slept in. Wanda was already ready, and she was just curled into herself and the pillow. 

The sight warmed up Natasha's heart no matter how many times she saw this sight. The younger twin had always been the cuddling type and would cuddle anything when asleep. The red head took out her phone and quickly took some pictures before going to the mini fridge by her TV. She set the ice cream in there along side some sodas. 

The chocolate and chips she left by the said mini fridge before she quickly crawled into bed. With gentleness, she pried the pillow away from the girl's grasp before she settled herself in her arms. It made her stir but not wake. "Oh, my little witch. You are so cute and yet so hot. I love you."

Wanda mumbled something in her slumber but it made Natasha smile despite not knowing what she said. The red head just pulled out her phone and went to her music app. She quickly pressed play on her playlist after turning down the volume so that the younger girl wouldn't wake. She set her phone to the side and grabbed the remote for the TV. Turning the TV on, she skipped through the channels until she settled on a channel that was playing Fast and Furious 6. 

The red head watched as Vin Diesel got shot by Michelle Rodriguez as he talked to her. Natasha didn't know why, but she did like these movies. The Latina actress was very good looking and so was Vin Diesel, but Michelle Rodriguez was a badass actress she liked a lot. 

A small tug was felt on her jacket and she looked down. Wanda had grasped her jacket and was now cuddling closer to her. Brown waves were spread across the brunette's face as she snuggled closer to Natasha. A wide smile spread across her face as she ran her hand through the soft, brown locks. 

She grabbed her phone again as a song she didn't like came on. The phone rang in her hand as she saw a message from Tony pop up. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her best friend, but she opened it anyway after changing the song. 

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

Jerk Face Fucker // Natasha 

\--hh-- 

Jerk Face Fucker: I heard you are back.

Natasha: I am

Jerk Face Fucker: Are we gonna leave?

Natasha: No. 

Jerk Face Fucker: Why not :? I wanna get going 

Natasha: Cause my baby is sleeping and because it still has to be set up'Ω'

Jerk Face Fucker: THEY STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED?

Natasha: No one is Pietro Tony :/ ←_←

Natasha: Plus, they just started like ten minutes go. It's not like they have to do much

Jerk Face Fucker: Touche -_-

Natasha: hehehe

Natasha: Do u have everything ready? 

Jerk Face Fucker: Yeah. We are taking the truck righyM

Jerk Face Fuxker: Right?* 

Natasha: yep. So put everything in the tool box. 

Jerk Face Fucker: Okay. So water guns, towels, an extra pair of clothes, camp bed, and extra pillows/blankets? 

Natasha: Yeah. I already have mine packed up, all I gotta do is take it down. 

Jerk Face Fucker: I made Vision take mine, do u want him to take yours? 

Natasha: Yeah, tell him to come and in and just be wuiet. My witch is asleep

Natasha: ❤❤❤

Jerk Face Fucker: ur whipped asf 

Natasha: And so are you, mf

Jerk Face Fucker: Not as much as you. You're probably more whipped than me :/

Natasha: UH SINCE WHEN????

Jerk Face Fucker: I have the stupid screenshots. I HAVE THE STUPID PROOF CHILD. →_→

Natasha: Then let me see it fucker

Jerk Face Fucker: Let me just go to my old phone and send them here. GUVE ME A SEC LADYYYYY

Natasha: Fuck you

Jerk Face Fucker: I LOVE YOU TOO DEAR ≧ω≦ ~♥~

Natasha: Ugh, I gotta deal with your annoying ass for thirty minutes and THEN I GITTA DWAL WUTH UR ASS FOR TWO DAYS BECAUSE OF THIS DATE THINGY

Jerk Face Fucker: aYou FUCKING LOVE ME -_-

Natasha: I never said such a thing, Anthony :)

Jerk Face Fucker: I will beat u up, bitch -_- DONT FUCKINF TRY ME 

Natasha: If I remember correctly, I beat YOU up today. :)

Jerk Face Fucker: I didn't use my suit

Natasha: I could still probably beat ur ass 

Jerk Face Fucker: FUCK U

Natasha: I'm not straight tho :/

Jerk Face Fucker: No. Ur hella gay

Natasha: I'm not gay. 

Jerk Face Fucker: So what do you call being in love with Wanda and love having kinky ass sex with ur girlfriend? 

Natasha: Loving Wanda and loving having sex with her :/ :)

Jerk Face Fucker: I'm done with you

Natasha: And so am I. 

Jerk Face Fucker: THE SCREEN SHOTS TRANSFERRED VYAYYY

Natasha: Let me see them. :/

Jerk Face Fucker: Your gay ass was head over heels for her

Natasha: I'm not gay, I'm a lesbian

Jerk Face Fucker: same shit

Natasha: So I like boys and you like girls? I think that means being straight Anthony

Jerk Face Fucker: EWWWWW NOOOOO. 

Natasha: Exactly. 

Natasha: Send the screenshots. 

Jerk Face Fucker: hehehe

Jerk Face Fucker: 

Jerk Face Fucker: 

Jerk Face Fucker: 

Jerk Face Fucker: This was literally from two years ago. Two weeks after we met the twins 

Natasha: That doesn't mean shit :/

Jerk Face Fucker: Ih yes it does honey. This means a lot of shit. 

Natasha: NO IT DOESN't

Jerk Face Fucker: Yes it does. 

Natasha: Nope. 

Jerk Face Fucker: 

Natasha: SHE IS SI FUXKING HOT. U MEA .HER FUCMINF LONGS FINGERS AND BEAUTIFUL FACE AND FUCKING ARMS. FUck

Jerk Face Fucker: WHIPPED :) :) :) :) 

Natasha: I'm dating her. If COURSE IM WHIPPES STARK

Jerk Face Fucker: It's amazing how she makes u act like a teenager fangirling over someone instead of the deadly assassin u are

Natasha: Stfu. She is a special bean. She is my bean 

Natasha: 

Natasha: Such a pretty and small cute bean ~♥~~♥~~♥~~♥~～(^з^)-♡

Jerk Face Fucker: WHIPLED

Natasha: FUCK U ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)                                                  ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

Jerk Face Fuxker: <3 

Natasha: go get the truck started and get everyrhjnf ready. We'll be there in ten minutes

Jerk Face Fucker: Am I driving or you?

Natasha: Whichever. 

Jerk Face Fucker: I'm driving. Hurry

Natasha: I will bye bye fucker

Jerk Face Fucker: I LOVE U TO HONEY 

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

Natasha set her phone down as stupid smile was on her face. Ever since she met Tony, they had clicked instantly. They were best friends that had an awful relationship but it was a beautiful awful. No one questioned it even if they thought Steve and her were closer. They are close, but not as close as she is with his boyfriend. 

The red head looked over and saw the brunette trying to cuddle into her more. Green eyes went soft and her heart warmed up at the younger girl trying to get closer to her. A smile grew wider as a hand ran through the slightly knotted brown hair. 

"Hey, babe, you gotta get up," Nat gently said as she started to shake the brunette's shoulder. Wanda grumbled and swatted her hand away like a five year old. Natasha rolled her eyes but continued it for three more minutes until the girl finally opened her eyes. "Hey, look, sleeping beauty finally awoke." 

"Shut up," Wanda groggily said as she smacked her shoulder lightly before rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" 

"We'll we have five minutes to get down to the car so we can go on this double date." 

Wanda nodded as she threw her legs over the side and started to get up. She stretched her back, cracking it in the process before walking to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth. After she did that, she came and gave her hair a quick brush before putting on her shoes. She grabbed her phone and wallet as Nat grabbed the snacks that were left my by the mini fridge.  

Natasha stretched her hand out and Wanda took it in hers; intertwining their fingers so they could not let each other get too far. They exited the room and went down the small hallway that leads to the elevator. 

"So where are we going, Nat?" 

"That's a surprise, but you will love it. We have a lot planned for tonight and the next two days."

"We gonna be with them for two days and a night?" Wanda asked as she quirked an eyebrow at her. Natasha nodded getting an eye roll from the younger girl. She gentle nudged her making Wanda giggle slightly. "So are we staying over night somewhere?" 

"Yes, but it will not be in the best places. We will be staying in a motel for this part of the date. Then we will go somewhere else and stay at the resting place for a night and half a day." 

"I wonder what we are doing." 

"You will see, babe, you will see. You will love it, I promise. It's your kind of date," Natasha said with wink. The brunette rolled her eyes again as they stepped out of the elevator. They walked to the blue, almost black, truck they were taking on this road trip date. 

They got to the truck, put their bags in the back, and then hopped inside. Since Tony was driving, Steve was in the passenger seat with his hand resting on Tony's thigh. Natasha turned to the brunette and faked gagged as she closed the door to the side of her. Wanda hit her shoulder gently making her pout. 

"I saw that." 

"Never said that you didn't. And to make a point, I don't give a shit if you saw," Natasha said with a smirk. Tony raised his hand up so green eyes could see a middle finger. "Fuck you too you asshole." 

"Tony, c'mon, lets start driving to our destination," Steve said in a soothing voice. Tony looked at him with a bright smile as he started to back out of the parking.

"And he said I'm whipped," Natasha murmured as Wanda laid her head on her shoulder. Wanda chuckled at the comment as she pulled out her phone. 

"Cause you are," Tony said with a smirk. 

Steve huffed as he teased, "As if you're not either." 

"Shut up." 

"You love me."

"Can't deny that," Tony said with a cheeky grin. Both girls giggled as did Steve before he kissed Tony's cheek. Natasha rolled her eyes but set her head on top of her girlfriend's as she watched Wanda pick a movie from Netflix. 

"You know the way right?" 

"Duh, we planned it together, dumbass. Just watch the movie with your girlfriend and trust me to get us there. Did they finish setting it up?" 

"Yeah." 

"Cool." With that, the red head's eyes went to the small screen of Wanda's phone as they watched The Conjuring.

\-- -- -- -- --

"Okay, Wanda and Steve put these blindfolds on," Natasha said as she saw the gasoline station that showed they were ten minutes away from the place. 

Green eyes and blue ones met before they looked at Natasha. The red head's green eyes glimmered and shined causing them to both shrug. They could trust their partners but that didn't stop Wanda from asking the question. "Are you gonna kill us?" 

Natasha rolled her eyes as a grin came took over her face. "Of course sweetheart, that's why I spent a year, almost two, dating you and showering you with love. It was my plan all along." 

"Well as long as you loved me," Wanda said as she turned so that Nat could tie the bandana around her head. 

"Only for you sweetheart." 

Steve looked at Tony who was still driving. He smiled, and asked him the same question: "What about you, babe? Are you going to kill me as well?"

"Duh. I spent five years with your hot ass self, so I can finally kill you. It was a well-thought plan. Nat and I agreed to kill our partners." 

"So that's why I am here," Wanda snickered. Nat nodded despite the youngest not being able to see. 

"Yep. And now, our plan is moving along. Time to kill our partners," Tony said before he started to giggle slightly at the dumb conversation. 

"I knew it all along," Steve said as he smiled softly. Wanda moved to the side as Nat sat where she was. The blonde let the red head also tie his bandana before they went back to how they were sitting. "So why are we wearing these?" 

"Cause, this date is a surprise. A very big surprise, and if you guys see it as we pull up it will ruin the second part of tonight. If you guys love it, then the second part will amaze you." Steve nodded as did Wanda who settled back into her girlfriend's embrace. 

Nat smiled as she wrapped both her arms around the petite waist of the brunette.  _I hope you love it as much as I do, Wanda. I really want you to love this beach. I love you more though. If you like it alongside Steve, we will buy it._

"Okay, ignore the bumpy road and we will be good. Also, imma roll up the windows so you don't hear anything that will give it away." Tony rolled the windows up so that the sounds wouldn't be noticed. He also turned up the volume of the radio so that it could be masked even more. 

Wanda grabbed Natasha's hand for extra reassurance even though she didn't need it. She just liked to feel the red head close to her because she knew that when Natasha was there with her, no one can hurt her at all. 

Ten minutes later they had gotten to the destination. It was a beautiful private beach that Tony was planning on buying. The red head and the brunette would decide if they would buy it, if Wanda and Steve liked it. 

The beach was simple as it could get. It had the majority of it as sand while the clear, crystal blue water went on for miles. There was a smaller rock island to the right of it, a boat ride away. To the left, there were some rocks a good amount away from the shore where you could stare at the water. It was a huge boulder that could hold about thirty people. Behind the sandy shore, there was trees and flowers. It would meet with the sand, but it looked like there was an invisible line that separated them. 

On the large boulder, there was a blanket with some food on it (more like a buffet of food because Steve and Wanda ate a lot) and there was fairy lights around it. By the boulder there were was a soccer ball, football, and a volleyball. 

Tony parked the park truck so close to the boulder do that they could set up the bed, pillows, and blankets they brought. Tony gave her a thumbs up as he cut the engine before turning to look at his blindfolded boyfriend. "Steve?" 

"Yes?"

"We're here, but you are not taking your blindfold off. Me and Nat gotta put the finishing touches to this so stay in here with Wanda while we finish up," Tony said before he planted a kiss on the blonde's cheek. He opened the door and hopped out. 

"You heard him," the green-eyed woman said as she also got out to help the man out. 

Already, Tony was in the bed of the truck as he easily brought down the thin and light weight camp bed. He set it down by the tires before taking out the four water guns and throwing them down in the sand.

Natasha grabbed the camp bed and carried it to the little space that the truck and the boulder had in between them. She climbed up the little she had to-to get on top before bringing the bed up as well. She set it by the back on the boulder, so that when Tony got down he could open it and fix it so he and Steve could lay down. She then jumped off and grabbed the four water guns so she could fill them up. 

"Fill them up and then hide them in the front of the boulder so that they can't see them," Tony said. Natasha nodded before rushing to the cold water so that she could fill them up. 

In the car, Steve and Wanda were wondering what the two were doing outside. They couldn't hear anything since the windows were up and the music that was playing was pretty loud. Wanda knew that they could take off their blindfolds or turn down the windows, but they didn't do so. They wouldn't take that away from Natasha and Tony because they had worked hard to get them here. Plus, both had sounded so happy to let this date be a surprise. 

"Where do you think we are?" Steve asked as he turned to look behind him, at least Wanda thought. 

"Who knows. But those two sound pretty excited for us to see this, and I don't think it would be a bad date," Wanda said as she shrugged her shoulders. Natasha had promised her that she would love the date and that if she fell in love with the place, she would enjoy the second part more. She didn't know where they had brought her, them, but she hoped it was as good as the red head had made it out to be. 

"I know that I just wonder where we are. I mean they said that if we loved the first part, the second part of  _tonight_ we would love it. I mean I know this date is pretty lengthy and all," Steve responded. 

"Yeah, but hey we gotta trust those two; though I can't because Natasha broke his nose today." That brought a chuckle out of Steve and a smile out of Wanda. Those two were like siblings, but it was funny and it worked. They were idiots, deadly idiots, but idiots nonetheless. "I think we will like what they have planned out. I know they are good at dates, but we are better."

"Tony once took me to go ice skating. I kept falling and I was sore at the end. I never got the hang of it," Steve said as he remembered the first date the brunette had ever taken him on. It was funny because Steve was like a newborn deer while Tony had experience. Tony had laughed at him as he kept falling, but Steve didn't ever complain because the giggles of his boyfriend were pure gold to him. 

"On my first date with Natasha, official date, she was all shy and stumbling over her words. She had taken us on a picnic and it was cute. But, she ended up falling in the near by lake because a dog had popped out of nowhere and caught her off guard. She ended up complaining how it was a stupid dog and that she could kill it in less than a minute but didn't have the heart to. Who knew: the Black Widow has a soft spot for animals," Wanda shared. 

"Tony was going to buy me a dog, but I told him no and Natasha pouted because she loves dogs. Where did  _you_ take Natasha on a date?" Steve asked. 

"Well-"

"What are you guys talking about in here?" Natasha asked as she popped her head into the car. 

"Nothing," both the blonde and brunette replied in unison. They turned their head in the same direction, where they knew the voice was coming from; just that they didn't know what door she had opened. 

Natasha nodded even though she knew they were probably gossiping about her and Tony. She peeked out of behind the door and waited for Tony's thumbs up. Once he did, she leaned over and grabbed Wanda's hand. "Let's get you both out so we can get this started." 

"Finally," Wanda said with an exasperated sigh. Twin green eyes rolled at each other because what else would they do when they are sarcastic towards each other. Wanda felt a small press of soft lips to her cheek making her goofily smile. 

"Okay, um we are going to walk a little bit farther than where we are going to be. We have to show you guys the view," Tony said as he was right behind the girls with his boyfriend. He saw Steve nod making him smile.  _Let's hope you love it like Natasha and I love it. Cause if you do, I am buying it for_ ** _our_**   _family._

"One." 

"Two." 

"Three." Right at the sound of the number coming out of Natasha's mouth, the blindfolds of the blonde and brunette came off. They had their backs turned to the boulder so they couldn't see what was back there. 

All they could see was the light of the moon reflecting on the crystal blue water and the island off the beach. The sand was shining and it made it look surreal.

Once the view hit them, Wanda gasped and Steve's eyes grew, his mouth going slack. The two really loved the view, it was beautiful and it was something that you never saw in the city or where they lived. 

Green eyes met green and blue ones met brown ones as the ones in the truck turned to the ones who planned it. Wanda and Steve had twin smiles on their faces as they pecked the lips of their partners. It was so beautiful to them and they really loved that Tony and Natasha had showed it to them. The blonde had his hands intertwined with Tony's. Wanda had her arm wrapped around Natasha's waist as she leaned her head on the shoulder of the taller woman. 

"Okay, we will turn around now because that is where we set everything up. You guys will love it, hopefully," Tony said as he pointed behind him. Steve's smiled grew as he leaned down to peck the smaller's man cheek. 

The four turned around to face the boulder and it's contents on it. On top, the small camp bed that the boys had brought was perched on top since it was wide enough to hold it. The water guns were hidden from view until they would use them. They had also set up the back of the truck with some of the blankets and some of the pillows for Wanda and Natasha to lay down and look up at the stars. There was also some fairy lights on the truck so it could be illuminated. 

"It's perfect," Steve and Wanda said in unison. Green eyes met brown ones since the were both do proud to plan such good dated for the ones they love. 

"I'm glad you like it.  _We're_ glad you both like it. We had doubts about bringing you guys here, not gonna lie," Natasha stated before a nervous chuckle erupted from Tony.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Wanda said as she started to walk, dragging Natasha alongside her. Natasha rolled her eyes despite the big smile stretched on her face. Tony and Steve were close behind, not so hurried like Wanda was. 

"Didn't you eat a lot of snacks in the car?" Natasha asked as they started to climb to get on top of the boulder. 

"And? I am still growing, Nat," Wanda replied as she sat down and started to dig into the food. "And that means I need a lot of food."

"You're twenty-eight." 

"And you're like fifty." 

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too babe. Now quite complaining about my eating habits and sit down." Wanda grabbed the red head's hand and pulled her down into her lap. A pink hue appeared on Nat's cheek causing Wanda to grin before placing a kiss on her right cheek. 

Steve and Tony came over to the boulder two minutes later since they had started to have heated kisses while walking there before Steve reminded them about the girls. Tony had complained until Steve made him a promise. 

"How was the snogging session?" Natasha asked after she swallowed a mouthful of salad. The blush that crept upon both men made the girls burst into laughter. "Oh, you guys are easy to make blush. Bet you the only reason you guys stopped was because Steve made a promise."

"Are you fucking spying on us?" Tony asked as his eyes widen. 

"No, she just knows you well enough," Wanda stated. Tony rolled his eyes and flicked Wanda off. Just for the fun of it, Wanda separated her hands apart so that there was a small space between them. She started to form a red ball of her magic making the older brunette to squint at her. All Wanda did was smirk at him making him stick out his tongue. 

Tony sat down beside Steve before he grabbed some strawberries that were close to him. He gave one to Steve and he took the other one. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha roll her eyes before she continued eating some pizza. 

"She left us some pizza?" 

"I did text her ten minutes before we got here. She got you guys some Chinese and us some pizza," Natasha responded as she pointed to some boxes by Tony. The guys' eyes brighten up at the sight of food. They hadn't eaten since twelve since Steve and Wanda had made a big meal for everyone. 

"Who's  _she_?" Wanda asked as she looked in between both. 

Tony waved his had in dismissal as he started to eat. Wanda rolled her eyes at him before looking at her girlfriend who smiled up at her. "She's the owner of this beach so I asked her if she could bring us fresh food." 

Wanda nodded as she continued to eat her pizza and stealing some salad from her girlfriend. 

A peaceful silence overcame the four as they continues to eat along side each other. Steve and Tony were a little behind the girls, but both eere facing the beautiful water. The freshness of the air calmed them all. Twin green eyes, blue eyes, and brown eyes watched the water crash into gentle waves on the beach while the moonlight glimmered on the water. 

"How did you guys find this beach?" Steve asked. 

"I found it one day coming back from a mission. Wanting to actually lose them, I ended up getting on this off-road street and ended up here. The owner of course thought I was trying to break in, but we talked it through and agreed on a truce. It is a private beach after all," Nat said. 

"She showed it to me afterward because something came up. Nat and I both said that we would bring your guys asses here since we need a private place to kill you guys," Tony said while smirking. Steve gently smack his arm. 

"What came up?" Wanda asked. 

Natasha sighed and met Tony's eyes who nodded. The two were planning on telling them later about wanting to buy it but apparently, Wanda wanted to know now. They looked at Steve who also had the same curious look on his face. 

"Well. . . What would you guys say if this beach was ours, the team's beach?" Tony asked as he looked into the baby blue eyes he had fallen in love with. 

"That would be amazing," Steve said. 

"But I thought you said it was a private beach. How could it be ours?" Wanda asked as a perfectly trimmed eyebrow went up. 

"Well, the owner is leaving for Colorado and wants to sell all her property here. Since Nat stumbled upon it and had fallen in love, alongside me, she gave us an offer. We could buy the land and the beach off of her by 700,000 dollars." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah and it is private so it would only be us getting in. If we were to buy it, I would of course build a fence around it, keep people out. But I would also build a house, just a house big enough for us. More like a mansion, but you get it. We could stay here and get away when there are no missions. It would be good for all us," Tony said. 

"A house?" 

"Mansion as he said. There is probably like fifteen of us now with newly added members to the team. But to buy it, we wanted you guys to see if you guys would accept it. If you guys do, we can go to the owner and actually buy it this instant. We have 'til the end of the month so we can get it," Natasha added on.

Wanda looked at Steve and they nodded to each other. It was beautiful beach and nothing would be better than to have it. It was new and refreshing and it would be good for them like Tony had said. They loved it, a lot. After that one look, they both turned to their partners and said, "Buy it." 

"It's settled then. Tomorrow after we wake up, we can go with her and get it all done with. Pepper will take care of the rest," Tony said as he started to eat again. "For now, let's just enjoy the date." 

Everyone nodded as they went back to eating. Tony and Natasha just wanted to start the water fight, but they had to eat and rest a little before they pulled them out. It would be in teams: Steve and Tony against Wanda and Natasha. They had all the free space they needed and if they went far back the trees gave them cover. 

An hour past and all the food that had been there was now engulfed (mostly by Wanda and Steve). The four were now laying down, talking about nonsense stuff. Natasha had her head resting on Wanda's lap and Tony was in the same position like Wanda. 

"If we did get a dog, what breed of dog should we get? Or would all of us have a dog?" Steve asked as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair. 

"Absolutely not," Tony said as he shook his head. The other three laughed at his quick response. "Plus, I don't think the king will like that."

"He does have his birds and his small kitten," Wanda said as she nodded along. T'Challa had been with them for a long time, but he is usually with Sam in Wakanda. It is at times when both men come to New York to be with them for weeks or sometimes some months. 

"We should get a corgi. They are so cute yet small and are just big fluff balls," Natasha said, changing the topic once again. 

Steve wore a smile before a frown overtook his face. "But I wanted a pitbull. They are big, kindhearted dogs that are misunderstood. Plus, they are so cuddly."

Natasha rolled her eyes but nodded. Before Clint and Laura had gotten a divorce, the couple had had a pitbull before he sadly passed away. Bunchies (as stupid as his name was) was a sweet dog that would do anything to protect his family. She won't mind having one, even if it was more like the team's dog then hers. It would be great to have a dog because why not? As a kid, she always had wanted a corgi, though. 

"Yeah, but I've always wanted a corgi. Wanda buy me a dog," the red head said as she looked down to look into the green eyes she loves. 

Wanda shook her head as she turned her a little to look at the guys. "Buy Nat a dog  _dad_."

Tony lifted his head and looked at the youngest before rolling his eyes and laying back down in his boyfriend's lap. Then he looked up at Steve, who gave him a cheeky smile, making Tony hit him on his chest, slightly. He began to play with the blanket that they were on as she asked: "Why do you guys even want dogs?"

"Because we do. Sam and T'Challa have a kitten and some birds, so we need our own pets. Let us have our pets," Nat pointed out as a pout formed on her lips. Steve nodded from above him causing to make both brunette's to roll their eyes. 

"They are barely even here. Those two live in Wakanda because someone is a _king_  and the other is his  _boyfriend._ Last time I checked, you live with me twenty-four seven and I feed you."

"Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, let us have some dogssssssssssss," Natasha whined, making her eyes go softer and her pout to grow even more. Tony grumbled as he pushed himself off his blonde boyfriend so he could look at both of the whiny ass children that are part of his family.  _I can't believe they are both older than me and one is my boyfriend while the other one is dating a witch. Also, how can they be deadly?_

"How the hell did I end up dating a child and having my daughter also date a child, who might I add, are older than us," Tony stated as he rolled his eyes. Wanda looked at him and shrugged as she got a bag of chips that were next to her. He looked at the two and asked, "Do you guys know how fucking spoiled you are?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. But Tony, come on, let us have a dog. We will walk him and feed him and bath him," Natasha said as a smirk overtook her face. 

"Wanda, do you want anything?" 

"For you not to be my dad." 

"Bitch, be grateful you are my child. You better fucking love me. I am precious and very handsome," Tony stated as his eyes squinted at her. 

"You wish. I want a rabbit, can I get a rabbit?" Wanda asked. Tony looked at her with a confused look making her roll her eyes. "I always wanted a bunny and I wanna name him/her Kookie." 

"Cookie?" 

"Yes, but with a k. It's a cute name," Wanda said as she shrugged. 

"So all of you want a pet?" 

"Yes," the three said in unison.

Tony just shook his head and sighed. He didn't know why or how they convinced him in a short amount of time, but now these three are going to get their own pets. If the others wants pet, they won't because there will be so many animals in one place. THEY could share. 

"Fine! We'll go to a shelter and we will get you your pets," Tony told them as he laid down beside Steve in a very dramatic way. 

"Yay!" The three shouted. He smiled and started to laugh because god, he was dating a child and had children surrounding him. 

They continued to talk and mess around for another hour until Natasha patted Wanda's head so she would get off her lap. The brunette did, reluctantly, but still did it. The red head jumped to the ground where the water guns were. 

"Everyone get down from there." 

"But we're comfortable," Wanda whined. 

Natasha jumped up a little so they could see her head. The brunette giggled at her girlfriend and how short she was. (She was a tad shorter but who cares about that.) Natasha hopped up again in enough time to flick her off. The brunette's hand started to go bright red with little wisp of Chaos magic as she started to lift Natasha into the air. 

The red head flew into view with Chaos magic surrounding her. The bright red of the magic standing out in the dimly lit night. Wanda cocked her head to the side as she asked: "Are those water guns?" 

"Well yes, we wanted to have a water fight and this is a good time to do as so. The water isn't hot nor cold so. I was about to say we were gonna have fun before you flew me up." Wanda rolled her eyes but set her girlfriend by her. "So we gonna do so?"

"Hell yes, I have been waiting to have this ever since the twins came along. Now, get your asses up and lets go," Tony said as he shot up and got one of the four water guns Natasha held in her arms. 

"Ah, what the hell," Steve said as he also got up and got a water gun from the red head. 

"Language," Natasha teased making him roll his eyes. 

"Very funny, ha ha," Steve responded as he hopped off the boulder and landed on the sand, next to his boyfriend. 

Wanda got up last and went to her girlfriend. She just smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek before also getting off. Nat smiled and jumped off too. The water guns were all ready to be used. For the first time, Steve and Wanda looked down at the water guns and noticed that they weren't like those you see in the kids' section. 

The water guns were like real guns, metal and all. They had the design of a rifle, just bigger. They were light enough though and they had their favorite colors.

Steve's was dark blue with black and grey lines running alone it. Wanda's had a red base with black and electric blue lines running along it. Tony's was like his suit, red and yellow. Natasha's had a dark purple, almost black base coat, except on the pistol grip, stock, and butt, those were actually black. Grey lines ran across it; it was dark but lighter than the other colors. 

"I designed them, well, Barnes helped. T'Challa lent us some vibranuim to makes these and other playful weapons. I got all of our two to three favorite colors on them or you got to pick 'em. That's why I asked you what colors you would get on a gun," Tony stated. 

"So that's why you kept asking all the team," Wanda stated. The brunette nodded as he smiled and got his ready. "So where is the water kept?"

"So in stock or the storages, whichever you wanna call it, its held there. It looks small, but it can hold up to two pints of water. If you see closely, there is a small button where it can come off. There you take it off and refill it. After it is done, it shuts its self and makes a beep and then you press it back in and you start to play again," Tony said as he showed it to the team.  

"How many of these did you make?" Wanda asked.

"About thirty and we also made some nerf like guns, just for fun." 

"Why so much?" 

"Because we are growing as a family and we want to have fun, so why not. Plus T'Challa brought so much that we wanted to use it all," Natasha butted in. The two nodded before looking at each other and then back at their partners. "Now that is out of the way, let's get sorted out. Teams or solo?"

"Teams," the other three said in unison. There were only four of them but two vs two was as good as any. 

"Okay, should we do it as relationship or what?" Natasha asked. Steve looked at both brunettes who just shrugged at him making him look at Nat. She rolled her eyes because she was always the one who had to make the decision when they were having fun. It was usually Tony who made the decisions or Sam if he was with them. "Alright, um we'll go as a couples. I am betting that me and Wanda can take you guy out."

"How much you wanna bet?" Steve asked as he stepped up to face his friend.

Whenever Natasha challenges one of the guys, they always stand up because they always want to beat the red head. She was talented at so many things and was better than some of the guys. Of course, she had won the respect of the guys that way. When the younger of the twins started to date the red head, they had become such a good team. Due to Natasha teaching Wanda how to be like her in the field (and in games), the guys could never beat them. Wanda was as quiet and as sneaky as Natasha was. It had become a game of trying to beat the two girls on the team.

"I wanna bet the name of the dogs Tony is going to get us. If I win, I get to name both of them, if you win you get to name of them."

Steve just shook his head at himself because this was going to be stupid. But despite that being stupid, he still shook Natasha's hand, who was smirking alongside her girlfriend. He turned to look at his boyfriend who was just shaking his head, but a smirk was also on his lips. 

"What about us, Tony? What are we betting on?" Wanda asked because the dogs weren't theirs, so it wasn't fair to just have those two bet on something. 

Tony seemed to ponder for a moment before he giggled a little before telling her. "How about, I buy you a car if you win, whatever you want. If I win, you get to do whatever the hell I want."

"So if we win, Natasha gets to pick names for their new pets and I get a new car. But if you guys win, I have to do whatever you want for a month and Steve gets to name the pets?" Wanda asked to make sure. The boys and Natasha nodded making her nod to. "It's settled then. We have five minutes to figure out plans and to choose our places. Lets begin."

"Wait, before we begin, there is a path running along the beach. It stretched all along the beach, well all alone the property. There are many beginning points so guys can go and still be on the bath. There are a lot of other paths off the main one, but those lead to other places. Don't get lost, and if you do, there are a lot of lights to point you back here or just use your GPS. Also, whoever gets to twenty shots wins. So if Wanda shots Tony or I shot him twenty times, he is out and you continue on for the team, Steve. Everything understood?" The boys nodded and Wanda nodded to. They shook hands as well before they ran opposite of each other. 

The boys ran towards the boulder, but since there were a few rocks behind it they ran that way. The girls ran towards the other side and there were also some rocks that way for easy cover. It was either the rocks or the path since the whole beach was open and there was barely even cover that was close to each other. It was dark towards the rocks so they easily became one with the darkness. With swift feat and barely any noise, they headed towards the path, both of them. They weren't going to take chances splitting up and they were safer together anyway. 

Natasha and Wanda knew they were going to win because they always worked better as a team. They also were light which meant they didn't make as much noise as Steve who unlike them was big and had to be careful where he stepped. He was a soldier, but Natasha was a spy and Wanda was a witch that use to work for Hydra. Before they actually began to walk, they checked if the guns were fulled up and ready to go because how else were they going to win without the ammo?

"So who are we going to take down first?"

"We should take Steve out first since he knows how to shoot a rifle, even if it is a water gun one. His best friend is Bucky who is an expert with those and he knows Sam who also knows how to shoot guns better than all of us. If we take him out first, we can get Tony got next. He knows Rhodes but he rarely goes off with him to practice or anything."

Wanda nodded as she smiled at her girlfriend. They were walking on opposite sides of the path. This way they could have more eyes and they could protect each other easily. It was easy also to run along and have each others back. There were some fairy lights every now and then so that they wouldn't fall or hurt themselves in unfamiliar territory. Natasha applaud the owner for installing them and making them so they could see, but it wasn't to the point where they could be seen easily. 

On the other side of the coins, the boys had split up. Steve had gone to the path because he knew that the red head would go on there since it gave them more chances of winning them being out in the open and seeing who went up to who first. Tony had stayed by the rocks because one of the girls might decide to come by and they could win that way too. 

Two hours later, all of them were soaked. Natasha and Wanda had won, but it was such barely. Wanda had won Tony by a second, shooting him faster than Tony could shoot her. Now she was getting a new car of her choice. Natasha had won Steve by ten shots with the help of Wanda before she had gotten out because Steve had shot her out of revenge for getting his boyfriend out. Now Natasha was naming both of the pups that were going to be theirs tomorrow or in a couple of days after this little getaway. 

"I still don't get Wanda was able to shoot me before I shot her. Can't believe I have to buy her a car now," Tony stated as he shoved more chips into mouth. It was fair and he didn't mind buying Wanda a car, almost all the Avengers had their own car. The only ones who didn't were Wanda, Peter, and Pietro. Pietro couldn't get one because god, everyone knew he would crash and kill himself in a car. Anyway, he was just mad because he lost to the youngster. 

"Oh, stop being salty. I won fair and square," Wanda stated as she ate a strawberry. Natasha nodded as she grabbed a water bottle since she wasn't as hungry as girlfriend. She had asked the owner who lived near by to bring them more food. She had left some money and a large tip so she could bring them things. Natasha was thankful that she had brought a lot of things because all the food and drinks had been eaten by Steve and Wanda.  _I will never get over the fact that they eat so much yet they never gain weight._

"Still isn't fair."

"Yes it is."

"You're a little bitch you know that right," Tony asked as he squinted his eyes at her. She just smiled sweetly at him as she flicked him off. "See."

"It takes one to know one, Tony. And aren't you my dad making you a bitch as well since I have your genes and Steve isn't the bitchy dad," Wanda said. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he said, "Shut up."

"No," Wanda said as she threw a small rock at the brunette's head. The smaller man turned to look at her with a small look of hurt in his eyes before he grabbed a rock that was near him and threw it at her. Wanda being the small cheater she was used her magic to block it before it hit her. 

"You fucking cheater!" Tony shouted at the smaller girl as he gasped. 

"You bitch!" Wanda yelled at him. 

"You motherfucker."

"Jackass."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

"Cunt."

"Cock."

"You guys are acting like children. I swear," Natasha said, cutting Wanda as she was about to insult Tony. "I wonder if this how you and Pietro are when we are not around."

"No, we are never like this. this is you and Tony just ten times worse. Instead of cussing each other out, you guys hit each other and break each others' noses," Wanda responded. As Natasha was about to say something, Wanda shoved one of her strawberries into her mouth so that the red head wouldn't talk. Natasha chocked before she started to eat her strawberry, a light crease in her eyebrow. 

"I wonder if this is how they are in the bedroom," Tony said with a sly smile. Wanda flicked him off and was about to leave it there, but an idea popped into her head. Conjuring her magic, she was able to lift Tony into the air. The brunette dropped his chips, but luckily Steve caught them before the spilled over and made a mess. With a movement of her hand, Tony was now floating over the water. "Wanda?! Wanda what the hell are you doing?! Wanda! What the actual fuck are you doing right now?!"

"Oh, I don't know, about to drop you in ocean. I thought that was pretty clear," Wanda said before she dropped him in the water. The squeal that had left the other man's mouth before he dropped had everyone dying of laughter. The youngest had dropped him far away from shore, but not to the point where it would hurt him to swim back to shore. He was like a five minute swim away, three if he wanted to rush it. Fortunately, the water wasn't cold so he wasn't dying out there. 

Five minutes later, the man was back on shore, but soaking went this time. He wore a scowl on his face as he was able to walk. He shook his head making little water droplets to fall from him and land on the sand, darkening it where they landed. He rubbed his hand down his face trying to get as much of the water off his face as he could. He then shook his hands, also getting off as much water as he could. 

"You really have changed. What has Natasha done to the sweet little girl?" Tony asked in such a sad but dramatic voice. Yet, he flicked her off as he caught the towel that Steve threw at him. The blonde threw his boyfriend fresh boxers, some shorts, and a white t-shirt. He had not changed out of his soak clothes like the others had done after the game. And now, he sees that it was the right choice to do. 

"Hey before you go, can you turn off the fairy lights?" Natasha asked. Tony nodded as he started to walk off right after he turned off the lights. That left them in the darkness with the only light being from the moons and the brightly lit sky. It was so beautiful. 

"Are we gonna stay for a while longer or are we leaving right now once Tony is done getting ready?" Natasha asked. 

"Can we stay a bit longer? It is so beautiful out here and I want to admire it. We don't see this all the time in the city and right now, this is utterly breath taking."

"In Sovokia, it used to get like this because we never did have a lot of lights there. Pietro and I used to go with our parents and just stare up and we used to hang out with our friends. It never got this lit though, this is more amazing then back then," Wanda shared. Nat smiled and kissed her on the cheek as she brought her closer to her. They were on the bed of the truck where they had set up to rest. The brunette was cuddled up her red head girlfriend, always loving how they fitted together perfectly. 

Tony got on top of the boulder and laid down next to Steve on the camp bed, snuggling close up to his boyfriend, wanting to feel his warmth. The four were enjoying this because it was peaceful. Right now, right here, they were not the Avengers or the ex spy, soldier, Hydra agent or a playboy, no right now they were them. Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Wanda were just human and they meant nothing to the world. The world meant nothing to them either. It was the right getaway they needed. 

"Have you guys seen anything as beautiful as this?" Wanda asked after a bit of silence. 

"No," Tony, Steve, and Natasha said in unison. They hadn't seen anything like this even if they had seen nights with little stars dotting this sky like this. Maybe it was because they were with the people they fell in love with them, or maybe it was because they felt loved and at peace and as if nothing could touch them right now. Maybe it was all the above. 

"Well, this will belong to us tomorrow. This will be ours," Tony reassured them as he snuggled even closer to Steve who pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"Thanks for bringing us here. This is the most fun I have had and the best date I have gone on," Steve stated. 

"Mhm. I have been on worse dates," Tony added. 

"Shut it Tony, no one cares," Natasha said as she threw a rock at him like Wanda had done moments ago. All she got was a middle finger before they settled into silence again, enjoying the view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to write one of the guys night out? It would be more drunk texts than anything.


	5. Hungover/Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write a bar chapter of the guys, but I didn't know how to go on with it so I didnt.

Ghoul Fest // Pietro

\--hh--

Silver Kid: Who changed the name of the group chat??????

Metal Arm Hottie: Can anyone bring me pain killers???

Silver Kid: Everyone has three cups of water and pain killers on ur nightstands. 

Green Giant: how the hell can u have so much energy rn????

Silver Kid: High metabolism and I didn't drink as much as some people

Old Man: stfu kid. Stfu

Silver Kid: boyfriend*

Old Man: kid**

Red Andriod: Before Sam left, he brought us some food. 

Asshole from another planet: Excellent

Silver Kid: Pancakes???

Red Andriod: yes. 

Metal Arm Hottie: plums????

Silver Kid: Yeah. Sam knows u

Metal Arm Hottie: duhhhh

Old Man: I'm so tired zzzzzz

Asshole from another planet: I am too

Old Man: stfu, ur a god

Green Giant: a puny one :/ :)

Asshole from another planet: SHUT UP BRUCE 

Green Giant: nope

Silver Kid: ADULTS CALMMMMM. 

Silver Kid: get up old man and stop fighting. We need to talk about bucky new crush 

Old Man: suddenly my hangover and my tiredness has vanished

Metal Arm Hottie: Not a crush, I'm not fifteen. Andddddd, u just met him yestersay 

Silver Kid: (':

Asshole from another planet: Vision, mind helping me got get the drinks????

Red Andriod: In the garage???

Asshole from another planet: Yes. 

Red Andriod: I'll be down

Old Man: Tell US BUKCYYYY

Metal Arm Hottie: I am going to kill ur bf 

Old Man: I won't to too ngl

Silver Kid: Hey not fucking fair

Green Giant: his name is August B)

Old Man: Oooooooooooooooooo

Silver Kid: BuckYYYY HAS A CDUZH 

Silver Kid: crush***

Metal Arm Hottie: let's go eat and I shall say

Old Man: Oooooo buddy

Metal Arm Hottie: chisme 

Silver Kid: Loki!!!!!

Asshole from another planet: yes???

Silver Kid: Hurry so we can eat

Rex Andriod: we are coming up right now Pietro

Silver Kid: Gooooodddd

* * *

Babe ❤ // Peter

\--hh--

Peter: do u think they know????

Babe ❤: nope. It is gonna be a surrise

Peter: better be. Who knows???

Babe ❤: only us anddddd Clint and Wanda

Peter: okay good. You sure they won't say anything

Babe ❤: positive. They know how to keep secrets

Peter: ik but I want it to be a surprise for everyone 

Babe ❤: ikkkk

Peter: Hey, Tom invited us to go to the movies with him and MJ tonight 

Babe ❤: What movie

Peter: Truth or Dare or Quiet Place

Babe ❤: okay well, we can go

Peter: It wasn't like we weren't -_- 

Peter: Just informing

Babe ❤: Truth or Dare right????   :/

Peter: duhhh. We are heading out at 5 

Babe ❤: okay. Wanna go up and eat with the rest?????

Peter: Yeah. I'l be there in fifteen 

Babe ❤: okayyyyy. I don't even know if they re awake

Peter: apparently they drank a lot

Babe ❤: ikkk. Adults are weird.

Peter: ur an adult -_- 

Babe ❤: stfu

Peter: I love u too. See u in a bit. 

Babe ❤: they are awake so hurryyyyy

Peter: I will. Bye

Babe ❤: be safe. 

Peter: I will be don' worry <3

Babe ❤: (: ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to see Infinity War today. And once I have, I wanna talk about to so anyone DM at my Twitter and Instagram. Same username, if u wanna talk about it.


	6. Natasha! Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE BUT I LOVE THE RUSSO BROTHERS. I literally cried at the end and at the beginning. Istg, that movie broke me..

Asshole gf ❤ // Wanda 

\--hh--

Wanda: Okay 

Wanda: WHRE THE FUCKNG HALL ARE. AND WHY R U NOT CUDDLING ME 

Asshole gf ❤: Learn how to English

Wanda: BITCH. I AM NOT EVEN AWAKE UETNOKAY SO STFU

Asshole gf ❤: fully awake

Wanda: -_- keep it up romanoff, keep it up-_-

Asshole gf ❤: I love you (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Wanda: yeah yeah. Still didn't respond to my question ￣へ￣

Asshole gf ❤: the hurt I feel rn

Wanda: stfu ╭∩╮

Asshole gf ❤: I went to go get food. I was hungry :/

Wanda: We're in a five-star hotel because OF TONY and YOU STILL WNATED TO FUND FOO (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Asshole gf ❤: Yes. I wanted pancakes but they don't have the ones I like :'( 

Wanda: smh

Asshole gf ❤: whattt. You know how I like my pancakes (╥_╥)

Wanda: well duhhhhhh. I'm ur fucking girlfriend for fuck sakes. 

Wanda: still doesn't mean you should have left without waking me UPPPPLLL

Asshole gf ❤: you looked so cute and peaceful and I didn't want to 

Wanda: you COULD HAVE woken me up

Asshole gf ❤: 

Asshole gf ❤: Look how cute you aree.. (♥ω♥*) I couldn't have waken u. Also, I mean u must be tired from last night;)

Wanda: I'm sore, but I'm used to that 

Asshole gf ❤: but still tired?

Wanda: It's you, I'm course that tired me out

Asshole gf ❤:        :') :') :')

Wanda: did u at least get me somethinf. 

Asshole gf ❤: Yes  but u gotta wait until I get back which is in like fifteen

Wanda: Wake up then..and with cuddles this time -_-

Asshole gf ❤: I will, I promise ❤❤❤

Wanda: ❤ -_-#

Asshole gf ❤: (´ε｀ )♡

Wanda: ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐

Wanda: ♡(∩o∩)♡

* * *

Brucie Bear // Natasha

\--hh--

Brucie Bear: Natashaaaaaaa

Brucie Bear: Nat

Brucie Bear: Nat

Brucie Bear: Natasha

Bruce Bear: natashaaaa

Brucie Bear: NATASHA 

Brucie Bear: BITCH Natasha

Natasha: Okay, wtf Bruce

Brucie Bear: Blah blah blah

Natasha: -_-

Brucie Bear: heyyyyyy, don't be mean

Brucie Bear: anyway

Natasha: Bruceeee, why u SPAM me. 

Brucie Bear: I talked to a girl :/

Natasha: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA

Brucie Bear: what

Natasha: Hahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhhahahhahahhhhahhhaha

Brucie Bear: okay why r u just laughing at me :( :/ 

Natasha: I just, I don't believe u :/ 

Brucie Bear: Why not

Natasha: every time we go out, u always stay at the bar, making small talk with the bartenders. And one of us always take u out to dance so u can leave the poor bartenders alone

Natasha: when girls come up to you, you always shy away from yhem or turn them down...... This means you have a crush on someone and don't like anyone

Natasha: So Who's the crush??? And was the girl with a date or was she a lesbian???

Brucie Bear: (￣.￣)

Brucie Bear: You have me all figured out don't you?..?

Natasha: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ kinda

Natasha: ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

Brucie Bear: Ughhhhhhhhhhhh..

Natasha: Who's the ceush????

Brucie Bear: ....... I can't say

Natasha: BUT WE'RE BEST FRIENDS

Brucie Bear: I still can't tell you......

Natasha: This is serious let's seeee. Maybe Tony knows

Brucie Bear:        ://///

* * *

Nerds // Natasha

\--hh--

Natasha: BRUCIE APPARENTLY HAS A CRUSH

Bruce: -_- 

Bruce: I just said that I talked to a girl at a club yesterday

Tony: hahahahahahhahahahahaahahahahahahhhahahahahahhaahhahaahahahaahaahahhahahahahahahahahaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahaahhahahaahhaahahhahah

Natasha: that's what I said :') :') :') 

Tony: Was she gay or was she with a date???

Bruce: Why do y'all suspect that???

Tony: You like someone ........ Natasha doesn't lie ........ And you don't talk to anyone else when they flirt with ur ugly ass

Natasha: SEE EVEN TONY SEES THROUGH YOUR BULLSHIT

Tony:  yeahhhhhhh *high five*

Natasha: no

Tony: worth a try

Natasha: (: 

Bruce: you guys fucking suck

Peter: So Bruce has a crush????

Bruce: .........

Natasha: yes but he won't say whooooooooo

Peter: Ooop. Pietro did tell me he saw Bruce talking to some woman last night

Bruce: SEEEEE

Peter: Said the girl looked 100% lesbo tho

Bruce: -_-

Natasha: HAAAAAAAAAA

Bruce: istg, if u make this into a WHOLE not mych need thing, imma smack u

Natasha: you wouldn't (￣へ￣)

Bruce: I'll make Clint smack you≧ω≦

Tony: I would gladly do it. ^ω^

Natasha: BITXH COME HERE OMFG

Tony: I'll be back

Bruce: Welp

Peter: well what's HIS NAME?????

Bruce: WHY IS IT A HIM?!?!?!?!?!?

Peter: Brucie, Brucie, sweetie, you're not exactly a straight looking male

Bruce: What?????

Peter: you don't act nor look straight. There for you are either bi or gay or pan....... 

Bruce: Am I that obvious

Tony: Kinda

Natasha: you are

Bruce: I'm bi

Peter: See

Bruce: ughhhhhhhhUghh

Natasha: Who's the crush?????

Bruce: I'm still not saying

Peter: is he ordinary little idk ordinary.??¯\\(°_o)/¯

Bruce: Steve is ordinary¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but my crush isn't..

Tony: OKAY SO WTF DID U HUST SAY AVOUT MY BABBYYYYY⌐╦╦═─

Peter: Ooooppp

Tony: HE'S A FUCLING SUPERSPLDIER

Tony: Have U Seen HIS AND

Tony: abs***

Peter: OOOOOOOPPPPPPPP

Natasha: Why would you say that about steve? ︶︿︶

Tony: imma get Rhodey to hit 

Peter: wade alrrady did :') :')

Bruce: how tf is he so stronf???

Peter: I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Natasha: Wanda is so cute

Bruce: She's kinda cute

Natasha: bitch ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐                                   （╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\

Bruce: AT LEAST I DDINT CALL HER ORDINARYYYYYY BITCH

Natasha: Can we murder Bruce????

Peter: idc

Bruce: Wowwwww

Peter: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bruce: ╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮

Natasha: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮~_~

Bruce: OKAY fineeeeeeeeeeee

Natasha: okay cool. 

Tony: look at my Stevie

Tony: 

Natasha: honestly, ur bf is very hot. I would date him if it weren't for my baby

Peter: have u seen wade tho~♥~

Peter: 

Tony: well then I am just gonna cover my eyes ◐.̃◐

Bruce: I get IT U ALL HAVE PEOPLE

Bruce: Steve isn't ordinary

Tony: I will not forget u

Bruce: I don't think anyone will :)

Tony: Forgiveeeeeeeeeee

Natasha: My baby is cuteeeeeee yet hot.                 (♥ω♥*)

Natasha: this was from like a year ago so Shhhh

Natasha: I never showed anything 

Natasha: 

Bruce: oooooooppppppo

Tony: I'm gay and loyal :)

Peter: I'm gay too

Tony: that's my son

Peter: (⌒o⌒)

Tony: ≡^ˇ^≡

Bruce: Wanda is a dork

Natasha: ikkkkk

Bruce: back to the woman I met . . .

Natasha: jekemdkskkekskks. Still don't believe. 

Bruce: -_-

Natasha: ur too shy, Brucie Bear

Bruce: fuck off

Bruce: ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

Natasha: ughhh

Tony: we will continue this once we get back from this cute three-day date. 

Bruce: ughhhhh

Natasha: (: 

Peter: we want an introduction

Natasha: what spider boy said

Peter: I am about to be eighteen .  I am a MAN

Tony: Not yet so hush it

Peter: (￣3￣)

Tony: young man -_- I will tell Stevie

Peter: I apologize -_- 

Tony: sure. 

Bruce: byeeeee.

Bruce: I SWEAR it happened

Natasha: We will see WHEN WE GET BACK

Tony: Yes yes we will

* * *

My Witch ❤ // Natasha 

\--hh--

Natasha: want coffee???

My Witch ❤: ur a Bitch

Natasha: what did i do now???????

My Witch ❤: I didn't know u took pictures

Natasha: of????

My Witch: our beach trip a year ago

Natasha: oh thatttttt

My Witch: Tony sent it to me

Natasha: that Bitch can never be trusted 

My Witch ❤: AND U SHOWED THEM?????

Natasha: we were showing off out babies. Ur my baby

Natasha: plus u look so dorky but so cute 

Natasha: (灬♥ω♥灬)

My Witch ❤: Ugh

My Witch ❤: at least I know them and they wouldn't like touch me :/

Natasha: never. U have me to be ur knight

My Witch ❤: my hero (¬_¬)

Natasha: ikr ≧ω≦

My Witch ❤: v_v

Natasha: plus we have seen u in a bathing suit, remember

My Witch ❤: okay whatever -_-

Natasha: u love me and I love u❤❤

My Witch ❤: I can't deny that 

Natasha: hehehe  I'll get u ur favorite ice cream

My Witch ❤: my favorite place????

Natasha: yesssss

My Witch ❤: I'll see u when u get here. Me and Steve are playing finger soccer

Natasha: my cute dork

My Witch ❤: hehehe. 

Natasha: \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

My Witch ❤: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a spoiler for u guys: Natasha looks so fucking hawt throughout the movie and so does Wanda. ❤❤


	7. Stephen Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause we need some jealous Natasha and Tony

Brucie Bear // Natasha

\--hh--

Natasha: sooooooo

Brucie Bear: don't even start

Natasha: I mean so dead

Brucie Bear: ISTG

Natasha: I cannot believe u argue with hulk

Brucie Bear: AND U DID IT

Natasha: Omfg  I cannot stop laughing 

Brucie Bear: first of all, HE argues with ME

Brucie Bear: second of all, THAT HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO

Natasha: doesn't make it less funny

Brucie Bear: Ughhhhg

Natasha: U LOVE ME

Brucie Bear: do i???????

Natasha: Yes 

Natasha: yes u do

Brucie Bear: There is no proof

Natasha: Hahahaha. U wish there wasnt.

Brucie Bear: there isn't

Natasha: Once I find my screenshots I will send it to u

Brucie Bear: if u say sooooooo

Natasha: hehehehe. Group Chat 

Brucie Bear: Ughhh. I hate u

Natasha: I am deadly

Brucie Bear: I can't believe hulk listens to u instead of me

Natasha: it's because I am fuckin amazing and he realizes it

Brucie Bear: mhm-_-

Natasha: everyone loves me. Wanda more so than others ;) ;) ;)

Brucie Bear: keep ur kinky details to urself ya nasty

Natasha: WELLL 

Brucie Bear: stfu cause istg

Natasha: Once u date someone u will want to spill those nasty details ;) ;) 

Brucie Bear: nope

Natasha: yes. Now big let's chat with the others

* * *

Weirdos of Fuckers // Natasha

\--hh-- 

Queen of the Chat: now. I am in my hotel room with boredom since some decided to leave me :'(

Red Ranger: it's not my fault I went out with Toby because someone didn't wanna wake up -_-zzzzz

Quick Bunny: hahahahahha  Toby :') :') :')

Capstical: omfg. Am I dating a Toby :?

Old Man: Its Toby Stank :))

Old Man: Talking about stankkkk we never added Rhodes nor Scott and our new friend Stephen ๏_๏

Red Ranger: Stephen is a great teacher. ≧ω≦

Queen of the Chat: he's so close to u -_-+  -_-+

Quick Bunny: hehe someone is jealous ≥3≤

Old Man: mhmmm (~_^)

Giant Green Man: Oh, shut it. U fucking got pissed when u saw how close Liki was getting to ur mans (￣へ￣)

Old Man: -_-

Red Ranger: Imma add the guys ¯\\(°_o)/¯

* * *

_**+Red Ranger has added James Rhodey and Scott Lang+** _

_**+Red Ranger has added Stephen Strange+** _

_**-Queen of the Chat has removed Stephen Strange from the chat-** _

_**+Red Ranger has added Stephen Strange to the chat+** _

**_Quick Bunny has set James Rhodey's nickname as War Idiot_ **

_**Quick Bunny has set Scott Lang's nickname as Small Bitch** _

**_Quick Bunny has set Stephen Strange's nickname as Jerk Face Doctor_ **

* * *

Small Bitch: why is that my nickname

Quick Bunny: causeeeeeeeee I wnated it ot be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Red Ranger: ????????????????

Old Man: I jumped him (*´∇｀*)

Queen of the Chat: Don't u always

Old Man: touche (｡ŏ_ŏ)

Green Giant Man: where are the others????????????

Red Ranger: Stevie went out to go get food and Toby is with me, getting somwthing special 

Ugly Ass: It better not be fucking dildos

Ugly Ass: I have a lot of those tho 

Thunder: Do we need to know this?

Bestie: I do not think so Thor. A dildo is a sex toy 

Spidey: i SWEAR TO GOD WADE -_-#

Quick Bunny: it si okay 

Old Man: we have a lot to

Red Ranger: °Д°     °Д° STFY PIETRO

Queen of the Chart: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jerk Face Doctor: Oh stop, it's not like u guys don't have any →_→

Red Ranger: omfg. stePHEN ⊙_⊙

Small Bitch: I am dying =):^):^):^):^)

Ugly Ass: Everyone who is gay or bi in thhis has some dildos like guyssssssssssssssss

Spidey: Who elese wnays to kill my boyfriend

Green Giant Man: I don't. This is entertainment. :))

War Idiot: I just come to a groupchat of sex toys and cussing :-\

Bestie: Well, sir , this is the Avengers and their helpers we are talking about. 

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: well, i have had a great nap

Small Bitch: good for u god of something

Panther of the Sexy: I wonder how my sister will react to this if i add her :-\\\

Spidey: she will truly be scarred for the rest of her life

Silver Hand: i agree with spider boy

Spidey: MAN ￣へ￣

Spidey: SPIDER MAN ●︿●

Red Ranger: You are still not eighteen

Spidey: fuck u ╭∩╮

Capstical: excuse me????? 

Capstical: What did you just say Peter?

Spidey: Nothing . . . . 

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Kid, this is text

Spidey: shit

Ugly Ass: I have taught him so well

Queen of the Chat: It is as if they can never learn

Jerk Face Doctor: Kids never do

Red Ranger: me and Pietro are kids as well

Jerk Face Doctor: I know

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: You did not just add HIM TO THE CHAT

Stupid jerk Face Billionaire: No NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Queen of the Chat: So i;m not the only one triggered

Crazy Fucker: Why do yall dislike the doctor

Crazy Fucker: I hate Scott 0(｡-_-｡)

Small Bitch: IT WAS ONE TIME

Panther of the Sexy: What happened. 

Small Bitch: well I kinda played him when I was new to a lot of things

Crazy Fucker: AND he also kicked me in the balls

Small Bitch: TO BE COMPLETELY FAIR, that was not my fault

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: WHY ISBHE HERE

Queen of the Chat: THAT WHAT U AMA SAYING ︶︿︶

Jerk Face Doctor: because Wanda added me

Red Ranger: ≧ω≦ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Red Ranger: I did and he will stay

Green Giant Man: Hey Strange 

Jerk Face Doctor: Hello Bruce. 

Thunder: I just noticed you are here

Jerk Face Doctor: Wow

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: Oop. It's you-_-

Jerk Face Doctor: Its as if everyone is JUST noticing um here

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: well nor everything us about u Steven 

Jerk Face Doctor: Stephen*

Capstical: Hey, Stephen

Jerk Face Doctor: Steven

Capstical: I wanna ask u something

Green Giant Man: Are you bisexual or gay or straight or somethin????

Spidey: Well he is something, he's human

Ugly Ass: omfg. That's my baby boy

Panther of the Sexy: I have a baby boy ;)

Bestie: Please do not, sire. 

Queen of the Chat: What Vision said

Crazy Fucker: But he has to show me off :((

Panther of the Sexy: I didnt type that it was him

Small Bitch: What is ur relationship

Old Man: so much shit. This team has problema

Ugly Ass: hard core

Red Ranger: ngl, we do 

Jerk Face Doctor: I am gay. I do have type so don't try anything Bruce

Capstical: thank u Bruce for asking and thank u for answerung

Green Giant Man: u welcome

Quick Bunny: Oh he's not gay, I swear

Jerk Face Doctor: he's not?????

Silver Hand: he is not. He acts like it

Green Giant Man: STFU BARNES

Green Giant Man: I'm not tho

Silver Hand: ^ω^¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Green Giant Man: ∑(￣□￣;)╭∩╮

Silver Hand: Oh, by the way, I am Bucky. 

Jerk Face Doctor: I don't think we have had the pleasure to meet 

Silver Hand: well, I am an anti hero here and I tried to kill Romanoff, Wilson and Rogers

Jerk Face Doctor: wilson????

Ugly Ass: that's me. The hottest member here ;)

Spidey: Did u just flirt ●︿●

Spidey: WUTH HIM●︿●

Ugly Ass: I flirt with everyone 

Old Man: touche

Spidey: -_- 

Crazy Fucker: I'm wilson, the one he tried to kill. 

Crazy Fucker: We are NOT RELATED 

Ugly Ass: That's true. I don't wanna be related to someone soooooooooooooooo ugly ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Panther of the Sexy: Say that again and I will go all Black Panther on u u asshole °Д°(￣.￣)

Ugly Ass: T'Challa is being mean︶︿︶

Thunder: you deserve it~_~

Bestie: tbh ≧ω≦

Silver Hand: anyway, I am very hot and good looking:)

Jerk Face Doctor: I like mine blonde, blue eyes and built

Thunder: Hi

Capstical: Hi

Thunder: long or short hair

Jerk Face Doctor: short

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: You stau AWAY FROM MY MAN STRANGE

Jerk Face Doctor: no offense but he isn't my type

Silver Hand: 

Jerk Face Doctor: You are very good looking

Silver Hand: thank you ^ω^

Silver Hand: tasha, why don't u like him ://

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Just because he acts nice doesn't mean he is HES AN ASSHOLE

Jerk Face Doctor: we only met once

Red Ranger: I only brought him over to help me with a few things and he talked to Steve

Capstical: Legit, nothing happened

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Stay away FROM STEVIE

Jerk Face Doctor: Okay, Steve I like you 

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: You aRe BAOUR TO CATCH THESE HANDA

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: (ง •̀ゝ•́)ง

Jerk Face Doctor: Can u shut up for a second u egostical, narcissistic asshole →_→

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: you're one to talk.     ←_←

Jerk Face Doctor: where r u guys

Red Ranger: You know where we are

Queen of the Chat: He knows Ahwrr we areeeeeeee

Silver Hand: .......

Red Ranger: I told him. He wanted to keep track on  how I am doing

Quick Bunny: he's keeping checks on me toooooo

Old Man: Are U Hitting ON Pietro noqwwlw

Jerk Face Doctor: I LIKE SHORT BLONDES GOODDDDDDD

Jerk Face Fucker: last time I checked the only shirt blonde is Clint and he isn't my type

Quick Bunny: he's MINE ♡♡♡♡

Spidey: Mr. Strange???

Jerk Face Doctor: yes????

Spidey: Can i ask u for help to

Jerk Face Doctor: sure

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Oh now UR SYEALINF MY LID

Crazy Fucker: I have popcorn

Panther of the Sexy: me too

Bestie: I'm with Loki

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: I like food

Thunder: I have food

Queen of the Chat: wandaaaaaa

Red Ranger: Yes????

Queen of the Chat: when r u guys getting back

Red Ranger: idfk. Tony won't stop fuming in the car

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: uwjwmwkakkwmwkskwmsjksmssm mooksk

Silver Hand: Can i see how u look like?????

Small Bitch: yet no one want a to see me

Crazy Fucker: because u are an ugly how

Bestie: Loki

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: Yes, Viz????

Bestie: Wanna practice magic with me, Wanda, and Stephen

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: U stile HIM TOOOOOOO SKSKSKSKSKSKKS

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: CATCH TGESE AHNS

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: ୧(ಠ益ಠ

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: Gladly

Jerk Face Doctor: Of course

Silver Hand: thank you. I wanna see everyone I meet

Small Bitch: Uh helllooo

Silver Hand: I have u seen u before  

Crazy Fucker: ooop

Queen of the Chat: Bruce

Green Giant Man: yes????

Queen of the Chat: DMs 

Jerk Face Doctor: 

Jerk Face Doctor: Not the best but

Silver Hand: Dude ur hawt wtf

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: What Bucky said

Green Giant Man: tbh. They are right

Jerk Face Doctor: Thank you

Red Ranger: yoh love the attention huh

Jerk Face Doctor: every :)))

* * *

Brucie Bear // Natasha 

\--hh--

Natasha: Do i look jealous

Brucie Bear: you are screaming it rn¯\\(°_o)/¯

Natasha: ughhhhh

Brucie Bear: Are y really that jealous

Natasha: maybeeee

Brucie Bear: HE'S GAY°Д°

Natasha: doesn't mean he won't turn for her

Brucie Bear: HE HAS A TYPE°Д°

Natasha: HE COULD LIKE WANDA SECRETLY

Brucie Bear: I mean, u did turn for her -_-+

Natasha: my point exactly๏︿๏

Brucie Bear: She only has eyes for u and he has his eyes set on someone

Natasha: ubhhhhh

Brucie Bear: I promise, she loves u

Natasha: ell ik that but doesn't mean I'm at ease

Brucie Bear: ikkkkkkkkkkk

Natasha: I gotta go, everyone is here. We will talk later

Brucie Bear: e better. 

Natasha: I promise 

Brucie Bear: u better 


	8. Pets and News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here a BTS fan?????? Cause i wanna talk about the new album and wanted to see if u wanted to see the English lyrics in here?????

Speedster // Wanda

\--hh--

Wanda: I need a nap 

Speedster: Why

Wanda: we just went swimming right and I loved it omfg I am so tired 

Speedster: then sleeeeeeep child

Wanda: all twelve fucking minutes AFTERRRR

Speedster: shhhhhhhh

Wanda: └|•V•|┘

Speedster: (˘ᵌ˘)/*♡

Wanda: I can't tho. We are out eating

Speedster: nd he texting me???

Wanda: ?????

Speedster: And you're texting me?

Wanda: They all went off to fetch food. I'm alone while I am waiting for Natasha to bring me food 

Speedster: Lazy ass

Wanda: stfu 

Wanda: u NEVER wanna be up so ur one to talk

Speedster:╭∩╮ʕ◕ฺꀾ◕ฺʔ╭∩╮

Wanda: 凸ಠ益ಠ₎凸

Speedster: anything big over the mini date???????????

Wanda: Actually yes :)

Wanda: but I'm not telling uou. 

Speedster: WH Y NOT

Wanda: cause ur a blabber mouth

Speedster: I am not how DARE U Σ(⊙Д⊙)

Wanda: You are dear brother mine

Wanda: I can tell Stephen rho(≧ω≦)

Speedster: Oh you asshole ＼(ↀДↀ)／

Wanda: you love me :)

Speedster: i sometimes doubt it

Wanda: nah. You love tonsssssss

Speedster: just bc ur my sister

Wanda: I got u with ur arrow throwing boyfriend

Speedster: -_-

Wanda: (:

Speedster: he's so hot 

Speedster: 

Wanda: Natasha is even hotter

Wanda: 

Speedster: She has a great ass ngl and I'm gay as hell

Wanda: ik. She is utterly so hot and cute and adorable and amazing

Speedster: ur whipped :/

Wanda: like u aren't -_-

Speedster: I am not ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

Wanda: 

Speedster: Give a MAN A WARNING 

Wanda: and u say u aren't whipped

Speedster: how the hell did u get that and I DIDNT

Wanda: Tony

Speedster: it's always the billionaire huh

Wanda: yeppa

Wanda: but it's not like us don't enkpt it

Speedster: stfu

Wanda: never 

Speedster: so whatsvtge big news

Wanda: I am getting a bunny⊂(ᵔωᵔ)⊃

Speedster: stop lying

Wanda: I'm nottttt. 

Speedster: Yes u r 

Wanda: nope

* * *

Jackass // Pietro

\--hh--

Peitro: did u get Wanda bunny??? U￣ｰ￣U

Jackass: maybe may be not ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

Jackass: why?????

Pietro: She told me u got her a bunny

Jackass: I did. She wanted one and I, being a good dad, got it for her.¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

Pietro: Be a good father for me

Jackass: I never adopted you :????

Pietro: YOU ADOPTED HER AND WHEN U ASDOPT ONE OF US, U ADOPT BOTH OS US TONYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (°Д °)ﾉﾞ

Jackass: No i dont. last time i remember i can adopt whoever i want

Pietro: BUT WERREEEEEEEE TO IN ON PACKAGE YOU ASSHOLE

Jackass: lets take this into the fanily account

Pietro: Family account?????????????

Jackass: oh rightttttttttttttttttttttt, you weren't added into it

Pietro: What????!!!!!!!!??!??!?!??!?!?!\

Jackass: Uh, its the superfamily groupchat. My son and daughter and wade and natasha

Pietro: HOW IS THAT MOTHERFUCKER IN THERE

Jackass: he's basically Peter's husband and Natasha is basically Wanda's wife

Pietro: I feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllll so left outtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jackass: Its MY FAMILY. We need to talk about it and if u are agreed to be mine and Steve's sun u can be added

Pietro: FINE. BUT I HAVE TO BE. ME AND WANDA ARE TWO IN ONE

Jackass: Actually Wanda told me that too but i just didn't want to listen

Jackass: Not even Steve knew i adopted u guys until i told him when we went on the date two days ago

Pietro: he would adopt me [・з・]

Jackass: would he???????????????????????

Jackass: Would HE REALLY??????????????????????????? (⊙_⊙`)

Pietro: Yes∠꒰ᵔωᵔ꒱ヘ

Jackass: Maybe

Pietro: Just add me

Jackass; not until i ask them

Pietro: FineEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ʕ¬з¬ʔʕ¬з¬ʔ

Jackass: later tho because my baby is here with food since i had to sit down TO ANSWER SOMEone

Pietro:凸(ꐦ)凸 凸(ꐦ)凸 凸(ꐦ)凸

Jackass:[ⓛⓛ]╭∩╮

Pietro:(ﾉﾞಠДಠ)ﾉﾞ ୧(˛O˛)୨

* * *

Weirdo // Pietro

\--hh--

Pietro: So family chat Huh??????????

Pietro:ヾಠзಠ  ʕ¬з¬ʔ

Weirdo: Welp

Pietro: DID UF ORGET ABOUT ME

Weirdo: HAve u not been fucked yet by clint୧(○Д○)୨

Pietro: no(◑﹏◑)

Weirdo: how long? ʕಠᶅಠʔ

Pietro: five days

Weirdo: needy ass

Pietro: he's mad because Bucky said I was hawt so now he is just giving me the 'no sex for a week's treatment ( ᴗ◢ — ◣)

Weirdo: Well then . . . 

Pietro: (○﹏○)

Weirdo: I could say anything about the family xhat

Weirdo: and tiny wouldn't adopt you

Pietro: would Steve?????

Pietro: Tiny ＼(ᵔ∀ᵔ)／ ＼(ᵔ∀ᵔ)／ (*˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈)

Weirdo: probably if he knew. 

Pietro: Tony told him two days ago

Weirdo: huh

Weirdo: I mean he judt started the chat like three months

Weirdo: Steve hasn't been added yet. He didn't want to spoil it

Pietro: wow

Weirdo: we are gonna tell Steeb do not worry

Pietro: MHMMMMM

Weirdo: We will. Now I gtg because of our small dinner dates Nat came back with food

Pietro: bye u traderಠДಠ)╭

Weirdo: Love u tooooooooooo

Pietro: (°▽°)ﾉﾞ♡( ╬ ಠ益ಠ)


	9. Adopting Pietro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find manips of some of the ships and it ticked me off. -_-

Superfamily // Tony

\--hh--

The Mum: so should I finally add Steve to this chat??? ƪ(°ヘ°)ʃ

Jackass Daughter: I mean he is your bf ¯\\_(•–•)_/¯

Asshole Daughter: He is my other "father"

The Mum: we are your fucking father's Wanda -_-

Asshole Daughter: I refuse to believe it

Spidey Son: You should add dad (≧ω≦)

The Mum: at least Peter accepts it

Spidey Son: I dooo |•∆•|

The Mum: I know 

The Mum: (｡◕‿◕｡) (｡◕‿◕｡) V˙ᴥ˙V

The Funny Sun: I believe Mr. Rogers should added

Spidey Son: omfg. Stop being so modest

Asshole Daughter: Wade stop trying to act like you aren't a dirty ass minded bitch that always says he wants some Naked Peter ʕ¬з¬ʔ

The Funny Sun: I AM NIT LIKE THAT

The Mum: Yes you are -_-

The Funny Sun: okay MAYBEEEEEEEEEE

Jackass Daughter: Most definitely you dumbass ʕಠᆺಠʔ

The Funny Sun: FUXK U

The Funny Sun:┌(ಠ︿ಠ)┘ 凸(｀0´)凸

Jackass Daughter: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸        凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Spidey Son: stop fighting

Red Son: Hello guys

The Mum: it's my other son

Jackass Daughter: The one u share with Brucie Bear

Asshole Daughter: and with thor

The Mum: I will fight them all for full custody

Red Son: of me?

The Mum: yes

The Mum: ( ˘͈ ᵕ ˘͈♡)

Red Son: Okay then Mr. Stark

The Mum: you are mine and Steve's son

Spidey Son: But Thor and Bruce?

The Funny Sun: He has four dad's????????

The Funny Sun: Why am u finally knowing this???????? (◎ ◎)ゞ 

The Funny Sun: I*********

Jackass Daughter: ha, dumbass (๑•͈ᴗ•͈)

The Funny Sun: DO U WANT TO FIGHT?????????????

Jackass Daughter: Maybe maybe not ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

The Mum: that would be exciting

Asshole Daughter: don't encourage it pweaseeeeeeee (╯•﹏•╰)

The Mum: but I wanna see em fight

Spidey Son: Istg if they do, no more sex

Red Son: istn that harsh for you humans?

Red Son: Isn't***

Asshole Daughter: Yes. Very big punishment for human desire

Red Son: Oh. 

Asshole Daughter: Yes. It's horrible.                 ┌(ಠ︿ಠ)┘

Asshole Daughter: So mum

The Mum: idek why I still have that as my nickname

Jackass Daughter: Cause u know u r

The Mum: I know

The Mum: (⊙_⊙`)

Jackass Daughter: ⊙ᴗ⊙

Spidey Son: you gonna add Steve????

The Mum: oh yes right. Okay hold UPPPPPPP

* * *

_**+The Mum has added Steve Rogers+** _

_**The Mum has changed Steve Rogers' nickname to The Father**_

* * *

The Father: Uh hi?

The Father: Was is this????

The Mum: remember when I told you we had kids

The Father: Which u never explained

The Mum: well these are our kids

Spidey Son: Hello. 

The Father: I expected Peter

Asshole Daughter: and meeeeeeeeee

The Father: Natasha?????

Jackass Daughter: No that's Wanda. I'm the daughter in law -_-

The Father: Okay so Wanda and Peter

Red Son: Hello, Mr. Rogers. 

The Father: Well hello there Vision. 

The Father: isn't he like, yours, Bruce's and Thor's son????????

The Mum: I WILL FUGHR FOR FULL CUSTOFY OF VISION STFU

Asshole Daughter: Mhm

The Father: where is pietro?

The Mum: well .. .   ....  .  

Jackass Daughter: He doesn't wanna adopt him

The Father: But you adopted Wanda???????? ???????

The Father: Aren't tehy like two in one

Asshole Daughter: That's what IM SAYING

Asshole Daughter: (ノ°Д°)ノ~┻━┻

The Father: pat pat

The Funny Sun: Hello, Mr. Rogers?

The Father: Wade?

The Funny Sun: Yes

The Father: hello

The Funny Sun:          (:

Spidey Son: so are we gonna do a vote or some shit????????????????

The Father: Peter 

Spidey Son: I can feel u just scolding me

The Father: I am

The Mum: he is

Spidey Son: I am sorry. 

The Father: Do you mean it?

Spidey Son: Yes

The Father: okay good. 

The Mum: we are 

Asshole Daughter: I vote Yes

The Funny Sun: I like the speedster so Yas

The Father: I would adopt him

Red Son: I do like Pietro. A yes vote from me sir

Jackass Daughter: Idgaf

Spidey Son: add him

The Mum: that means I add Barton since they dating

Jackass Daughter: ADD THEM. 

The Mum: ughhhhh

The Mum: Fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

* * *

_**+The Mum has added Pietro Maximoff+** _

**_+The Mum has added Clint Barton+_ **

**_Asshole Daughter has changed Pietro Maximoff's nickname so Asshole Son_ **

**_Asshole Daughter has changed Clint Barton's nickname to Dickhead Sun_ **

* * *

Jackass Daughter: Welcome to the family

Asshole Son: FUXKINF FINALLY

The Father: LANGUAGE

Asshole Son: Sorry

Dickhead Sun: Are you?

Asshole Son: nope

The Funny Sun: Wow

Spidey Son: Oh shut up Wade

The Funny Sun: make me baby boy ;)

Jackass Daughter: Save the kinky shit for the fucking DMs

Spidey Son:         :p

Jackass Daughter:(ノ°Д°)ノ~┻━┻ 凸(ꐦ)凸

Spidey Son: wtfffffffff

The Mum: let her be

Jackass Daughter: How wise

Dickhead Sun: so what is this?

The Mum: my family

The Mum: they made me adopt Pietro so he is in this know

Asshole Son: ヾ(^・ω・^)ゞ

The Mum:└|•V•|┘

The Father: and all the in laws are here so 

Dickhead Sun: wowww

The Father: I was just added

Asshole Daughter: Yeah

Red Son: Tony kept Steve in the dark

Jackass Daughter: About adopting avengers and making them THEIR MIDS

Dickhead Sun: so it's 

Dickhead Sun: Me, you, Natasha, Wanda, tony, Steve, Wade, peter, and who else??

Red Son: It's me, Vision. 

Dickhead Sun: but aren't u the kid OF Tony, Bruce, and Thor . Not Steve????

The Mum: I SWEAR TI FUCKING GOD

The Mum: IF SOMEONE ELSE BRINGS THAT UO I WILL SNACKA .BITCH (ノ°Д°)ノ~┻━┻

Dickhead Sun: u was just asking you asshole

Jackass Daughter: WeveW been asking him that since three months aho

Asshole Son: wow

Spidey Son: so 

The Funny Sun: imma be outside 

Spidey Son: no

The Funny Sun: so if anyone asks

Spidey Son: no

Jackass Daughter: I agree with Peter

The Funny Sun: IM OUT'STANDING

Asshole Daughter: whyyyyyy

The Father: └|•V•|┘

The Mum: wow

The Mum: JUST WOW

Dickhead Sun: WIWIWKWKWKWKWKWEJJSJ SHD JSJJSKS KSKSK jejejemsoamasjsmaksksks

The Funny Sun: hehehe . It was awesome

The Funny Sun: hahahaha :") :') :") :')

Asshole Daughter: How are u dating HIM???

Spidey Son: Honestly idek ⊙⊙

The Funny Sun: This is why

The Funny Sun: 

The Father: Actually, that is a very cute picture. ⊂(ᵔωᵔ)⊃

The Mum: yep. 

Asshole Son: Me and Clint have one tooooooooooo

Jackass Daughter: We have some but like hell I'm sharing those (¬ᴗ¬)凸

Asshole Daughter: she has them all so I can't really do anything        ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

The Mum: Damn.

Red Son: Wanda and I have some pictures

The Father: Tony and I have some too

Spidey Son: Send them 

Jackass Daughter: Well I have this of the parents when we first came together

Jackass Daughter: Idek how I got the picture 

Dickhead Sun: Remember we found a phone and u hacked it and u sent it to yourself

Asshole Daughter: wtf

Dickhead Sun: I can't believe it still worked. 

Jackass Daughter: tbh

The Mum: send it

Dickhead Sun: they never have seen it have they???????

Jackass Daughter: basically

The Father: I feel like I'm actually going to be humiliated

Jackass Daughter: Maybe, idk ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

The Father: send it pleasee

Dickhead Sun: I have it to if u want me to send it??????

Jackass Daughter: 

Spidey Son: if that is not the saddest but cutest picture I have seen then fuck my life

The Father: language

Spidey Son: SORRY ('•﹏•)

The Mum: so no one DID KISS ME?!?

Dickhead Sun: No, he was about to. But instead he just hugged u and cried  @(。・-・)@

Jackass Daughter: until Bruce got tired of it and yelled at u 

The Mum: I swear, Bruce loves to yell at me

The Father: so does the hulk

The Mum: mhm. 

The Mum: this was before we started to date

The Father: I liked u back then too

Asshole Daughter: this is sappy as fuck. (￢_￢)

Red One: Did you have feelings for him as well back then, Mr. Stark?

Asshole Daughter: SAPPINESS (￢_￢)

Asshole Son: As if u aren't with Natasha

The Funny One: I want that question answered

The Mum: I did

The Funny One: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Spidey Son: u and ur dramatic self -_-

The Funny One: ❤️

Spidey Son: ❤️

Dickhead Sun: I have a drawing that Steve made of us :/

Dickhead Sun: 

The Father: hehehehehehehhehheehe

The Mum: that is adorable

Asshole Daughter: he let me color it

Jackass Daughter: ur such a child.

Asshole Daughter: but I'm URS 

Jackass Daughter: oh ik

Red Son: 

The Funny One: u guys look like u guys were on a date ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ 

Spidey Son: Wade -_-

The Funny One: Hwat it's true?????

Jackass Daughter: Watch it u asshole (* - -)

Asshole Son: it's when we went to go see The Fate of the Furious

The Mum: u went with them????

Asshole Son: We are a trio

Asshole Daughter: Nat would have come along but someone had gone if with someone else

The Mum: Rightttttttttttt

The Mum: at least u now know why

The Father: True

Spidey Son: I feel like I'm missing something

The Mum: It's a surprise

Asshole Daughter: I'm tired so I'mma go take. A nap

Red Son: I gotta go help Bucky with something

Red Son: Bye. 

Dickhead Sun: So 

The Funny One: Dates?

Asshole Son: sure

The Mum: don't do shit I would do

Spidey Son: me and Wade never do

Dickhead Sun: we do

The Mum: I have heard

The Father: You guys can never wait can you

Asshole Son: nope

Jackass Daughter: bye ugly asses

The Father: -_-

Jackass Daughter: 

The Mum: let's go Steve

The Father: to?????

The Mum: Movies 

The Father: ?

The Mum: I have tickets for The Solo Movies

The Father: Natasha

Asshole Daughter: I saw Solo

Jackass Daughter: but we are cuddling (◑﹏◑)

Asshole Daughter: STAR WARS ⊂(ᵔωᵔ)⊃

The Father: Let's go, we'll be by the front doors

Jackass Daughter: we'll be down there in a few

The Mum: Hurry. It starts in thirty

Jackass Daughter: okay okay. Wanda already is pulling me off sooooooo

Spidey Son: lucky asses

Dickhead Sun: HAVE fun

The Mum: 凸(✿ಠ︿ಠ)凸


	10. Well. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So Tony and Stephen, I don't think they hate each other but they hate each other. :)

Jackass Bitch // Stephen

\--hh--

Stephen: Jackass

Jackass Bitch: Motherfucker

Stephen: Last time I checked i remember, I like dick more that vaginas

Jackass Bitch: I don't need to know about your love life

Stephen: I know :)

Jackass Bitch: 凸ಠ益ಠ₎凸 凸ಠ益ಠ₎凸

Stephen: How is Steve?

Jackass Bitch: Fine fine. 

Stephen: Why are u jealous or like I dunno hate me?

Jackass Bitch: Because u like blondes and strong ones :(

Stephen: Yes but short boys not tall ones

Jackass Bitch: You seem tall as fuck tho

Stephen: necause you're hella short

Stephen: And because of my dear cloak. Makes me seem taller

Jackass Bitch: ughhhhhh. But Steve is hot

Stephen: He is but not my type in size

Steohen: :| :| :| :/ :/ :/

Stephen: so don't be jealous

Jackass Bitch: Aren't u also richer than me?

Stephen: no

Jackass Bitch: YAYAYAYAYAY

Stephen: I'm still better than you

Jackass Bitch: Yeah no -_- 

Stephen: I am

Jackass Bitch: YOU WISHHHHHH

Stephen: I have magic

Jackass Bitch: I have a great suit

Stephen: I have the time stone

Jackass Bitch: I have a super soldier boyfriend

Stephen: I have a CIA boyfriend tHAT WORKS WITH U

Jackass Bitch: WAIT WHAT??????

Stephen: nothing

Jackass Bitch: do u not dare tell me u just told me Nothing

Jackass Bitch: ARENT WE FACIAL HAIR BROS

Stephen: you hate me and THAT WAS ONE TIME :/

Jackass Bitch: Made us have a bond and I don't hate you I'm jealous -_-

Stephen: you're both

Jackass Bitch: stop trying to change the fucking subject

Stephen: Technically I didn't. All I did was talk about a SUBJECT YOU brought up to me

Jackass Bitch: You still kept talking about it

Stephen: Cause u did too

Jackass Bitch: ughhhhh

Jackass Bitch: stop changing it now

Jackass Bitch: tell me

Stephen: What do I need to tell you?

Jackass Bitch: Bitch

Jackass Bitch: -_- -_- -_- -_-

Stephen: ^~^ ^~^

Jackass Bitch: TELLLLL MEEEEEEEE.

Jackass Bitch: Pleasee

Stephen: Tony Stark begging for something

Jackass Bitch: Clearly u haven't seen me in the bedroom

Stephen: Oh for God sakes shut up

Jackass Bitch: Tell me

Stephen: About?

Jackass Bitch: u know what I'm talking about

Stephen: Don't recall :/

Jackass Bitch: OH WHEN I GET NY HANDS ON YOU

Stephen: I don't think ur boyfriend will appreciate that

Jackass Bitch: oh u pain the ass (ಠДಠ)

Stephen: Plus Wanda would hold u back. I am her geavher anyway

Stephen: Teacher*

Jackass Bitch: 

Jackass Bitch: Tell me Pleasee

Stephen: oh that

Jackass Bitch: Yes thattttt

Stephen: You hate me and I hate you

Jackass Bitch: No u don't. And no I don't. I act like I hate almost everyone except Stevie

Stephen: Sureeeee

Jackass Bitch: we're Facial Hair Bros. Now tell me who it is

Stephen: No

Jackass Bitch: I'll give u 10k if I don't get it right. But if I do guess it right I get to keep calling u my facial hair bro

Jackass Bitch: I get three tries

Stephen: 10K???

Jackass Bitch: Yes

Stephen: 20k

Jackass Bitch: but that's too much

Stephen: ur a fucking billionare

Jackass Bitch: I'll make it 25k

Stephen: Deal.

Jackass Bitch: Morgan?

Stephen: No. Not my type

Jackass Bitch: true

Jackass Bitch: ummmmm

Jackass Bitch: Watson

Stephen: No. 

Stephen: you'll never guess

Stephen: heh :)

Jackass Bitch: Unmm

Jackass Bitch: Is it Everett??????

Stephen: How the hell???

Jackass Bitch: HAAAAA I GOT IT RIGHT 

Jackass Bitch: Third try is always lucky :)

Jackass Bitch: ✧ \\( °∀° )/ ✧<(^~^<)

Jackass Bitch: ＼(・ω・)ゞ

Stephen: (ﾉﾞ ͡° ᆺ ͡°)ﾉﾞ ┴─┴

Jackass Bitch: Love u too

Stephen: I can't believe u guesses taht

Jackass Bitch: Well it isn't that far off. He looks a lot like ur type Stephen.

Jackass Bitch: 

Jackass Bitch: He is kinda hot but he's almost my size so no

Stephen: He's a mean asshole but I love him                                 (๑•ᴗ•๑)♡

Jackass Bitch: Eh. Who else knows????

Stephen: Wanda 

Stephen: she caught me snogging him

Jackass Bitch: Ooff. 

Stephen: -_- keep ur mouth shut Stark

Jackass Bitch: or else?????

Stephen: I have magic, a magical cloak, and a CIA boyfriend

Jackass Bitch: I have a hulk. Science brossssss

Stephen: Idiot (¬_¬)ﾉ

Jackass Bitch: Bitch ass

Stephen: He does like to take me from behind

Jackass Bitch: U KNOW WHAT FUXK THIS SHITTTTTTT.

Jackass Bitch: nope. IM NOT DOING THIS STEPHEN

Jackass Bitch: ┴┴ ＼＼('0')／／ ┴┴

Stephen: Best way to get a Stark out of ur hair

Jackass Bitch: Now listen here bitch.

Stephen: what? Gonna through a tantrum??  Like the baby u r

Jackass Bitch: oh fuck uuuuuuu

Stephen: U wish but ur no top

Jackass Bitch: (: I can't deny taht now can I?

Stephen: :'( I'mma be sick

Jackass Bitch: Join the motherfucking club

Jackass Bitch: I gtg because I'mma about to drive but when I see u

Stephen: I'mma throw a tantrum (ᵔДᵔ)ʕ◑ڡ◑ʔ

Jackass Bitch: ┴┴ ＼＼('0')／／ ┴┴                                               ╭∩╮[ಠ益ಠ]╭∩╮

Stephen: I hate u too buddy I hate u too

Jackass Bitch: By stupid head

Stephen: Bye dick head


	11. All Against Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Chris. Happy Birthday to Chris, happy birthday to him ❤️ 
> 
> Our small Cap is 37, he grew up so much.

Weirdos of Fuckers // Clint

\--hh--

Old Man: Someone explain to me why Maximoff is walking around with a bunny?????

Red Ranger: Because I can u asshole

Old Man: Okay first of all, u have been spending to much time with either Tony or Stephen

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: because I'm great (⊃๑ᵔ꒡ᵔ๑⊂)♡

Jerk Face Doctor: Bitch, I'm greater

Queen of the Chat: Like hell u are. I'm better than both ur fucking asses⊂(ᵔωᵔ)⊃

Old Man: NVM u definitely spend a lot of time with Natasha

Red Ranger: Because I love her. You on the hand 

Red Ranger: ¯\\_ (ツ) _/¯ ʕ ･ิᴥ･ิ ʔ

Old Man: Second of all, how TF did u get a bunny?

Red Ranger: Because I wanted to

Old Man: I don't like bunnies

Quick Bunny: HEYYYYYYY

Old Man: Okay except u

Quick Bunny:     :)

Red Ranger: Well u can go fuxk yourself

Old Man: NOW LISTEN HERE U LITTLE SHIT

Old Man: DO NOT MAKE ME BITCH SLAP YOU└(•̀Д•́)┘

Jerk Face Doctor: OKAY HOLD ON A SECOND

Quick Bunny: Clint, I love u but STOP

Queen of the Chat: I will get on that fucking ceiling and u will never see me stabbing u

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: I would watch 

Silver Hand: I WILL SHOOT U 

Bestie: Mr. Barton sir, do not talk to Wanda that way

Red Ranger: hehehehehehehhehheehe Everybody loves me

Old Man: Oh STFU

Queen of the Chat: if anyone asks where Clint has gone, he's gone off to Africa

Panther of the Sexy: Oof, I feel like Okoye will have a blast with a "stupid white guy"

Old Man: First if all, I am not stupid

Panther of the Sexy: U kinda are 

Ugly Ass: I can't lie about that

Old Man: What have I done that is stupid:

Red Ranger: U did just say u would bitch slap me when I have an AI as a best friend, Black Widow as my gf, Tony as my dad, Steve as my dad, Stephen as my sexonf bsf, and I have a super fast brother

Old Man: Kkay, that was pretty stupid

Capstical: You thought it was okay to shoot at Bruce with an arrow once

Giant Green Man: u ran away when I was about to get mad at u

Old Man: I was boredddd

Quick Bunny: Why would u want to get Bruce mad??????

Red Ranger: he's the worst one when he gets mad

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: U thought it was okay to sneak up on Natasha at One In the morning

Queen of the Chat: I stabbed him . . . In the stomach. Nick wasn't happy

Old Man: I didn't actually think I was gonna get stabbed

Capstical: You scared me and I socked u in the nose

Old Man: I GET IT IM STUPID

Panther of the Sexy: Finally he ADMITTED IT

Thunder: You mortals are very stupid

Thunder: Except Jane and Wanda and Natasha

Capstical: Actually Wanda does some dumb things

Red Ranger: IT WAS ONE TIME

Casptical: I know

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Wot????

Red Ranger: He won't tell u because I am blackmailing him

Jerk Face Doctor: with??????

Red Ranger: I will tell u later today at practice

Jerk Face Doctor: okay doke. Are u joining us Vision?

Bestie: Yes, yes I will. 

Thunder: Can I join?

Hot Asshole of a Jerk Face: No, no u cannot.

Thunder: But I want to

Hot Asshole of a Jerk: Well u can't -_-

Thunder: Fine

Crazy Fucker: I gotta switch my nickname and Wade's 

Ugly Ass: Do u? 

Crazy Fucker: Yes because I'm not crazy 

Ugly Ass: Ughhhhhh

Spidey: You are crazy Wade

Red Ranger: But he's fun

Ugly Ass: Thanks :)

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Still can't believe ur dating THAT

Red Ranger: 

Queen of the Chat: Such a fucking elf

Spidey: So mean to him 

Old Man: He is tho

Ugly Ass: Why u so mean to me?

Queen of the Chat: STFU CLINT NO ONE CARES

Quick Bunny: Heyy, no being mean to a cutie like him ꒰❣ω❣꒱

Red Ranger: Ten minuties ago u were yelling at him for him wanting to bitch slapping me 

Quick Bunny: That was in the past

Red Ranger: Was it?!?!

Queen of the Chat: No, no it wasn't. 

Old Man: u all hate me

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: We do

* * *

_**Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has set Crazy Fucker's nickname to Ugly Ass** _

**_Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has set Ugly Ass' nickname to Crazy Elf Fucker_ **

**_Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has set Old Man's nickname to Legolas_ **

**_Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has set Hot Asshole of a Jerk's nickname to Rock of Ages_ **

**_Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has set Thunder's nickname to Point Break_ **

* * *

Legolas: Oh why this nickname ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Because I wanted to

Red Ranger: ahahaha point break

Point Break: can I add jane?

Legolas: Idgaf

Casptical: i STll can't believe she isn't in this already

War Idiot: I am so lonely

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: I wasnjust with u a minute ago

War Idiot: yet I'm still lonely

Giant Green Man: I'm bored wanna go break some shit????

Jerk Face Doctor: Can I join????

War Idiot: sure

Jerk Face Doctor: Wooooo

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Oh I see. Stealing my best friends huh?

Jerk Face Doctor: I am more likeable

Spidey: Are u?!?!

Jerk Face Doctor: Than Stark , yes :)

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: OH FUCK U

Capstical: he looks like a twink ¯\\_(•–•)_/¯

Jerk Face Doctor: I am

Giant Green Man: Welp

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Also, no one gives a fuck about u either Clint

Legolas: oh fuck u

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: U ain't tall, nor that strong, nor that sexy so no thankful

Red Ranger: Ur ugly asf Clint

Red Ranger: ¯＼_(ツ)_/¯

Queen of the Chat: tbh. Ur uglier than Wade.

Crazy Elf Fucker: HEYYYYY

Spidey: Don't go around offending my bf

Queen of the Chat: Do u guys really wanna try me????

Spidey: No ma'am

Crazy Elf Fucker: Maybe

Legolas: But I'm hot

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Are u really? 

Silver Hand: Not my type

Jerk Face Doctor: Same

Quick Bunny: He's my type

War Idiot: Because ur an idiot

Ugly Ass: You are I have a hot boyfriend

Ugly Ass: 

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Woah

War Idiot: If I was into guys WOAHHHHHH

Giant Green Man: lucky ass is on Rolling stone

Capstical: So that's what Sam always wants u to train shirtless

Panther of the Sexy: Basically

Silver Hand: Ur hawt

Rock of Ages: Well, you are a ravishing mortal

Ugly Ass: BACK THE FUCK OFF

Small Bitch: Damnnnnn 

Silver Hand: I wanna steal him away now

Ugly Ass: I will personally fight u

Silver Hand: I have a metal arm and I'm stronger and a super soldier 

Silver Hand: do u really want to?

Ugly Ass: Anything to defeat ur ugly ass

Jerk Face Doctor: He's better looking than u Sam

Ugly Ass: I see why u dislike him Natasha -_-

Queen of the Chat: FINALLY SOMEONE SEES

Legolas: Bitch I am so good looking. 

Point Break: Not that good looking

Legolas: Oh STFU. Ur a fucking god

Rock of Ages: So am I

Legolas: Thor is a better god

Giant Green Man: Puny god

Rock of Ages: I SWEAR TO GOD

Jerk Face Doctor: You sound like Everett :') :')

Casptical: As in the CIA Agent?

Jerk Face Doctor: Yes. We are close friends

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: HEHEHEHEHE

Jerk Face Doctor: Sometimes I wanna slap Tony across the face

War Idiot: Just do it. I do it all the time

Queen of the Chat: I do too. It's fun

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Y'all sonmean

Legolas: U deserve it

Red Ranger: NO OME CARES CLINT

Red Ranger: 

Red Ranger: He's a hot Puny god ¯\\_(・ω・)_/¯

Rock of Ages: Why thank u

Spidey: Welp

Capstical: Okay it's three in the evening

Panther of the Sexy: we know this :/

Capstical: Everyone go do everything u need to do because I'mma make dinner a big one and then we are going to watch a movie or just hang out

Jerk Face Doctor: Am I allowed to come?

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: He said everyone on this chat so EVERYONE

Jerk Face Doctoe: Can I brinf everett????

Capstical: sure

Red Ranger: When do we have to be back?

Silver Hand: By seven everyone has to be in the living room

Spidey: Roger that

Point Break: Can Jane be invited? She is New York for some business..

Casptical: Sure. Just be here by seven, the latest seven fifteen. 

Queen of the Chat: Okay dokeeee.

* * *

_**+Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has added Jane Foster+** _

_**Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire has set Jane Foster's nickname to Point Break's Girlfriend** _

* * *

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Welcome to the family Jane. 

Queen of the Chat: You are now part of this shityy ass, fucking family

Red Ranger: and the third girl here

Silver Hand: I hope u have fun and enjoy the ride

Point Break's Girlfriend: What the fuck

Legolas: U will understand later today

Red Ranger: u will get used to it

Point Break's Girlfriend: ????????

Rock of Ages: （〜^∇^)〜（〜^∇^)〜 ʅ(◕ᴗ◕ʅ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start adding like some normal after scenes of the team being dorks and haters on each other?


	12. Break You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless promo, but I want more ideas for this fanfic and if you want to recommend me something DM me at my twitter: sidekick_cruz 
> 
> I want to write things you guys wanna see and maybe we can become friends because I need more friends. :)

Stupid Bird Man // Natasha

\--hh--

Natasha: I am going to murder you (¬_¬)ﾉ

Stupid Bird Man: what the fuck did i do now?       :?

Natasha: You drank all my coffee you cunt -_-

Stupid Bird Man: Oh that

Natasha: Watch your back, Barton

Stupid Bird Man: You know, I never miss right

Natasha: I don't either

Stupid Bird Man: How come you always chose me to blame??!?!??!?!??!??!

Natasha: Tony has his owe coffee and so doe Steve. Pietro drinks hot chocolate because he can't be high on caffeine. And the only one that dares to fight me: You and Wade. But Wade hates hot coffee

Stupid Bird Man: UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Natasha: Also, Bruce outted you :)

Stupid Bird Man: I'mma kill that bitch (˵ •̀ ﹏ •́ ˵ )ﾉﾞ

Natasha: I wonder how it felt to be loki? MAybe HUlk will give u the same treatment

Stupid Bird Man: (/#-_-)/~┻┻〃 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Natasha: hehehe. Don't touch my best friend

Stupid Bird Man: I thought I was ur bsf

Natasha: Meh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Stupid Bird Man: WHAT DO YOU MEAN EH?!?!?!??!?!? !?!???!?!?!?!?!?!?

Natasha:¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Stupid Bird Man: 凸(✿ಠ︿ಠ)凸 [ⓛⓛ]╭∩╮

Natasha: nOw, buy me coffee

Stupid Bird Man: No

Natasha: Yes

Stupid Bird Man: No

Natasha: Okay. Watch your back

Stupid Bird Man: What are you going to do? -_-

Natasha: Oh nothing . . . 

Natasha: I am innocent 

Stupid Bird Man: YOu wish

Natasha: Oh i am far from innocent

Natasha: I egt hot and bothered around Wanda ;)

Natasha: lOok at her

Natasha: 

Stupid Bird Man: EHHHHH

Natasha: You're a dead man walking

Stupid Bird Man: I know :)

Natasha: And maybe loki is in your room, right about

Stupid Bird Man: What?

Natasha: Now

Stupid Bird Man: sevbhgfvyuhsdgctywgnheuibnxwgenxmeuiwgbcybg qwoyewybgnmijioqwhngydfbwx wxuiwqgbymqwjio eiowyne8qwgnmojmio uqweyqgnimwehuqgbyenu

Stupid Bird Man: oeyrnwiegbwu wenurgncwuixn  eriouuixhnjm rwioex uibyeyrhmxiowjmnixehnqhweg xquequihwruinqiro

Natasha: hehehehehe

* * *

The God of Whining // Stephen

\--hh--

Stephen: I need a favor

The God of Whining: No

Stephen: you don't even know what I was going to ask, LOKI -_-

The God of Whining: No

Stephen: I should just create a portal and let you fall through it endlessly for a whole day

The God of Whining: Dont u dare ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

Stephen: Then do me this favor you jackass

The God of Whining: I don't want to. I don't like you

Stephen: And you think I like you?!?!??!? You're so fucking whiny๑(ᵔ •̀ ω•́ ᵔ)๑

The God of Whining: I am not. You're an ugly mortal that everyone finds annoying

Stephen: At least i haven't tried to kill the Avengers and half of the world

The God of Whining: At least I didn't bring Dormammu and went on a loop

Stephen: I didn't mind

The God of Whining: I'm not the one hiding my relationship

Stephen: At least I am dating someone

The God of Whining: Everett is a fine man. I would court him

Stephen: Like hell you will(ง •̀ω•́)ง

Stephen: He's mine, understood. MINE

The God of Whining: Plus, he looks like he is a good man in bed ;)

The God of Whining: 

Stephen: I will kill you

Stephen: SHUT THE FUCK UP LOKI

The God of Whining: I know he likes me, he is nice to me

The God of Whining: I wouldn't mind courting him

Stephen: How do you even know about us????

The God of Whining: I saw you and him making out

Stephen: How are we always getting caught?!??!

The God of Whining: Also Wanda told me

Stephen: When?!??!?!

The God of Whining: After I saw you making out with Everett

The God of Whining: He is the hot for his age

Stephen: you're older than him

The God of Whining: Yet I look younger and hotter than you

Stephen: Bitch you wish

Stephen: 

The God of Whining: You aren't that good locking Wizard

Stephen: I AM A SORCERER 

The God of Whining: I don't care 

The God of Whining: 

The God of Whining: I am a very good looking god

Stephen: If this was Tinder, I would swipe left. You look to cocky

The God of Whining: I am better than you at least. 

Stephen: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Stephen: Back to why i even texted you, i need a favor

The God of Whining: No

Stephen: It's not from me, its from Wanda

The God of Whining: What does the princess want?

Stephen: Princess?

The God of Whining: Ah, yes, well I asked Natasha for permission to call her that because she has the looks of the princess and she if I could become her brother I would

Stephen: Wow

The God of Whining: Stop being jealous

Stephen: Who said I was jealous?!??!

The God of Whining: You're acting like you are(・ᴗ・)

Stephen: I'm not. Anyway

Stephen: I want you to go kick Clint in the balls

The God of Whining: I am happy too, but why?

Stephen: Well he drank Natasha's coffee and called me ugly . . . again ~ Wanda

Stephen: Sorry, I left my phone at home and the only reason I know is Pietro texted Stephen

The God of Whining: Okay, I will do it, only for the princess

Stephen: Thank you Loki 

The God of Whining: ( •ᴥ• )

Stephen: I hate you -_- 

The God of Whining: I know, its because i am better than you

Stephen: Stop being so fucking cocky, you whiny ass god

The God of Whining: Sure, I am whiny. 

Stephen: I have to go because I have to train with Wanda. 

The God of Whining: [ⓛⓛ]╭∩╮

Stephen: 凸ಠ益ಠ₎凸 凸ಠ益ಠ₎凸 凸ಠ益ಠ₎凸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you want to read a WidowWitch/Hawksilver fanfic, go read my new fanfic, it's called Save Me, Please.


	13. Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my birthday is at the end of the month and I'm not ready to be fifteen. But I'm excited?
> 
> Also that dog, she's my puppy. She is literally the cutest thing ever. Everything about her in this is true. Except for being fostered.

Half of Romanogers // Steve

\--hh--

Steve: So puppies.

Half of Romanogers: Puppies :)

Steve: IM SO EXCITED

Half of Romanogers: ME TOOOOO 

Steve: So I have a friend . . . 

Half of Romanogers: is it Stephen? It's Stephen isn't it -_-

Steve: MAYBE

Half of Romanogers: Spit it out, Steven

Steve: SO mean to me 

Half of Romanogers: -_-

Steve: He found the cutest dog ever ♡(*>ω<)ω<*♡

Half of Romanogers: mhm

Steve: But hes not a pitbull. 

Steve: He's a mix-breed boxer. His name is Dodger and he is about one year old

Half of Romanogers: Do u have a picture?

Steve: YEs

Steve: Hold up

Half of Romanogers: Welp

Steve: 

Half of Romanogers: HE's so cute (˘ᵕ˘)

Steve: Ikr ( l l ) ❤

Half of Romanogers: What does Tony think?

Steve: He doesn't know yet :/

Half of Romanogers: Wow

Steve: hush

Half of Romanogers; I have found some puppies too

Steve: You have?

Half of Romanogers: Yes

Steve: Let me see

Half of Romanogers: Okay so

Half of Romanogers: This Lilo and she is being fostered by a friend of my friend

Half of Romanogers: She is a pitbull/chihuahua mix

Steve: I didn't know u had friends :/  ¯\\_(・ω・)_/¯

Half of Romanogers: 

Steve: She's so cute ＼ʕ◑з◐ʔ／

Half of Romanogers: I HAVE FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF THIS WEIRD ASS FAMILY STEVEN

Steve: YOu love me (✿・ᵌ・)

Half of Romanogers: Debatable

Steve: HOw did a pitbull and chihuahua mate though?

Half of Romanogers: idk. I feel like it would have been painful

Steve: tbh

Half of Romanogers; BUt the outcome was cute

Steve: that's all that matters

Steve: Anyway, her name is Lilo???

Half of Romanogers: Yes

Steve: T'Challa's kitten is named Stitch

Half of Romanogers: Did u sit down with Peter and Bucky and Clint and Pietro and Wanda to watch disney/kid movies

Steve: MAybe

Half of Romanogers: WOw

Steve: IT's not like u havent' seen them either

Half of Romanogers: Blame wanda

Steve: I know u love Lion King

Half of Romanogers: SHut it, Rogers

Steve: No

Half of Romanogers: BITCH ʕಠɷಠʔ

Steve: NO, TOny is my bitch

Half of Romanogers: I know. Anyone would be lying saying that twink is a top

Steve: TBH 

Steve: He's so small

Half of Romanogers: Do you mean THERE or just in general

Steve: In general, he isn't THAT small there

Half of Romanogers: Wpw

Steve:╭∩╮༼–з–༽╭∩╮

Steve: So i just looked back at that picture and was SHE SMILING?!?!??!??!?!??!

Half of Romanogers: Yes

Steve: I've never seen a dog smile, like that

Steve: ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎

Half of Romanogers: They trained her to smile

Steve: Woah

Half of Romanogers: ikr

Steve: Well, we found cute dogs that aren't the breeds we wanted

Half of Romanogers; I thought I was gonna fall for a blonde

Half of Romanogers: But here I am with a very beautiful brunette

Half of Romanogers: 

Steve: I didn't think I would like a GUy

Half of Romanogers: I thought u liked Bucky back then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Steve: Nooooooo. He's my boy best friend

Half of Romanogers: wow

Steve: I couldn't like him like that. 

Half of Romanogers: Well Tony thought u liked Bucky¯\\_(・ω・)_/¯

Steve: What the fuck, really?

Half of Romanogers: yes, that's why he was so jealous and mad at u when u found him and brought him back to the tower

Steve: No wonder, he slept in the lab more often than not

Half of Romanogers: YEs, but me and Bruce locked them in a room so they could talk

Steve: And I am just knowing about this

Half of Romanogers: yes

Steve: WOOWOOWOOWOOWOOWOOW

Half of Romanogers: (∩_∩) (∩_∩) ( ^∇^)☞

Steve: ʕಠɷಠʔ (ꐦಠ◇ಠ凸)

Steve: OH, Tony wants to talk to us

Half of Romanogers: WHy?

Steve: idk. but get down here fast

Half of Romanogers: Okay doke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, any recommendations on where you guys want this to head cause i need more ideas and want to make this last :)


	14. Bucky's Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Seb getting so much freaking hate due to talking to a girl? He deserves to be happy :) :/

August Booth // Bucky

\--hh--

August: Hi

Bucky: Hiiiiiiiii

August: Well don't u seem energetic, James. :)

Bucky: Nobody calls me James anymore. No actually ever did apart from Steve when he was mad at me :/

August: Well, I like your name so I'mma call u by it

Bucky: Sounds and seems weird

August: Get used to it then. 

Bucky: (๑・︿・๑) (ᵕ̳ωᵕ̳)

August: What are you doing?

Bucky: Well I just got finished training with Natasha. 

August: Natasha?

Bucky: Oh righttt. She wasn't there when I went to the bar with those jackasses

August: They seemed nice

Bucky: Clint tried to shoot me with an arrow one time. 

Bucky: Actually he did end up shooting me. That guy can't miss :/ :'(

August: (ツ)(つ•́‿•̀)つ

Bucky: It's sad

August: Well. 

Bucky: U wanna see how Nat looks like?

August: Sure

Bucky: 

August: She's real pretty

August: But look at ur eyes. So blue :) <3

Bucky: ur making me blush Booth

August: Good cause ur handsome when u blush

Bucky: omfg. STOP

August: Nah I love teasing u

Bucky: I'mma die from this

August: Ur gonna die cutely and adorable and from blushing

Bucky: I have a metal arm and in human strength. I can kill you

August: You COULD but you WOULDN'T 

Bucky: Yes I would

August: no because u like me

Bucky: Do I?

August: Yes

August: 

Bucky: WHY ARE U SHIRTLESS

August: Because I'm working out :/

Bucky: and ur texting me?!

August: I was bored

Bucky: -_-

August: ❀ʕ◉ᴥ◉ʔ❀

Bucky: Well. Um. You look good

August: Just good? 

Bucky: you look hot

August:    ;) u know it

Bucky: Don't get cocky

August: I would never. 

Bucky: Liar

August: Maybe . . . 

Bucky: Wow

August: Heh. I tected u for a reason

Bucky: Not just to text me?

August: Apart from that

Bucky: What is it?

August: Well I wanted to ask if u wanted to hang iut sometime

Bucky: Like a date!?

August: If u want it to be ⊂(・_・)⊃

Bucky: Gladly. Are u free this Saturday?

August: Yeah, yeah. 

Bucky: Then make plans for Saturday. 

August: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWWOO

Bucky:    :') :') :') :')

August: see u then. I have to go before my sister gets mad at me

Bucky: U have a sister?!

August: Yes. I'll tell u later

Bucky: Oke

August: Bye, James. 

Bucky: Bye Booth. -_-

August: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short but Bucky needs some love


	15. Operation Puppy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll. Also, can I just say, Lizzie Olsen is gonna be death of me? Like I love her will all my heart UWU

Scarlet Daughter // Tony

\--hh--

Tony: The Puppies

Scarlet Daughter: Puppies 

Tony: I want them to be a surprised. 

Scarlet Daughter: You told them you would buy it tho :|

Tony: Ik.

Scarlet Daughter: Then how is it a surprise????

Tony: I was on planning on telling them we can't because we have limitless space 

Scarlet Daughter: They would move out for the puppies 

Tony: I KNOW THAT TOO

Scarlet Daughter: How about we tell them Peter and Wade are allergic and then they can't because they love those two

Scarlet Daughter: ?!?!!!

Tony: That could work. 

Scarlet Daughter: how about u ask them and I talk to Stephen

Tony: Why Stephen? 

Scarlet Daughter: He helped Steve find a small dog and I gotta Talk to Natasha's friend about her puppy

Tony: They found puppies?

Scarlet Daughter: More like doggos but both are one year old 

Tony: Well. House trained?

Scarlet Daughter: I think so. 

Tony: So if they really like them, we can get them for them

Scarlet Daughter: Yeah. Natasha has been talking about the dog non-stop. 

Tony: Really? how do they look like?

Scarlet Daughter: 

Tony: Him or her?

Scarlet Daughter: Her. Her name is Lilo

Tony: Ha, Lilo and Stitch with T'Challa's kitten

Scarlet Daughter: Haha. 

Scarlet Daughter: I also have one from Steve's doggie 

Tony: (⌐★ᴥ★)

Scarlet Daughter: Welp

Scarlet Daughter: 

Tony: Omfg. He's so cute ❤️

Scarlet Daughter: Ikr.

Scarlet Daughter: His name is Dodger.

Tony: It's gonna break my heart breaking his

Scarlet Daughter: Ikr. But still, they can be even happier when they see them

Tony: True. So we text the voys?

Scarlet Daughter: Yeap. :)

* * *

My First Born // Tony

\--hh--

Tony: I need a favor

My First Born: And what's that?

Tony: I need to u and Wade to act allergic to dogs for a week

My First Born: Why?

Tony: I have a surprise for Stevie. 

My First Born: ???????

Tony: 

My First Born: Oh

Tony: Yeah. 

My First Born: Well, how come they get a dog?!?!

Tony: Because I promised them 

My First Born: -_-

Tony: IllI get u one when u get ur own place

My First Born: Ugh. 

Tony: Stop whining. Maybe later in the future, okay?

My First Born: U better

Tony: I promise ,♡(*>ω<)ω<*♡(つᵕ̳ᆺᵕ̳)っ

My First Born: Okay .Well we will. Wade wants money

Tony: (+_+( how much -_-

My First Born: 200$

Tony: 100$

My First Born: ur a billionaire

Tony: and?

Tony: I'll give him 500$

My First Born: We'll take it. 

Tony: Good. 

My First Born: So what are we gonna do

Tony: u just have to come down into the living room in about three hours or when I text u and we will tell them

My First Born: Kkay

Tony: thanks kid (ᵔuᵔ)ﾉﾞ(⌐★ᴥ★)

* * *

Teacher // Wanda

\--hh--

Wanda: So I need u to talk to the person who is fostering Dodger

Teacher: Why hello to u too Wanda

Wanda: -_-

Teacher: Hehe :) what can I do for u??! ! ?!

Wanda: I just said :/

Teacher: Oh right right

Wanda: Did I just interrupt you during sex

Teacher: NOOOOOOOOO

Wanda: Stephen -_-

Teacher: It's post sex, thank u gery much

Wanda: Ewwwwwww

Teacher:     :) :) :)

Wanda: So can u talk to the fostering people for Dodger :/ :/ 

Teacher: Why? 

Wanda: We wanna surorise Steve and Natasha with the puppies but in order to ake that happen we need then to think we can't have yjem

Teacher: So what do u want me to do then? Tell them no?

Wanda: nooooooooooooooo

Teacher: ??????????

Wanda: Tell them to call Steve and say he can't come because Dodger already got adopted. I'mma go get him the day after tomorrow 

Wanda: and tell them I'mma come for him that's it's still for Steve but a surprised. 

Teacher: Alright. Fo u think this is gonna fool them?!?!

Teacher: They are both AVENGERS

Wanda: Steve is oblivious and Natasha believes me and Peter so :l :/ :)

Wanda: ¯\\_(・ω・)_/¯

Teacher: okayyy. Well I gtg

Wanda: STFUUUUUU ԅ(¯﹃¯ԅ)(✖ᴥ✖)

Teacher: ( ^∇^)☞

Wanda: (^・x・^) (^・x・^)

* * *

Rosie // Wanda

\--hh--

Wanda: I need ur help to do something. 

Rosie: Well, uh sure. What can I do for u?

Rosie: I mean, I know Natasha already said she would check on the Lilo. 

Wanda: About that. . . 

Rosie: U don't want Lilo anymore?

Wanda: It's not that. 

Rosie: ??????????

Wanda: Okay so I want to give Lilo to Natasha as a surprise and in order to do that I need to make it seem like she can't have her and that Lilo is already taken

Rosie: So u want me to say that someone else already adopted her?

Wanda: yes. Because she said she was gonna go talk to u tomorrow

Rosie: She did

Wanda: Just say u found her a better home and I'll come pick her up two days after today

Rosie: I will do that. Finally the kid is going to a good olace

Wanda: Me too. I'll leave u to whatever ur doing..

Rosie: Thanks. Have a good day Wanda

Wanda: You too, Rosie. 

* * *

Scarlet Daughter // Tony

\--hh--

Tony: Are u done?

Scarlet Daughter: Yes. You?

Tony: Same. So everything is in motion?

Scarlet Daughter: Duh. All we have to do is tell them.

Tony: I know. I'll call them down later today

Scarlet Daughter: Okay. Let's hope.they actually listen to us

Tony: tbh. IllI see u later

Scarlet Daughter: Same. Bye jackass

Tony: Bye bitchy qss daughter

Scarlet Daughter: Like father like daughter

Tony: -_-

Scarlet Daughter:       :)


	16. I Got a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made such great friends on Twitter that i am so happy. 
> 
> Act like he has his metal hand because I can't find to many manips. Also, I changed the guy that plays august so . . .

Boy Best Friend // Bucky

\--hh--

Bucky: STEVE

Bucky: STEEB

Bucky: STEVVVVEEEEEEEE

Bucky: STEEEEEEEEB

Bucky: STVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE

Boy Best Friend: WHAT?!????!?!?

Bucky: I may or may not have date . . . . . . . . . 

Boy Best Friend: WHAT?!??!??!??!??!??!?!??!

Boy Best Friend: SINCE WHEN?!??!??!??!??!?!

Bucky: Since today, two hours ago

Boy Best Friend: AND UR JUST TELLING ME NOW

Bucky: Natasha and Wanda took me to get my nails done :/ :/

Bucky: And then we went to go get me a haircut :/

Bucky: AND THEN I WENT GO GET FOOD

Boy best Friend: YOU HAVE A HAIRCUT??!?!??!??!?!

Bucky: 

Bucky: That's u rn

Boy Best Friend: What has Peter been doing to you?

Bucky: HEy leave my me-mes alone

Boy Best Friend: [ⓛⓛ]╭∩╮ (ﾉ*’‐’)ﾉ ﾐ ┸┸

Bucky: Also, yes I did

Bucky: 

Boy Best Friend; YOU GOT A YELLOW LEATHER JACKET TOO??!?!??!?!??!?!??!?!

Bucky: It was the girls' ideas. and I think I look nice ฅ(^ⓛᴥⓛ^)ฅ

Boy best Friend: If i was gay

Bucky: You are gay

Boy Best Friend: 

Boy Best Friend: If i was gay for u and not Tony, but u would own my heart.

Bucky: Awwww (•́ᴗ•̀)♡

Boy Best Friend: But u look good tho

Bucky: Thanks

Boy Best Friend: And who is the lucky man????????????

Bucky: His name is August and he is honestly so sweet

Bucky: 

Boy Best Friend: He is actually cute tho

Bucky: he is. I met him at the bar

Boy Best Friend: I hope it goes well

Bucky: Same. he is so sweet

Boy Best Friend: I hope he is. if not I'm not gonna stop natasha from shooting his ass

Bucky: u r so overprotective

Buck: It used to be the other way around

Boy Best Friend: Ik. but now, I'm the big brother

Bucky: For now

Boy Best Friend: Yeah, for now. 

Bucky: I gtg. the girlsb are gonna take me to do other things

Boy Best Friend: take care buck

Bucky: You too Steeb

Boy best Friend: -_- [ⓛⓛ]╭∩╮

Bucky: Ha,. (´•ω•｀)♡

Boy Best Friend: BYEEEEEEEEEE Have fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the plan for Tony and Wanda and how it goes? Idk if I should write it before or after Bucky's date.


	17. Dog sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys guys guys. ITS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY. I'm finally FIFTEEN. OMFG.

Asshole gf ❤️ // Wanda

\--hh--

Wanda: Hi there... Want some chocolate?

Asshole gf ❤️: T﹏T

Wanda: What kind?

Asshole gf ❤️: ʕT﹏Tʔ

Wanda: Dark chocolate it ISSSS. Wine?

Asshole gf ❤️: (˃﹏˂)

Wanda: White or red?

Asshole gf ❤️: (´-ωก`)

Wanda: red it is. Hot Cheetos????????

Asshole gf ❤️: (´.o﹏o｡`) 

Wanda: Alrightie. Three bagsssss. 

Wanda: Want me to buy Coco. I know you don't have that in your movie collection. .

Wanda: and Ik u love that movie. 

Asshole gf ❤️: （━┳━◇━┳━）

Wanda: We are having pasta today... Do u want me to bring u pizza instead????

Wanda: The boys can have the pasta. 

Asshole gf ❤️:(━┳━ _ ━┳━)。

Wanda: Hawaiian??? Pepperoni????

Asshole gf ❤️:・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Wanda: Woo. Half and half then. Should I grab some beers and sodas too????? 

Asshole gf ❤️: ⊂(•́﹏•)̀⊃

Wanda: Alrightie. How oh, Tony wants to buy u a stuff dog. Want it????

Asshole gf ❤️: ಥ﹏ಥ

Wanda: Look at it. It's so cyte and he is being sweet. He feels bad.

Wanda: 

Asshole gf ❤️: ( ; Д ; )

Wanda: he asked if u wanted it?????? Cause then he will buy it

Asshole gf ❤️: ..................... Yes

Wanda: Okay. Name? It has adoption papers. 

Asshole gf ❤️: ........ Mikey........

Wanda: Mikey??????

Asshole gf ❤️: mmhmhmhmhm.

Wanda: Last name??????

Asshole gf ❤️: mine and yours. :')

Wanda: UR YHE SOFTESS TEDDY BEAR IN THE FUCKING EORLD. I FUCKING LOBE YOU

Wanda: U FUCKING CUTUE PIE

Asshole gf ❤️: We never speak of this.

Wanda: Tony can hack my phone.......

Asshole gf ❤️: Well he is ther

Wanda: That too .but I swear, I won't. Cause ur cuteness is all mine ❤️❤️❤️

Asshole gf ❤️: ❤️❤️❤️ :'(

Wanda: Stop being sad. I'm getting everything u want. Tony is getting you Mikey. 

Asshole gf ❤️: Ik. I love u too. 

Asshole gf ❤️: I'll see u when u get home?????

Wanda: duh. ❤️❤️

Asshole gf ❤️: And cuddles. 

Wanda: I wonder what Bucky would say if I told him this....

Asshole gf ❤️: HUSH 

Wanda:             :)


	18. News!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii.

Weirdos of Fuckers // Natasha

\--hh--

Queen of the Chat: Hi

Spidey: HIIIIII

Crazy Elf Fucker: Oh hey

Spidey: Long time no see

Silver Hand: we see each other all the fucking time Peter

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Hey, Bucky :)

Silver Hand: Yes????? :)

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: DONT YELL AT MY KID YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: ╭∩╮༼–з–༽╭∩╮ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ

Silver Hand: He's not a kid. HES EIGHTEEN

Spidey: Nineteen*

Silver Hand: Stfu

Crazy Elf Fucker: Can I beat his ass??????

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Go at it

Crazy Elf Fucker: ٩ʕ๑•̀ㅂ•́ʔو

Red Ranger: What's happening??????

Queen of the Chat: Bucky offended Peter so now Wade is gonna fight Bucky.......

Capsical: Bucky, apologize

Silver Hand: No

Capsical: Bucky :|

Silver Hand: No

Capsical: James 

Silver Hand: Don't you dare

Capsical: Buchanan

Silver Hand: Fuck

Capsical: Barnes

Silver Hand: No

Silver Hand: Fuck u, you piece of fucking shit. YOU AINT THE BOSS OF ME

Ugly Ass: im dying :') :') :') :')

Point Break: Sam is indeed laughing, very very hard.

Panther of the Sexy: Why did I trade royalty for this stupidity.

Quick Bunny: You love us stfu

Panther of the Sexy: Thor?

Point Break: Yes, Mr. T'Challa?

Red Ranger: put ur hammer on Pietro's face. 

Panther of the Sexy: What Wanda said

Point Break: Alright

Legolas: You all abuse my baby :'(

Red Ranger: He's my brother

Giant Green Man: He's an asshole

Quick Bunny: I expected that from Tony not from u Bruce :'(

Giant Green Man: Sorry, not sorry

Rock of Ages: I'm so fucking BoredDDDDDDD

Spidey: Hey, Loki, wanna go do something.....

Rock of Ages: Please

Spidey: Meet me in the kitchen in ten

Rock of Ages: Okay :////

Queen of the Chat: WAITTTTTTTTTT

Bestie: ?

Spidey: ?????????

Queen of the Chat: NO ONE CAN LEAVE UNTIL I SAY SOME NEWS AND EVERYONE IS JERE

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: okay...... Why?

Capsical: You have news??????????

Queen of the Chat: Well a really big news

Giant Green Man: Oh really?

Queen of the Chat: Yes

Silver Hand: This is my news huh?

Queen of the Chat: Yes. Since u ain't telling them, I will

Capsical: Ohhhhhh I know

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: I know tooooo

Red Ranger: I'mma go get Ice cream

Jerk Face Doctor: Can u bring me some?????

Red Ranger: Open a portal and we can go where I wanna go

Queen of the Chat: -_-

Red Ranger: (ﾉ｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

Queen of the Chat: ❤️❤️❤️

Small Bitch: I'm here

Queen of the Chat: Oh I forgot about u

Small Bitch: wowowowow

Ugly Ass: good thing she did because I did too. We don't like u -_-

Red Ranger: I like him

Queen of the Chat: U like everyone

Red Ranger: Yes I do :) but I like u the most (•́ᴗ•̀)♡

Queen of the Chat: I like u the best too {♡ᴗ♡}

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Ew sappiness

Red Ranger: 凸ಠ︿ಠ凸

Quick Bunny: More than me :'( ?????

Red Ranger: Yes 

Quick Bunny: T﹏T

Red Ranger:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jerk Face Doctor: So the news???

Queen of the Chat: I'm waiting for Jane

Point Break: She's with me

Giant Green Man: I have news too.........

Small Bitch: Me toooooo

Ugly Ass: No one cares for your news ant

Small Bitch: -_-

Red Ranger: Okay I'mma add people

Queen of the Chat: Okay 

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Do we know them??????

Red Ranger: Yes. Well Scott knows one of them :) 

Red Ranger: Don't worry they are nice people.

* * *

_**+Red Ranger has added Hope van Dyne+** _

**_+Red Ranger has added Everett Ross+_ **

**_+Red Ranger has added Shuri+_ **

**_Red Ranger has set Everett Ross' nickname to Bossy Broken Boy_ **

**_Red Ranger has set Hope van Dyne's nickname to Red Queen_ **

**_Red Ranger has set Shuri's nickname to Genius Kid_ **

* * *

****War Idiot: I lurk

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: YOURE HERE

War Idiot: I've ways been here :) :) :))))))

Queen of the Chat: I forgot about u too

Rock of Ages: She forgets about everyone who isn't Wanda :/ :) 

Queen of the Chat: I have a clear shot from here :/ :) :) :))))))

Rock of Ages: Yikezzss

Genuis Kid: Why hello there

Panther of the Sexy: Hey, look, it's my baby sister

Genuis Kid: Oh look it's the idiot brother of mine

Peter: hi Shuri

Genuis Kid: Hi Peter. Where's Wade?

Crazy Elf Fucker: hi

Silver Hand: HI SHURIIIIIIIIIIII

Genuis Kid: Oh look, it's Bucky. My new brother

Panther of the Sexy: YOU LOVE ME 

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Oh, kids these days

Capsical: RugHTTTTT

Red Queen: Hi????

Small Bitch: SHHHHHH

Red Queen: Hi Biekeke?3)3(3(3$((33!3!(33(3(3

Red Ranger: What happened?????????

Small Bitch: I tackled her

Red Ranger: Why?

Small Bitch: Check ur pms

Queen of the Chat: Who is that???????

Red Ranger: My friend and Scott's friend

Jerk Face Doctor: why did u add him???????

Bossy Broken Boy: WHY IS MY NAME BOSSY BROKEN BOU?????????

Capsical: Hi, Everett

Bossy Broken Boy: Hi cap

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: OMFG U ADDED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Time to have some fun

Bossy Broken Boy: Hi bitch

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Hi asshole

Panther of the Sexy: Hi everettttttt

Bossy Broken Boy: HI TCHALLA

Ugly Ass: -_-

Jerk Face Doctor: I'm so sorry Everett

Bossy Broken Boy: Why????

Red Ranger: Oh sweet innocent boy :)

Bossy Broken Boy: DID U ADD ME TO A CULT WANDA?!???!?!?

Queen of the Chat: No. We added you to a very crazy, sarcastic, non-normal, fucking chaotic, stupid group chat of the avengers

Bossy Broken Boy: How many are here?????

Quick Bunny: Uhhhhhh, 12 to 20 people are in this chat

Capsical: And it's gonna go up

Jerk Face Doctor: I'm here because of Wanda too

Silver Hand: Well this is was Natasha's idea ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Giant Green Man: Welcome to the family Ross :)

Point Break's Girlfriend: youre in for a ride

Genuis Kid: This is going to be fun

Crazy Elf Fucker: Why is he here tho?????

Spidey: and why is she here???

Red Queen: What is that suppose to mean.???????

Spidey: Nothing..NoTHUNG

Legolas: Everyone here is either related somehow or is dating someone

Jerk Face Doctor: °`°

Point Break: What Mr. Arrow man has said

Legolas: Thor stop it!

Point Break: No.

Rock of Ages: I know many things

Jerk Face Doctor: Stfu Loki. Nobody cares

Red Ranger: Yeah so I just needed to add them..

Red Queen: Uh someone explain how is dating who and who is related. 

Queen of the Chat: Okay. Who are u first of all?

Red Queen: Names Hope. And I work with Scott or the idiot who can turn small. 

Crazy Elf Fucker: Can we get a selfie

Red Queen: Sure

Red Queen: 

Spidey: Oml. You are pretty asf

Red Queen: Thank you :)

Red Ranger: She is dashing

Small Bitch: +_+

Red Ranger:        :)

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Damn. Woah. YoureY beautiful

Capsical: Indeed..

Queen of the Chat: Yeah.....................

Giant Green Man: You are very dashing..

Giant Green Man: But have you seen how Natasha looks?

Red Queen: yes. Wanda shows you off lot

Quick Bunny: CLINT WHY AREMT U THAT WITH ME

Legolas: ¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

Quick Bunny: (•́﹏•̀ )

Red Ranger: Honestly, No one can beat Natasha on the way she looks .

Red Ranger: ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Rock of Ages: so much sappiness >~<

Red Ranger: ¯\\_(シ)_/¯ 凸ಠ︿ಠ凸

Rock of Ages: hehehehe

Queen of the Chat: okay is everyone here so I can share news?????

Spidey: Here

Crazy Elf Fucker: Here

Red Queen: Here

Small Bitch: HEHA

Rock of Ages: I'm dead inside

Point Break: Now's not the time Loki

Legolas: Here

Quick Bunny: Here

Capsical: Present

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Mahhahahh

Red Ranger: HIIII

Queen of the Chat: Ur so adorable ❤️

Red Ranger: (⊃˘ᵌ˘)⊃

Genuis Kid: You all are all so...... In love

Ugly Ass: It's disgusting

Panther of the Sexy: Ikr

Giant Green Man: Hello

Silver Hand: Ughhhhhhhhhhhh. Why

Queen of the Chat: Cause I want to

Bossy Broken Boy: I'm here 

Jerk Face Doctor: I'm sorry

Bestie: I am here as well

Red Ranger: VISION

Bestie: WANDA

Quick Bunny: PIETRO

Legolas: No

Point Break: Yo B)

War Idiot: Don't do that ever again Thor. 

Point Break Girlfriend's: What Rhodey said .

Queen of the Chat: Okay we're all here . 

Red Ranger: What's the news?????????

Queen of the Chat: BUCKY HAS A DATE

Queen of the Chat: I REPEAT: JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES HAS A DATE

Capsical: ThIS SATURDAY

Red Ranger: HE ALSO GOT A HAIR CUT. BOY LOOKS GOOD

Ugly Ass: That crazy fucker,........ Has a date??!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!

Spidey: Since whennnn?????????

Legolas: BRO WTFFFFFFF

Rock of Ages: I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quick Bunny: I wanna know

Giant Green Man: I also know who it is

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: The guy is cute

Silver Hand: ://///////// :--------}}}}}}}

Red Ranger: hehehehe

Small Bitch: I can't believe that man has a date

Point Break: I haven't seen his short hair

Silver Hand: Well I had to sneak in........ Wanda wanted to make it a surprise

Red Ranger: YEAH..

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Idek how he looks like

War Idiot: He cut his hair too?????????????

Spidey: Apparently

Jerk Face Doctor: Mind sharing?????? 

Silver Hand: 

Bossy Broken Boy: Woahhhhh. Bucky......

Jerk Face Doctor: T﹏T

Small Bitch: ??????????

Small Bitch: looking good metal arm

Red Ranger: We love how the yellow looks on jim

Giant Green Man: and look at me over here. Looking like a nerd .An ugly nerd

Giant Green Man: 

Queen of the Chat: Look that ny best friend . 

Red Ranger: You are a nerd

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: YOU AINT UGLY YOU HOE

Capsical: What Tony said, without the how part. 

Silver Hand: Bruce, stop being hard on yourself. 

Jerk Face Doctor: Where did u take that?????

Giant Green Man: About three months ago????? When we went to Bora Bora

Rock of Ages: You look good Bruce

Point Break: Yes you do.......

Giant Green Man: Thank you Thor, Loki .

Bestie:             :)

Red Queen: Why is it a surprise that Bucky is going on a date and that he cut his hair??????

Small Bitch: Bucky hasn't dated anyone ever and his hair was super long. 

Ugly Ass: gotta agree with him -_- he never cut his hair before.

Capsical: 

Silver Hand: STEVE WTFFFFFFF WBY THAT FUCKING OICTUEE U OUN

Capsical:  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (⌐★ᴥ★) (•́ᴗ•̀)♡

Silver Hand: -_-

Jerk Face Doctor: You look like a hobo

Silver Hand: Stfu. I can kill u. I'm still an assassin

Bossy Broken Boy: DONT GO NEAR HIM YOU PIECE OF SHIT

Panther of the Sexy: Well

Rock of Ages: It's showing

Red Ranger: I KNOW

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Hhhaaha

Jerk Face Doctor: STFU!!!!!!!!!

Red Queen: That guy is that guy?????

Capsical: Yes..

Small Bitch: Omay my news

Ugly Ass: It's gonna be small

Small Bitch: Kinda????? But it's big

Red Ranger: Go ahead Scott

Crazy Elf Fucker: Before you fo.....

Crazy Elf Fucker: I'm sorry Petey

Spidey: ???????

Crazy Elf Fucker: Mr. Barnes MAKE ME UR BITCH LET ME CALL Y DADDY HOLY FUCK A WHOLESOME MEAL

Crazy Elf Fucker: THOSE EYES ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Silver Hand: I don't know.......how to feel.........

Bestie: Take it as a compliment, sir.

Capsical: Oh Lord. 

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: Why.....????

Crazy Elf Fucker: He's hot asf now. :)

Spidey: He's not my boyfriend

Crazy Elf Fucker: Yes I am

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: FINALLY

Crazy Elf Fucker: HEY

Red Ranger: Children +_+

Queen of the Chat: As if you ain't eating Oreos rn and splitting them in half

Red Ranger: ^~^

Ugly Ass: Who's the guy?

Silver Hand: his name is August

Legas: The gUY FROM THE BAR?!?!?!?!

Silver Hand: yeahhhhhhh

Legolas: He's cute 

Quick Bunny: no one cares 

Legolas: hehehehehe SEE HOW IT FEELS U JACKASS 

Quick Bunny: -_-

Small Bitch: Back to me

Bossy Broken Boy: Go ahead, Ant-Man

Small Bitch: .              :)

Small Bitch: I'm dating someone

Ugly Ass: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA HAHAHAHA ahahahgahahahaha 

Small Bitch: ImI serious

Ugly Ass: 

Capsical: Who turned me into a meme?????????????

Crazy Elf Fucker: UT WAS BUCKY'S IDEA

Capsical: You, my dear friend, are going to get it

Silver Hand: You love me to much bitch

Capsical: Debatable

Small Bitch: I AM SAM

Ugly Ass: who?????? 

Red Queen: Me

Ugly Ass: Okay, I get that you his friend and all but don't cover for him. 

Ugly Ass: his small ass got no one

Red Queen: I'm serious

Red Queen: I'm seriously dating the idiot

Small Bitch: hey!!!!!!!

Red Queen: I love u

Ugly Ass: :') :') I seriously am laughing. 

Red Ranger: Sam, she's serious

Ugly Ass: THAT GODDESS IS DAYING THAT UGLY ASS??????????

Red Ranger: 

Red Ranger: I like ruining moments :)

Red Queen: When did ubtake that????

Queen of the Chat: When we were heading over to oick u guys up for the coffee date

Small Bitch:     `` :')

Ugly Ass: BUT HES UGLY AND FAT??????

Capsical: Actually....

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire:

Silver Arm: You have THAT under your shirt????

Small Bitch: STOP EXPOSING ME

Red Queen: Well I'm saving that

Red Ranger: me with any picture of Natasha

Panther of the Sexy: How much do u work out??????

Small Bitch: a lot .three hours a day......

Spidey: Looking good ;)

Crazy Elf Fucker: Stop

Spidey: I'm eighteen I can do whatever I want

Queen of the Chat: Eelp..

Jerk Face Doctor: Well, good body Scott

Small Bitch: Thank you Doc.

Bossy Broken Boy:          :'(

Jerk Face Doctor: ( ღ’ڡ’ღ )

Genuis Kid: I'm bored .

Spidey: Same ...

Genuis Kid: there are no new gadets to test out because tchall ain't back :'(

Panther of the Sexy: I'mma be back next week..Everett you gonna come??????

Bossy Broken Boy: Yeah, seems fun. 

Silver Hand: Can I come to.???

Genuis Kid: You have too. I got a new arm update for u

Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire: The design is ready????

Genuis Kid: Yeah, we just gotta make sure it works and fits

* * *

_**Red Ranger has set her nickname to Powerful Bitch** _

**_Red Ranger has set Stupid Jerk Face Billionaire's nickname to Asshole Father_ **

**_Red Ranger has set Jerk Face Doctor's nickname to Sorcerer of Idiots_ **

* * *

Powerful Witch: There, all better now

Asshole Father: Wow

Sorcerer of Idiots: You're lucky I like you and youre cute

Queen of the Chat: -$-

Sorcerer of Idiots: She still doesn't get it does she

Queen of the Chat: nope

Sorcerer of Idiots: I'm GAY

Queen of the Chat: Mhm. I'll believe it when I see it

Sorcerer of Idiots: She doesn't know?!?!?!!

Powerful Witch: You told me to keep it a secret

Powerful Witch: ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Bestie: Can we go now????? I do want to go with Thor, he said he would teach me how to control the stone.

Queen of the Chat: Yeah, yally can move along.

Spidey: Okay. Bye bye guys

Queen of the Chat: What don't I know?

Powerful Witch: I'll explain. Meet up for coffee????

Powerful Witch: @Stephen Strange

Sorcerer of Idiots: Yeah sure .meet u in twenty

Queen of the Chat: ?????

Powerful Witch: illI tell u later today

Queen of the Chat: U better


	19. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out my crap, I'm actually gonna make this work..
> 
> Also, hi, I'm in need of a new best friend :)

Asgardian Crew // Jane

\--hh-- 

Science Nerd: YOU STILL HAVENT TOLD YHEM THOR?!?!?!?!?!??

Blonde Idiot: ...... No.......

Science Nerd: WHATS WROMF WITH YOU?!?!?!

Stabbing King: A lot..... I think he was dropped on his head a couple of times growing up...

Blonde Idiot: STFU Loki

Stabbing King: So you were??? OMFG. I WAS JOKING

Blonde Idiot: Not by mother

Stabbing King: Mother would never, Thot

Science Nerd: Okay, if anyone here is a thot it's you, Loki.

Stabbing King: ME?!?!?!?!?!?!

Science Nerd: Yeah, you.

Stabbing King: No, you are wrong Janie

Science Nerd: You've slept with more men than I can count

Blonde Idiot: And women

Stabbing King: Y'all bitches

Blonde Idiot: You are spending to much time with Peter

Stabbing King: He's a cool kid B)

Science Nerd: Peter???

Stabbing Kid: He's the one with the webs. And the one dating the one whose always cussing

Science Nerd: OH HIMMMMM

Blonde Idiot: Yeah.

Science Nerd: ITS STILL NOT YHE POINT

Blonde Idiot: What am I going to say to my friends? Hey, I'm not with Jane anymore, it was mutual of course it was, I mean it is I, Thor, but we only broke it off because I actually have a crush on Bruce and Jane likes someone else.

Science Nerd: THATS EXACTLY WHAT YOUREY SUPPOSE TO SAY U BLONDE IDIOT

Blonde Idiot: Hey :'( why so mean :'(

Stabbing King: Told you he got dropped on his head multiple time. :)

Blonde Idiot: -_- 

Stabbing King: What??? It's true. Odin never really cared

Blonde Idiot: He was still our father.

Stabbing King: A very fucking lousy father

Blonde Idiot: :'( meh. Sometimes

Science Nerd: Okay we can go to family counseling another time. But Thor you have to tell them

Science Nerd: they shouldn't still be thinking werew together when we're both bi

Stabbing King: And broken up

Science Nerd: It's not fair to ur friends

Stabbing King: Their going to be your friends too

Science Nerd: Sure..

Blonde Idiot: there's not a hetero couple there well except Scott and Hope. 

Science Nerd: Really????

Stabbing King: Basically. 

Science Nerd: Wow

Stabbing King: We are all very gay.

Science Nerd: I can tell. 

Blonde Idiot: Isn't Mr. Strange straight????

Stabbing King: you make me cry of laughter. Hahahahahahahahaha

Blonde Idiot: He isn't????

Stabbing King: Nope. 

Blonde Idiot: I thought he was.

Stabbing King: Nah .He's dating someone

Blonde Idiot: Well

Science Nerd: YOU JAVE TO TELL THEM YHAT YOU ARENT DATING ME

Blonde Idiot: no.... I cantc.... Not yet

Stabbing King: Oh Lord

Blonde Idiot: I just can't.

Science Nerd: Bitch, you have to

Blonde Idiot: Do not be rude to me, Jane.

Science Nerd: Whatever god of cowards. I'mma give u a week to tell them

Stabbing King: things got real .......

Science Need: Lord..

Blonde Idiot: Fuck. 


	20. ThorBruce Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Two in one day???? WOTTTT. 
> 
> I had time. The dog chapter is getting in but it's taking time :')

_**Bucky has made a group chat** _

**_+Bucky has added Wanda Maximoff+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Loki+_ **

**_+Loki has added Stephen Strange+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Tony Stark+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Natasha Romanoff+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Vision+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Jane Foster+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Steve Rogers+_ **

**_+Bucky has added Clint Barton+_ **

* * *

Tony: ????????

Jane: What is this about?

Steve: Bucky?

Bucky: Jane, did you and Thor break up?

Jane:  wellllllll........

Loki: She did

Jane: LOKI

Bucky: I KNEW IT

Tony: BITCH SAME

Natasha: Okay, now I need to ask something

Bucky: is it what I'm about to ask?

Wanda: ??????

Natasha: Does Thor have a crush on Bruce??????????

Jane: Maybe.......

Loki: Does Bruce have one on Thor?????

Stephen: Please say no. Please say no. PLEASE SAY NO

Natasha: Ohhhhh, boyyyy, it seems like it.

Stephen:        :)

Natasha: I'mma ask him.

Bucky: Bet he says yes

Steve: He definitely does. I mean it's evident. 

Tony: Thor compliment that beach picture of Bruce ..... He has a major crush

Jane: That's the reason we broke up

Natasha: Really????

Jane: Yes. Well also because I have a crush on someone.

Natasha: Darcy????

Jane: How?

Clint: she's a spy. A great spy -_-

Natasha: Exactly

Jane: Well.

Stephen: So is it?

Jane: Yeah...

Loki: We literally are a big bunch of homos

Tony: Yes, yes we are. Except for Mr. Ant-Man

Steve: -_-

Tony: For Scott*

Bucky: -_-

Tony: what do y'all want from me?!?!?!

Natasha: idk, for u to be taller, less arrogant, nicer, and better looking

Tony: My ass thiccc

Steve: Honey no

Tony: Sweetie, yes.

Steve: No

Wanda: Y'all are so immature

Bucky: Has he responded???

Natasha: Nope. He's at a practice with Vision and Shuri

Bucky: Darn. 

Natasha: Let me spam him tho.

Wanda: hehehehe. Ur gonna pay up Strange

Stephen: olease Nooooooooo

* * *

Brucie Bear // Natasha

\--hh--

Natasha: Brucie Bearrrrrrrr

Natasha: BRUCIEEEEE

Bruce: BEARRRRR

Natasha: BRUCIEEEEEEEEE

Natasha: BEARRRRRRRRRRRR

Natasha: Brucie

Natasha: BANNER

Natasha: BANNER

Natasha: BannnnERRRRR

Natasha: BRUCE

Natasha: BRUCE

Natasha: BRUCIEEEEEEEE

Natasha: beuce

Natasha: BEAR

Natasha: Bear

Natasha: banner

Natasha: banneerrrrrrrrr

Natasha: BRUCE

Natasha: Beat

Natasha: BEAT

Natasha: BRUCIE

Natasha: DUMBASS

Natasha: HULM

Natasha: HULKKKKKK

Brucie Bear: Natasha.... Hi

Natasha: YOU FINLY ANSEERED

Brucie Bear: I think I kinda needed too

Natasha: hehehehe. 

Brucie Bear: what do u want

Brucie Bear: ????????

Natasha: Um, well, who's your crush????

Brucie Bear: I'm still not telling you, Nat

Natasha: BUT BABE

Brucie Bear: Babe, nothing. 

Natasha: ʕT﹏Tʔ(˃﹏˂)ʕT﹏Tʔ(˃﹏˂)ʕT﹏Tʔ(˃﹏˂)

Brucie Bear: -_-

Natasha: PLEASE PLEASEEEEEEEE

Brucie Bear: Why???? Do???? You????? Want????? To???? Know??? So??? Bad?????????????

Natasha: BECAUSE I NEED TOOOKK

Natasha: Told you when I had a crush on Wanda......

Brucie Bear: AFTER TONY

Natasha: Noooooo. I told Clint before I told Tony

Brucie Bear: BITCH (・ᆺ・)凸(ノ°Д°)ノ彡┻━┻

Natasha: I'm JOKING. I Told u first

Brucie Bear: -_-

Natasha: I SWEARRRRR

Brucie Bear: -_-

Natasha: PLEASE BABE PLEASEEEEEEEE

Brucie Bear: I hate it when u whiny

Natasha: love u too ( l l ) ❤

Brucie Bear: fine.

Natasha: YAYAYAYAYAY

Natasha: Spill

Brucie Bear: I have a crush on Thor......

Natasha: Really?????? HIM??????

Brucie Bear: You're acting as if we haven't seen what's under those clothes and his armor 

Natasha: I meannnnnnnnnn I'm a big ol' lesbian

Natasha: but his body is :P

Brucie Bear: SEEEEEEE. and he's such a sweetheart ❤️❤️❤️

Natasha: Mmmmmm

Brucie Bear: I thought I was straight

Natasha: We went over this

Brucie Bear: ???

Natasha: U AINT EXACTLY THE MAN TO SCREAM STRAIGHT 

Brucie Bear: MAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Natasha:            :)

Brucie Bear: Fine..

Natasha: hehehe .

* * *

Natasha: 

Wanda: You owe me 300bucks Stephen

Stephen: FuCKKKK

Bucky: You really bet that, Strange????

Jane: Shit, can I get that money?????

Stephen: I was stupid

Tony: This made me happy :') :') :') 

Stephen: heh

Tony: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW

Loki: that was funny

Tony: fuck u

Loki:         :)

Natasha: Taking me on a date?????

Wanda: fuck no. I'm getting a game.

Natasha: I see

Bucky: Rejected

Jane: Okay... But they both like each other

Tony: We need to get those shitheads together

Jane: Yes we do

Natasha: Do y'all think we can them together before Halloween????

Tony: Maybe

Bucky: let's bet

Stephen: I say no. We can maybe do it before Christmas

Natasha: Alright. I'mma make a pole and see who wins

_**(//) (//) (//)** _

_**Natasha has made a poll** _

_**Vote Christmas or Halloween** _

**_Bucky, Stephen, Wanda, Jane and Clint have voted Christmas_ **

**_Natasha, Tony, Loki, Vision, and Steve have voted Halloween_ **

**_(//) (//) (//)_ **

Vision: He hasn't see my phone

Wanda: How did you-

Vision: I just know. We have a connection

Wanda: ❤️❤️❤️

Vision: Love you too. Also, I have to go, Shuri just disconnected and Bruce wants to go eat. 

Wanda: Be safe ❤️❤️

Vision:        :)

Tony: You two act so straughg with ur bsf

Natasha: We know

Tony: What are we gonna bet????

Stephen: Whom ever wins get to chose a punishment for the losing team and the losing team have to take us out too eat and give us 2k

Tony: BETTTTT

Jane: You two rich?????

Bucky: I wonder how it's like having that much money :'(

Wanda: SamEEEEEE

Natasha: Rich white people

Jane: AIIIII

Natasha: I mean Tony and Steohen

Stephen: BETTT

Wanda: It's settled then????

Stephen: Yep

Tony: Let's get those shitheads together 

Clint: It's gonna be hard

Jane: duh. I mean they hardheaded

Clint: heh. Winning here we come

Wanda: .   (:

Loki: Nah, we winning 

Tony: I agree with Loki

Stephen: Let's just wait and see :)

* * *

_**Tony has a set the group chat name to ThorBruce Get Your Shit Together** _


	21. Movies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the formatting :') :') of screenshots, soooo this is text over like iPhone messages. So they can't see the nickname :)

Cute Bean // Thor

\--hh--

Thor: Banner?

Cute Bean: Yes, Thor? And can you please stop calling me Banner. I thought we agreed on Bruce.

Thor: Right, sorry Bruce. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the movies...

Cute Bean: Tonight?

Thor: If it isn't to much trouble. I do get it if you are busy. 

Cute Bean: Oh, it's fine Thor. I'm free anyway. Tony wanted to get tacos but he can go with Rhodey.

Thor: Mr. Stark and you have plans?

Cute Bean: Nah. He's going with Rhodey. It's fine, and if Rhodey nor I go, he would drag someone else with him. 

Cute Bean: So what movie do you plan on seeing?

* * *

Best Adored Human Friend // Thor

\--hh--

Thor: I think I'm a stupid god. 

Best Adored Human Friend: What did you do?

Thor: Well I might have asked Bruce to go to the movies with me. 

Best Adored Human Friend: That's my boy.

Thor: But

Best Adored Human Friend: But what?

Thor: I don't know whst to go see and he just asked me. 

Thor: JANIE PLEASE HELP :'( :'( :'( :'(

Best Adored Human Friend: You gods act more like teenagers than anything else. 

Thor: Hey, I am an adult in Asgard

Best Adored Human Friend: Well you do look like an adult Thor. If you didn't we wouldn't have dated. 

Thor: Now, you are just mean.

Best Adored Human Friend: Only to you Thor (ʃƪᵔᵌᵔ)

Thor: Mlah.

Best Adored Human Friend: Uh, ask him what movie he wants to see?

Thor: Wouldn't that make me look like a fool?

Best Adored Human Friend: No, because you just don't know what to watch. You can let him decide and seem like a gentleman

Thor: Are you sure that will work?

Best Adored Human Friend: I'm your bsf, gurl was, and I know what we like

Thor: Bruce is not a female.

Best Adored Human Friend: no but he is a person and I know what people like...

Thor: Do you know what I like?

Best Adored Human Friend: Coffee, Rocky road ice cream, and Bruce.

Thor: You know what I like :)

Best Adored Human Friend: Duh. Now go get your man.

Thor: He's not mine. 

Best Adored Human Friend: Not yet. Now go and take him on this date.

Thor: This is not a date, Jane.

Best Adored Human Friend: Yes it is. Now go and go bother someone else. Darcy is coming over today :)

Thor: Say hi for me.

Best Adored Human Friend: I will, do not worry. Also, she says hi too.

Thor: She knows about this crush, doesn't she?

Best Adored Human Friend: Maybe...

Thor: Jane!!!!!

Best Adored Human Friend: Thor!!!!!!

Thor: -_-

Best Adored Human Friend: o(༚♡з♡༚)o

Thor: Go spend time with your girlfriend.

Best Adored Human Friend: WE ARE NOT DATING .

Thor: Sure... :) Don't lie to me Jane. I am a God. 

Best Adored Human Friend: a very dumb and clueless god. 

Thor: How did we date?

Best Adored Human Friend: I don't know. Now leave me alone.

Thor:        :( bye Jane

* * *

Cute Bean // Thor

\--hh--

Thor: I actually don't know.

Cute Bean: then how are we going to the movies?

Thor: Uh, i do not know... I really had a urge to watch a movie.

Cute Bean: I mean, you can still watch it here. Tony has a theater room and a movie like popcorn with drinks and icys and all the food you find there. Plus, you get more movies to watch.

Thor: Yes, well, I've never have gone to see a movie at a movie theater. I would like to see one.

Cute Bean: Reasonable...

Thor: Yes.

Cute Bean: Well, if you still wanna go, I am up for it.

Thor: Excellent. 

Cute Bean: What movie though?

Thor: I still do not know.

Cute Bean:     :/ give me a minute to see what movie we can see.

Thor: Alright, thank you Bruce.

Cute Bean: Anything for a charming god. ;)

* * *

Science Bro // Bruce

\--hh--

Bruce: TONY I DONT KNOW HOW TO FEEL RIGHT NOW

Science Bro: Wdym?

Bruce: I think I did something stupid

Science Bro: Oh no..... It's usually me doing something stupid......

Bruce: I KNOW YOU DUMBASS

Science Bro: EXCUSE ME, SIRE, I am no dumbass

Bruce: -_-

Science Bro: YIKEs. Do not get made Brucie Bear. We will figure this out. 

Bruce: ??????????

Science Bro: Okay, what did you do?

Bruce: Okay.... So 

Science Bro: ????????

Bruce: I may or may have not just agreed to go on a date with Thor

Science Bro: WOT?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!

Bruce: Yeahhhhhh

Science Bro: so he's your crush

Bruce: Heh, basically.

Science Bro: Fuckin finally. I suspected

Bruce: am I that obvious?

Science Bro: Basically babe. So date????

Bruce: It's more like he wants to go to the movie theater and he invited me to go with him........

Science Bro: Definitely a date ;)

Bruce: No stop. 

Science Bro: BRUCIE JS GOING ON A DATEEEEE

Bruce: NOOOOOOOK.

Science Bro: what?

Bruce: It's not a date :'(

Science Bro: What is it then.

Bruce: A friendship date.

Science Bro: STILL A DATE

Bruce: Not a romantic date

Science Bro: -_-

Bruce: He doesn't know what movie to go to.....

Science Bro: Ohhhhhhh...... Well then.

Bruce: What movie should we watch?

Science Bro: Tell him, u all can go watch the Nun.

Bruce: THE NUN?!?!?!

Science Bro: Yeah, the Nun. As in the scary movie.....

Bruce: but scary movie :'(

Science Bro: If you get scared, you have a god.

Bruce: -_-

Science Bro: WHAT?!?!?!! gives u a FUCKINF REASON TO BE NEAR HIM. 

Bruce: Hush.

Science Bro: Never -_- :)

Bruce: So before I tell him I just ..... I did something more stupid

Science Bro: WHAT?!?!?!!!

Bruce: 

Science Bro: Oh

Science Bro: My

Science Bro: GOD

Bruce: Janice, is that you?!?!!!!!

Science Bro: BRUCE U ARE A FLIRT

Bruce: SHUT THE HELL UP

Science Bro: I am hell ;) ;) 

Bruce: Oh my LORD

Science Bro: you my dear child, are in a jiffy

Bruce: Thanks dad :) =°=

Science Bro: no problemo my dear. 

Bruce: UGHHHHHHHHHH

Science Bro: Just don't mention it okay. 

Science Bro: he is an oblivious god. It's okay. 

Bruce: Ugh

Science Bro: Just mention the movie and go. A showing is gonna be at eight.... Go see it then

Bruce: Thanks tones 

Science Bro: Anything for my man. ;)

Bruce: How is Steve not jealous?

Science Bro: Cause my ACTUAL man is not oblivious and I'm not cheat

Bruce: True true. Byeeeeee

Science Bro: Get the dick

Bruce: STFUUUU

* * *

Charming God // Bruce

\--hh--

Charming God: You think I'm charming?

Bruce: Uh, yes?????

Charming God: And here I thought you were the charming one.

Bruce: I AM NOT

Charming God: Yes you are, Bruce. You are a very charming man and you are very good looking. 

Charming God: I do not know how someone has not married you yet. 

Bruce: People find me not interesting and very ugly.

Charming God: Then those Midgardians have bad taste. 

Bruce: Thanks Thor. 

Charming God: (⌐★ᴥ★)(⌐★ᴥ★)

Bruce: ( ･ᴗ･ )

Charming God: Have you found a movie?

Bruce: OH RIGHT!

Bruce: We can go see the new scary movie around eight. 

Charming God: A scary movie?

Charming God: Don't you hate those movies?

Bruce: It looks good. It's part of the Conjuring Universe, I think. And The Conjuring movies are amazing. 

Charming God: Oh okay... 

Charming God: At eight?

Bruce: Yes, Thor. 

Charming God: Okay. 

Bruce: Wanna go out and eat after the movie as well? Stephen's friend invited me to his restaurant.

Charming God: Might as well go. I assume we will be hungry after the movie.

Bruce: I always am :/

Charming God: Then we shall go. 

Bruce: it's a date then. 

Bruce: I'll meet you in the common room around seven. 

Charming God: Okay, I will see you then. 

Bruce: bye Thor.

Charming God: Bye Bruce.

* * *

ThorBruce Get Your Shit Together // Tony

\--hh--

Tony: THEY ARE GOING ON A DATE.

Tony: I repeat THEY ARE GOING ON A DATE. 

Jane: I KNOW!!!!!!!!

Natasha: they are?????????

Jane: Yes. Thor texted me saying he was taking Bruce to the movies but didn't know what movie to go see.

Tony: Bruce texted me saying he needed a movie to see.

Steve: What did you suggest?

Tony: The Nun. It comes out today.

Natasha: Doesn't Brucie hate scary movies????

Clint: I think that was his plan. 

Natasha: ?

Tony: is this the one time, I KNOW SOMETHING NATASHA DOESNT 

Natasha: -_-

Tony: ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎

Loki: You want him to get scared so Thor can do what?

Steve: So Bruce can hold his hand and maybe jump a little into Thor 

Tony: My man is so smart. I am in kove

Stephen: Stop it

Wanda: Please .

Tony: No

Natasha: Yes

Tony: NO

Natasha: YES

Bucky: Tony you are a genuis

Tony: That's old news.

Stephen: Oop, so Bruce texted me asking where a cheap restaurant is and I just told him my friend's place. 

Stephen: He's taking THOR AAAAAAA

Natasha: The DATE IS ON

Tony: We have made process

Jane: I know. Now to see if these two will get together. 

Tony: Oop. 

Jane: Also, we should all go see the Nun on Sunday. 

Tony: We should. I would say tomorrow but I got llans

Wanda: YES WE DOOOOOO

Stephen: ????????

Wanda: I'll tell you at practice.

Loki: Hehe. I already know 

Wanda: If course you do -_-

Loki:        :)

Natasha: What is going on?

Wanda: Nothing. 

Tony: ThorBruce is getting their shit together

Jane: Let's oray, one of them doesn't screw it up

Stephen: For a smart man, Bruce is oblivious. 

Loki: and scary for a tiny man

Tony: Not when he is hulk

Loki: ʕಠɷಠʔ

Tony: but yes let's pray nothing goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm busy with AP classes, and I know the dog chapter was planned like two months ago, but it's getting done. I promise sksksk


	22. Post Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just started Agents of Shield, and I am a crying mess.

ThorBruce Get Your Shit Together // Natasha

\--hh--

Natasha: It's been three hours. 

Tony: The movie is about an hour and forty minutes

Natasha: Means they have gotten to eat

Stephen: are u worried?!?!

Natasha: no -_-

Bucky: She's just saying -_-

Natasha: yeah

Jane: Thor said he wanted to take Bruce on a walk afterwards and get ice cream.

Bucky: °∆°

Wanda: ^0^ yayayayayyaayyay

Tony: We are finally geting the idiots together

Bucky: I knowwwww

Loki: No more whiny Thor

Jane: Tbhhhhhhhhhh

Clint: Bruce won't be a lost puppy

Natasha: you mean a love struck man that won't stop staring at Thor because he's hot

Tony: Damn

Natasha: It's trueeeeee ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

Clint: We know

Tony: They are cute together tho

Jane: They really AREEEEE

Steve: who is cute?

Bucky: me and u babe

Tony: Get

Tony: The

Tony: Fuck

Tony: AWAY

Tony: FROM

Tony: MY

Tony: Mannnnnn YOU WHORE

Bucky: No,,,,,,,, You short and weak

Natasha: I'm not ,,,,,

Bucky: Wasn't talking about u lady

Natasha: What did u just call me??!?!!?!!

Wanda: Oh no

Wanda: Please don't

Bucky: Lady :)

Wanda: Well fuck

Clint: Shit got real ........ So fast

Jane: One minute = ThorBruce being cuties

Loki: Other minute = Fighting

Loki: Humans istg

Wanda: Ikr

Stephen: You're a human wtf?!?!!

Natasha: WATXH UR FUCKING BACK BARNES

Bucky: I am a trained assassin

Natasha: And so am I...... And I have a Clint, a Hulk, Tony, Stephen, and Wanda on my side

Loki: I'll gladly take your side, Romanoff

Natasha: and a Loki. 

Loki: (ʃƪᵔᵌᵔ)(ʃƪᵔᵌᵔ)

Wanda: -_-

Tony: YEAHHHH

Steve: Well, Buck...... I don't love ya like that 

Steve: Tony got my whole soldier heart

Tony: ♡(*>ω<)ω<* ♡┐(●❥●)┌

Natasha: Keep ur bsf on a collar

Bucky: Kinky ;) ;)

Natasha: Ew

Jane: Damn

Bucky: I'm gay anyway

Natasha: I'm a full lesbian 

Wanda: I know....... Mine

Jane: back to the main topic of this chat

Natasha: Bruce just texted our GC.

Jane: Which one?!?!?!

Natasha: The one we have as the best friend trio.

Jane: Keep us updated

Clint: Please

Natasha: Do not worry 

Wanda: she got u :')

Natasha: yeah, I DO

Loki: Alrighfie

* * *

Superior Trio // Bruce

\--hh--

Biggest Bear: I just had the best night EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deadly Cutie: How did it go bug guy???????

Nom Nom: Yeah tell us, Bruce.

Biggest Bear: Okay okay, so Nat knows how I dressed up

Nom Nom: Of course, j helped youuuuuu

Deadly Cutie: And I wasn't invited to this fashion show?????

Deadly Cutie: I'm hurt. HURT I SAY

Biggest Bear: You were to busy getting fucked by Steve

Deadly Cutie: WRONGGGGGG!!!! we were napping

Nom Nom: Anyway, back to u..

Biggest Bear: He said I looked so handsome and that he felt very lucky °•°

Deadly Cutie: oh My GODDDDDDDD

Biggest Bear: I KNOWWWWWWWWWWW

Nom Nom: GET IT

Deadly Cutie: Baby boy has grown up so much :'( :'( :')

Biggest Bear: ^¢°

Nom Nom: Weird face but okay. 

Biggest Bear: I just ,,,,,,,,,, I like him a lot guys. 

Nom Nom: I can tell Brucie

Deadly Cutie: We can ............. It's so cUTE

Biggest Bear: But um..... IDK.. maybe he doesn't like me and he was just being nice

Nom Nom: andddddddddddddddd the moment is ruined

Deadly Cutie: BRUCE!!!!! you are so ʕಠɷಠʔ

Biggest Bear: I'm sorry

Nom Nom: NO

Nom Nom: Stop

Nom Nom: he likes you a LOT

Biggest Bear: How would you know?!?!

Deadly Cutie: We have a feeling

Nom Nom: Also, you guys are literally the version of Steve/Tony

Deadly Cutie: EXCUSE ME?!?!

Nom Nom: Playing around each other, going on dates which you called "hanging out", one is a Blondie with big msucles and hot, a nerd/smartie pants, andddddddddddddddd they denied the feekings

Biggest Bear: You are so observent

Nom Nom: I know... It's a gift

Deadly Cutie: Damn

Biggest Bear: I just like him a lot and I don't wanna get my hopes up :'(

Deadly Cutie: You are cute, hot, and such a BEAN. you're a fucking amazing person

Nom Nom: Boyfriend material

Deadly Cutie: I would date you

Nom Nom: If I wasn't a lesbian, I would date you too. 

Biggest Bear: I love you guys T﹏T(๑´`๑)♡

Deadly Cutie: I know we are so cute

Nom Nom: We love you too. A lot

Deadly Cutie: Yeah. 

Biggest Bear: So u guys really think I have a chance with Thor?

Nom Nom: Yes. We TrulyYYYYY believe that

Deadly Cutie: Seconded

Biggest Bear: Let's hope guys

Nom Nom:            :)

Biggest Bear: I gtg, Thor came back ... He went to get ice cream

Nom Nom: GET IT BABE

Deadly Cutie: Baby boy...... So proud

Nom Nom: Me tooooooo.

* * *

ThorBruce Get Your Shit Together // Tony

\--hh--

Tony: HE IS SO FUCKING LOVE STRUCK

Natasha: He really is

Wanda: What he say?

Natasha: He started saying Thor was saying he was handsoem and he felt so lucky and and he keeps saying he likes him a lot.

Jane: Thor is finally ACTING LIKE A GENTLEMAN

Loki: I'm so proud of him

Stephen: Did you compare them?

Wanda: what?

Bucky: what?????

Natasha: Yes bc it's true

Wanda: when did you two become friends?!?!?!

Natasha: We had a talk

Stephen: Yes we did..... She isn't all bad

Natasha: Same foes for you

Bucky: Anyway,,,,,, who did you compare?

Natasha: Steve and Tony to Thor and Bruce

Steve: why us?!?!

Tony: her observations was true.

Natasha: Let me copy and paste it

Wanda: Natasha is a hottie

Jane: Darcy is cute

Stephen: This is about ThorBruce

Wanda: right

Loki: Lesbians 

Wanda: we love this asshole

Loki: I know, I'm precious

Clint: You're not. Ur an ass in a hole

Wanda: That doesn't .... Make sense

Clint: Idc

Natasha: Ugh. 

Natasha: Playing around each other, going on dates which you called "hanging out", one is a Blondie with big msucles and hot, a nerd/smartie pants, andddddddddddddddd they denied the feekings

Clint: Omfg. I remember when we had a gc for Stony

Jane: Damn, connections.

Loki: Well I mean, she isn't wrong.

Steve: Nat,,,,,,, really?

Natasha: Yes really. And you know it's true.

Wanda: ThorBruce is the new Stony

Bucky: Stony is superior

Tony: How are u the biggest fan of our relationship yet try to flirt with my man? 

Bucky: I have my own man

Steve: If he likes u

Bucky: -_-

Steve:          :)

Tony: Anyway

Natasha: ?

Tony: Natasha is great. And ThorBruce is getting together

Jane: We gotta sleep. It's eleven at night

Tony: true. Me and Wanda have an early day

Wanda: Indeed

Natasha: ??????

Stephen: I'm tagging along.

Wanda: Yay!!!!

Jane: Gn

Bucky: and I gotta date with a really hot guy

Steve: I'm so proud

Vision: why?

Wanda: VIZZZZZZZZ

Vision: WANDA!!!!!!!

Wanda: Let's go get ice cream

Natasha: it's late

Wanda: I haven't seen him in a day

Natasha: -_-

Wanda: I'll bring u some

Vision: Sure

Wanda: yay.... See u babe

Natasha: Don't come back to late 

Wanda: mhm. Ill be back in twenty

Vision: let's go

Tony: can't believe your ugly ass got a date 

Bucky: I'm not ugly

Steve: you looked like a hobo

Bucky: when??????

Jane: a while ago before the hair cut

Loki: I wanna get a haircut

Jane: so does Thor

Natasha: You gods would look hot

Bucky: Oop, lesbians speak the truth.

Natasha: gays are Oblivious. 

Loki: trulyyyyyyy

Jane: GO TO SLEEEP .WE CAN TALK LATER

Loki: okay MOTHER

Jane: Good. Night night

Stephen: Night, guys.

Natasha: night Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been moving and school which hasn't let me update as much. 
> 
> But I'm getting back into getting things done, sooooooo more updates.


	23. Lilo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally up.
> 
> Enjoyyyy!!!!!!!
> 
> Dodger's part will be up either by the end of this month or before the end of November. Same goes for Bucky's date.

Wanda woke up to a series of loud knocked on her door. The younger woman groaned as she curled up next to her lover, hoping that the knocking would stop if she didn't answer. She felt Natasha stir and groan a little before she felt the redhead nuzzle her neck. 

As Wanda was about to go back to sleep, the knocking continued but it now came with a voice as well. 

"The up you annoying shit! It's time to fucking go! Wanda! Open up!" Tony's voice came through. 

The brunette groaned as she began to untangle herself from her girlfriend, but as soon as she was about to get up, Natasha wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close. Wanda let out a small giggle but tapped her girlfriend's arm three times. 

"Let go, Nat. I gotta go," Wanda said.

"No you don't. I can kill him, from here and without looking. I will if it means you get to stay longer," Natasha groggily responded. 

"I can hear you talking in there! Get your fucking ass ready because you slept twenty minutes in! We have to go!" Tony's voice came again making Natasha just roll her eyes. 

Wanda smiled and detangled herself again and threw her legs over the edge of the bed. "Don't kill Tony, please. I don't need half or almost all of them coming after us. Plus, I do have to go."

"Ugh! Just be here before our date," Natasha said as she rolled onto her other side and hugged a pillow close to her before she started to drift off. 

The brunette just rolled her eyes before getting up and going to the door to calm the older man down. Once she opened the door, she saw Tony standing there with a glare on his face. 

"Finally!"

"Shut up. Let Natasha sleep okay. And it's not even time to go. We leave at eight, it's seven-thirty."

"I love annoying you," Tony said as his glare turned into a genuine happy face and his brown eyes lit up. 

"You're so lucky I actually like you."

"No one can resist my charm, witch."

"Whatever you say, bitch. I'll be in the kitchen in ten minutes. Go on, let me get ready," Wanda said as she slightly pushed his shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes before nodding and heading back to the elevator to go up to the main room.

The brunette closed the door before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth, brush her hair, and do her facial routine. After that, she made her way to her closest and picked out an outfit. If it was warm here, it would be hotter in Colorado. 

She opted with jean shorts that reached down to her mid-thigh, a black tank-top, and old black converse.

Green eyes looked back to see a redhead sleeping peacefully. 

Wanda smiled as she walked over and pressed a small kiss to Natasha's forehead before grabbing her phone and wallet. She put them in a purse that Natasha had gotten for her a couple months ago. It was a light grey and it was on the small side. Wanda slid in her wallet and phone before she walked out of her room and down to the elevator. 

Within a minute she was in the kitchen where all the boys were. Stephen was in the kitchen eating a poptart with Thor while Tony and Banner were talking about some science crap she didn't understand. Peter and Wade were in the living room being all lovey-dovey. 

"Hey gays," Wanda said, a smirk overcoming her face seeing how pink Thor, Stephen, and Bruce went. 

"It's guys, not all of us are gay," Stephen said as he raised his pinky at her. Wanda rolled her eyes before also holding her pinky up.

"Very mature, Stephen. Very mature. And I mean most of you are gay, let's be honest here." 

"She has a point," Thor said with a shyness to his usually confident voice. Bruce looked at him before looking down, his face going red.

_Oblivious gays, I swear. Anyone else can see it except them. What does Bruce think, that Thor is a straightie? Jesus. I wish I could just go over there and bang their heads together and make them kiss. I could... I could do that. But I rather not. But I want to! If it comes down to it, I will!_

**_Honestly me too._ **

_What the fuck?! Stephen?!_

**_Yeah! I can read minds, I'm telapathic. Kinda. I mean, I know a spell which is helping me with this. I can only do this if I concentrate though. Also, hi._ **

_Get out of my head you bitch! This is freaking me out._

**_Love you too, Wand. This should be our thing. Also yeah, Bruce literally is an oblivious small scientist. I would be all over Thor if he said that. I hope they kiss._ **

_Out! Of! My! Head! Now!_

**_Alright. Jesus! You're so mean for a friend._ **

Wanda sent a glare to the man who only smirked and gave her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes before she looked over at Tony who had a raised eyebrow. She shook it off while she walked to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"What time is it?"

"Seven fifty-five, Tony. Are we leaving now?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are. We have to be in Colorado in three hours. But I wanna grab something to eat before we go see the pups," Tony responded as he got up and started to walk to the elevator to go up.

"Everett is here," Stephen said, just as a small ding came from the other side of the room. The doors of the elevator opened up to reveal the short blonde male who was waiting there with a smile.

Tony and Wanda watched as his smile got a tad brighter the minute he saw Stephen who also walked faster to get to his boyfriend. They shared a hug before they both got into the elevator. Wade and Peter followed them before Thor and Bruce got in. At last Tony and Wanda got in, in front of everyone, waiting to go up to the quinjet.

\-- -- -- -- --

"How can you say I'm wrong?! I'm the one who played soccer for my whole life!" Stephen exclaimed as he threw his hands around.

"You have not!" 

"Yes I am! You can check on school records. I did drama and soccer! Soccer!" Stephen yelled at Everett who had his head in his lap. 

Everett pinched his thigh making the younger man yelp in surprise while the other startes to straight on laugh. Stephen pouted as he slapped Everett's head lightly. 

"Are they dating?" Bruce whispered over to Wanda. The brunette looked at the elder while he looked at the two men.

"Yeah, but they don't want anyone to know for some reason. But most of us have catched on, they aren't on the down low," Wanda said as she watched her friend play with his boyfriend's fingers.

"They're cute together."

"Get the guts and ask him out already," Wanda said making Bruce look at her with a shocked look. "What? You think I didn't know?" 

"Did Nat-"

"No, but you are an obvious bisexual, Bruce. Hell, Thor is an obvious bisexual too. You guys are so blind to each other's liking, it's sad," the brunette said as she looked over to where Peter was playing rock, paper, scissors with the blonde god. 

"He doesn't like me. How could he? I mean, I'm me. Old, boring me."

"Bruce, you oblivious fool. He likes you because you  _are_ you. You are this smart ass scientist who turns into a monster but a monster that many people have grown to love. Yeah, there is destruction and a bit of chaos but Hulk has helped so many. Plus, you are learning to control the big guy. 

"Thor likes you because you are who you are. Never tried to hide your nerdness nor how excited you get for the littlest of things. He finds you hot, which you are, and that's coming from a lesbian. He likes the Hulk. If he didn't, he wouldn't like you. Bruce, you just have to give it a shot. 

"He likes you and you like him. If he doesn't make the move, you do it. You might not notice it right now, but later you will see what I am talking about. Remember, this is the pep talk you gave me with Natasha," Wanda said, finishing her little speech. 

"You kept saying she wouldn't like you because of the powers you had. Of a the bad things you had done to us with chaos," Bruce said as he looked down at his hands.

"And that's what you are saying. Make the move Bruce. You'll notice it sooner or later, if you don't believe me. Or he will make the move," Wanda said as she patted Bruce's back. Bruce turned to look at her with hope-filled eyes. 

"Wanda, get your ass over here! I need to ask you something!" Tony yelled from the pilot seat where he was with Wade.

"Think it over," she said to Bruce before she turned and yelled back, "I'm coming jackass!"

\-- -- -- -- --

The group had arrived in Colorado a bit over an hour ago. Tony had taken them to eat at a small local cafe called, Pride of the World. It had great coffee and great Mexican food.

Now they were on their way to the house where they were going to pick up Lili before going to Denver and picking up Dodger. Tony and Wanda were so lucky Steve and Natasha had found puppies in the same state.

"Take a right here, okay, and at the next stop we will take a left. It's the last house on the right side," Stephen said as she checked his phone, following the GPS.

Everett nodded as he took the left turn. The group of eight had been driving for about thirty minutes and it was something else. 

Tony and Wanda watched from the back, watching how Thor and Bruce were talking about nonsense topics, but they kept blushing. Stephen and Everett were trying to be discreet but the hand holding and lovey dovey eyes were obvious. Wade was video chatting with Johnny, a friend of his and Peter, while Peter was sleeping.

The brunettes just watched and judged and sometimes slipped comments between the two of them. 

Of course they were surrounded by couples, most of them were dating including them. But, they're partners weren't here do they felt a bit lonely and obvious to the others. 

"We're here," Stephen stated as he pocketed his phone and opened the pessanger door. 

"Finally!" Tony yelled as he waited for everyone to get out so he could too. They had rented an XL Explore and he needed Bruce to get out. Wanda waited for Peter to wake up so that Wade could climb out and she could follow. 

After Tony and Wanda were out, all the others climbed in except Stephen who also was going in with them.

"Give us a call when you guys are ready. We will be at the mall ten minutes from here," Bruce said. They all nodded before they started to walk up the steps of the house. 

The house was the biggest one they have seen in the neighborhood. It was three storied with a brown fence sorrounding it. It was a pale blue color with the roof being a greyish-black. The garden was green and lush with mini decorations around it. 

Tony walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. "Out back!"

The three shared a look before they went down and saw the door to the backyard. Stephen opened it and allowed his friends to go in front of him before he followed. 

"Hi?" Wanda said but it sounded more like a question. There in a middle of the big backyard stood a short woman, maybe girl, with about ten puppies sorrounding her. 

"Yes, hi. How can I help you?" the woman asked as she stuck out her hand for Wanda to shake. With carefulness to not hurt the pups, the brunette shook her hand.

"I'm Wanda, and these are my friends, Tony and Stephen. I'm looking for Rosie," Wanda stated.

"Oh right! I thought you were gonna be a redhead for some reason. Um, but yeah hi. I'm Rosie, and these are the pups. I could name them all but I rather not. Unless you guys want me to, but you know. Shit I'm rambling." 

This for a chuckle out of the two men and the other woman. Rosie went pink her cheeks as she quickly got out of the circle of the puppies who were sleeping peacefully.

"Okay, so Lili got all her vaccines and her other shots. She is potty trained and understands commands in Spanish and English. She is five months old and she has a lot of energy. She already has a bed and a blanket and some toys. There is also a special brand of dog food I buy them which is healthier than most. I recommend that. And as you know, she is small and can get stuck places and gets lost. She's friendly but shy with new people.

"Alsoooooooooooo, she reallyyyyy likes to sleep and cuddle up to her person. I hope you guys don't mind her being on couches and bed and all that. She doesn't shed at all. And she is trained to not be in the kitchen unless she is called for. My wife also taught her to say grace before eating. If you guys wanna keep that up, I can send you how."

"Well that's a lot," Stephen said with a chuckle. Rosie blushes again making them tsk.

"Yeah, but they're like my kids you know. My wife wants to keep them all but I know they need a home cause it will get to crowded here. I'm happy Lilo is the first to get adopted."

"Mhm. Does she get along with other dogs?" Wanda asked. 

"Yes, but larger dogs. Smaller ones make her panic, and she likes birds and cats. I used to have a cat, her name was Janelle. Pretty cat, so sad my sister took her." 

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Oh because I didn't need her attacking the pups. I'm getting her back once all these pups get homes."

"Makes sense. Sorry for asking, but how old are you?" Wanda asked as she looked the woman up and down. She is small, 4'9 maybe, but she didn't look like she was old. She looked like she was fifteen.

"Twenty-two. My height and my teenager appearance throw people off. It's fine though," Rosie said with a smile. 

"You said you had a wife. Is that true?" Stephen asked. 

"Yeah."

"But you're young," Tony stated.

"Yeah, I am. I am fresh out of college with a good job. I have a business called Red Arrow, and it's pretty big. My wife and I moved here after she came back from Mexico."

"How are you married?" Wanda asked. "You're younger than me."

"Me and Katherine have known each other since the eight grade. But we became close is tenth grade and well, we got together in high school. We were together six years before we married last year. It helped that we went to the same college," Rosie said as she sat down again, petting a bigger dog that Wanda hadn't seen before. 

"Wow."

"Yeah, I've done a lot of things for a young age. But it is okay. I live a happy life. So as Avengers, how do you guys live?" Rosie asked. "Sit down, if you guys want."

The three sank down to the grass near the pups. Rosie smiled and nodded as she petted the dog's head that was in her lap. 

"You would think it would be all serious and professional, but it really isn't. All of us are gay children running around. The only serious person there is Natasha and that's because no one wants mess with her," Wanda stated as she reached out and touched one of the pups. The puppy stretched but didn't wake up. 

"Wow. All of you are gay?" Rosie asked.

"Most of us. Some of us are gay or lesbian, but there are some that are pan or bi. Loki is genderfluid which is great," Tony responded. 

"That's cool," Rosie said. "So all of the Avengers are dating within?" 

"Basically. Wanna know who is dating who?" Tony asked. The younger girl nodded making him smile. "Well I'm dating Steve. Stephen is dating Everett, who is a CIA agent but he helps T'Challa in Wakanda. Sam is dating the king. Scott, Ant-Man, is dating Hope, The Wasp; they are the only straight couple. Wanda here is dating the infamous Black Widow. Clint is dating Wanda's brother, Pietro. Peter is dating Wade, Deadpool. Bruce has a crush on Thor and Thor has a crush on Bruce. 

"Maria is dating Pepper. Bucky is going on a date with the only outsider. Jane, Thor's ex and best friend, is dating Darcy, her best friend before Thor. Loki is a lonely genderfluid, who needs someone to love his sexual life."

"Well shit, that's a lot of gays." 

"Yeah. And Nick, no one knows about him," Stephen said as he leaned back on his hands that were behind him and planted in the ground.

Rosie nodded and smiled. 

The four of them talked for about two hours about the non-sense they had lived through. Tony, Stephen, and Wanda all silently agreed that they would befriend the girl and her wife. Rosie was small, adorable, sweet, and kind. Hell, she would probably fit into their whole family tree. She was on the younger side with Peter, Wade, Wanda, and Pietro so she had people like her.

"Shit! It's been two hours, we have to get going. We're sorry, but we're picking up a dog, Dodger, for my boyfriend. And we have to be there in an hour," Tony stated as he got up and dusted his pants. 

"Hey, no worries. I get it. Busy people you guys are. Let me just get Lilo's bag and cage for you guys."

Wanda nodded as she also got up with the sleeping puppy in her arms. 

During their talk, Rosie had picked out a pup from the middle of the pile and handed her to Wanda.

In an instant, Wanda had fallen for the pup. She was smaller than how she looked in the pictures and her fur was soft and silky. Throughout the time there, Lilo didn't leave her lap at all and kept sleeping while Wanda petted her.

"This is her leash and collar. This is her cage and all of her belongings are in there. One more thing, she doesn't like to play with squeaky toys. Lilo likes stuff animals more."

"Thanks, Rosie. Nat will love her a lot. Stephen, take the cage," Wanda said. The older man did as told making Wanda smile. She grabbed the collar and leash Rosie handed her. "We'll keep in touch if you want."

"Please do. You guys are awesome and funny. Also, I kinda wanna see Lilo grow up. She's the cutest," Rosie stated as she petted the top of Lilo's head. 

"Have a good day! Tell Katherine hi!" Wanda yelled across the yard before Tony closed the gate behind them. Everett was already waiting for them there with the others. 

"Hi gays," Wanda said as Peter opened the door so he could pull back the seat and let Tony and Wanda in.

"Not all of us are gay, Wand," Stephen stated as he put the cage in the very back where there were a bunch of bags from diffeeend stores piled in. He moved some aside, setting the cage down and then made closed the trunk. 

"All of us are dating or liking men here. Well except me, I'm dating a woman. But I'm a homo," Wanda stated as she sat down with Lilo in her lap. 

Thor and Bruce shared a look before looking down while their faces turned red. Tony chuckled as he buckled up.

"Did you guys have fun?" Tony asked. He had given them a credit card so they could spend it on anything they wanted. Being rich and getting richer had its perks. 

"Yeah, we got a bunch of stuff. Peter for a new shirt and pants while Everett for sweaters for him and Stephen. I got Wanda something, I hope you like it," Wade said as he looked back and smiled at her. 

He had his moments. As much as he was a jackass, mercanary, and someone you would want to kill, he was a soft boy. Wade had a good heart and he was kind when he wasn't trying to flirt with anyone.

"Aw, thanks Wade. I'll see it when we go home." 

"I got you a science kit, Tony. I mean for when you actually get a kid and start to teach him crap," Peter said with a big smile. 

"Okay, but when did I say I wanted a kid?" Tony asked.

"Oh, c'mon Tony, you literally want kids. You basically adopted Peter, Pietro, and Wanda. Hell, you want to steal Shuri away from T'Challa cause you like her so much. And as you once said, "All of you are assholes but you guys are my kids and you are small. No one can hurt you." You still keep in touch with Harley. Harley! The kid you said you hated back then," Bruce exclaimed.

Everyone in car nodded in agreement making Tony pout and cross his arms. Wanda nudged him making him huff. She smiled before settling down to text Nat. 

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

Asshole gf ❤️ // Wanda

\--hh--

Wanda: Hey babe (つ ・з•)つ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎

Asshole gf ❤️: What? -_-

Wanda: Why are u mad at me?!?!?!

Wanda: I'm innocent

Wanda: I'm an innocent SMOL BEAN

Wanda: Natashaaaaaaaaaaaa

Asshole gf ❤️: I'm not mad (-_-)/

Wanda: yes u r . Look at u being mad at me

Wanda: Tell me why babe. WHY?!?!?!!!!!!!!

Asshole gf ❤️: You left me

Asshole gf ❤️: YOU LEFT MEEEEEEE

Wanda: When?!

Asshole gf ❤️: Today!

Wanda: I told u I had to go do something with Tony. 

Asshole gf ❤️: didn't mean u couldn't cancel :'(

Wanda: I couldn't, Nat. This is a surprise for you ＼(ᵔ •ω• ᵔ)/

Asshole gf ❤️: What?????

Wanda: I have a surprised plan for you. And Tony has one for Steve.

Asshole gf ❤️: What is it?????

Wanda: I cant tell you that

Asshole gf ❤️: worth a fry

Wanda: meh. But you will love it I promise.

Asshole gf ❤️: will I thougjy?!

Wanda: Yes :))))))

Asshole gf ❤️: This is sketchy

Wanda: I love u to homey

Asshole gf ❤️: -_-

Wanda: wyd?

Asshole gf ❤️: I'm with Rogers. We were taking a photoshoot with Buck.

Wanda: bet u look hot ;)

Asshole gf ❤️: I do but u wouldn't know

Wanda: STOP BEING SALTYYYYY

Asshole gf ❤️: No

Wanda: I still love ur petty ass. 

Asshole gf ❤️: I know :) ❤️

Asshole gf ❤️: what are u doing?

Wanda: I'm in a car going to our next stop. Currently the boys are teasing Tony about having kids. 

Asshole gf ❤️: That man needs to adopt someone real fast. 

Wanda: Ikr. He has to many "kids" rn

Asshole gf ❤️: who has he adopted so far?????

Wanda: Me, Pietro, Peter, Harley, andddddddddddddddd he's tryna steal Shuri away......

Asshole gf ❤️: imma talk to Steve..

Wanda: Oh God ':|

Asshole gf ❤️: imma get my mans a kid with his mans. Perfect

Wanda: more kids?!

Asshole gf ❤️: this is an actual kid

Wanda: ztrue .

Wanda: do u want kids?

Asshole gf ❤️:           .........

Wanda: once u ask me to be ur wife we will ;)

Asshole gf ❤️: u want me to have kids with u??? YOU WANT ME TONMARRY YOU?!

Wanda: once I get home we will talk more. But maybe .... ;)

Asshole gf ❤️: well shit. 

Wanda: hehehe. I love u Nat

Asshole gf ❤️: I love you ttooooooo. 

Wanda: these men are so :| menish

Asshole gf ❤️: ur too cute. 

Wanda:      ;)

Asshole gf ❤️: 

Wanda: Buck looks so nice with his new haircut

Asshole gf ❤️: I KNOW. look at my husband, Steve. 

Wanda: -_-

Asshole gf ❤️: HEYYYYY U SAID HE WAS MY HUSBAMD IF I WAS STRAIGHT

Wanda: I know :)))))

Asshole gf ❤️: sketchy

Wanda: I would date Buck maybe, maybe not. 

Asshole gf ❤️: that man should have never cut his hair

Wanda: he's gonna be such a lady magnet

Asshole gf ❤️: Poor things. Don't know he is a fully functional gay

Wanda: True. 

Asshole gf ❤️: Bucky said, "omfg. Thank u Wanda. I love U A LOF. BET U LOOK HOT."

Wanda: Damn..that man knows a way to. Woman's heart

Asshole gf ❤️: don't get any ideas

Wanda: I'm not :) 

Asshole gf ❤️: ur so sketchy but it's cute.  (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Wanda: not cute. Scary ʕ(ರ㉨ರ)ฅ 

Asshole gf ❤️: if u say so princess

Wanda: ╭∩╮༼–з–༽╭∩╮╭∩╮༼–з–༽╭∩╮

Asshole gf ❤️: I gtg babe, but I'll text u later. The boys and I are going to see a movie

Wanda: what movie?

Asshole gf ❤️: Idk. Bucky picked it out.byeeeeee

Wanda: byeeeeee

Wanda: I love you 

Asshole gf ❤️: I love u too honey ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎(⊃˘ᵌ˘)⊃

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

Wanda pocketed her phone as she looked up to see Peter half way on Wade, watching something on the older's phone. Thor was on his phone, probably talking to Loki or Jane, while Bruce and Tony were talking about some science shit she didn't understand. Stephen was holding Everett's pinky with his, as he watched the green land rush past them. 

_Love sick gays, I swear. I need to get away from these men and find more lesbian or straight couples to hang out with._

She sighed as she took out her headphones and plugged them in. Lilo was in her lap, fast asleep, enjoying the calmness of the ride. Lolling her head to the side, she closed her eyes and let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Tony sighed as he watched Wanda fall asleep next to him. The puppy was peacefully sleeping way on her lap. Bruce had turned to talk to Thor about something leaving him alone in his thoughts.

Not bad thoughts but serious thoughts. 

Did he really want kids? Maybe. He doesn't want to rush Steve though. They've been together for about five years, but it doesn't mean Steve could be ready to have kids. Hell, Steve hasn't even proposed to Tony. Tony can't because Steve already said he wants to propose not to be proposed too. 

But, Tony really does want kids. Like to have them with his and Steve's last name. Yeah, he has "adopted" half of the team, but it's not real. To a degree, it is, but not to the degree he wants. 

The brunette let out a sigh again, sinking deeper into the seat of the car. He just wished he could have a kid with his boyfriend and potentially get married. 

It's not like he was growing younger at all. He just wished he was able to get the guts to ask Steve. Maybe, he should. But once he gets home. Tony knows Steve went with Bucky and Natasha to the movies. 

**_Stop over thinking it Tony._ **

Tony let out a squeak as he heard Stephen's voice in his head. The others turned to look at him making him blush and wave them off. They just shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing.

Tony looked up at Stephen who gave him a smirk. He rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

**_Don't do that Tony. Jesus fucking Christ._ **

_How are you doing this?!?!_

_**I found a spell so I can get into someone's head and hear their thoughts. I can also speak to them. I'm cool like that. I've done this with Loki for like a week now.** _

_That's why you guys are always giving each other looks._

**_Yeap._ **

_Okay, but get the fuck out Stephen. I don't like it!_

**_I don't wanna. Plus, you're overthinking of kids is cute. You should really just ask him. What's wrong with that?_ **

_A lot. A lot can go wrong._

**_How long have you and Cap been dating?_ **

_Five years this December._

**_I see no problem. You guys literally have a strong relationship and nothing can go wrong. It's been a long time. You guys should be married already. Hell, you should already have a small mini you or him or both running around._ **

_What if he doesn't want kids?_

**_Tony, babe, babeeeeeeeeee, he wants kids. Hell, if he didn't he wouldn't have adopted Pietro and into the family dynamic. Even if he didn't, he wouldn't mind having kids with you. He likes you too much._ **

_Ughhhhh. I'm just worried he doesn't want me for a long run._

**_I swear to God. I should connect Bruce to this. You are an idiot! Idiot! If he didn't, you guys wouldn't be dating for this long. Trust me, Tones. He likes you a lot. He looks at you like you are the most precious thing in the world._ **

_I mean, I am. I don't know where all of you would be without me. I am a precious gem._

**_Well. Never mind that. He loves you alright. Ask him, Tony. Hell, Wanda has told Natasha she wants to get married. And they've been dating for like two years._ **

_What?!?! How do you know?!?!_

**_Kinda made Wanda tell me when she was gonna talk to Natasha about it. Look, all I'm saying is, you have to ask him. He real loves you. I promise. Now, stop over thinking and get the ball to ask him. With that ego of yours, it can't be that hard._ **

_Asshole._

**_Awww, I love you to honey bun! Sleep, you look tired. Everyone else is falling asleep. Everett will probably stop at a fast food restaurant to get us something to eat before we head home._ **

_You're such an arrogant mom. And I'm older than you!_

**_Well, I did help kids out. And I still do. I deal with you guys too. Just sleep, plug in your earphones and sleep. Imma probably take a mini nap or trade with Everett on driving._ **

_Thanks, Steph._

**_Anything for my honeybun who is a jackass. We'll talk face to face in a bit. Let's just get some sleep._ **

Tony smiled a little as he felt Stephen's voice slip away from him. From across the small space, he gently smiled before he closed his eyes and started to slip away.

He knew they still had an hour to go to get Dodger. He was going to Aurora which was like a two hour drive from Colorado Springs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love life update: I have a thing for people with their names beginning with M and their last name beginning with M. So M.M's :/


	24. Dodger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Dodger, but it's today that Rosie flirted with her crush and got her to blush ;)

Tony groaned as he felt someone shake his shoulder. He didn't want to get up; he just wanted to sleep. Another shove came which made a tan hand go and slap at the other hand. But that didn't help. That only brought another shove.

_I don't wanna get up. Go away, let me dream of candy._

The brunette didn't even open his eyes which made his attacker groan and roll his eyes. The attacker brought a hand to Tony's ear, making the older man snap his eyes open as he let out a yelp. 

Brown eyes looked over to his right and saw Stephen Vincent Strange standing there with a big smirk on his face. His blue, green eyes were bright with joy and mischief. 

"How dare you, you motherfucking jackass!" Tony yelled at the younger man as he rubbed his ear. It was tingling, probably red and pink from the pull and pain.

"Oh, honey bun, I love you too! You finally woke up so I can give you all my  _love_!" Stephen said as he sent air kisses to Tony. He even added to it by making hearts at him.

Tony rolled his eyes, not caring how much Stephen was mocking him by flirting. It wasn't like it was real. Tony flirted with almost everyone in the tower. He only didn't flirt with the younger of the groups, those being: Wade, Peter, Wanda, Pietro, and Vision. (He was literally the youngest, being only two years old. Plus, he's an android and he cant do that to his son.) But everyone else, he was an open flirt.

"Okay, you  _boyfriends_ stop flirting and hurry up. We have to go get your pup while we go to the park," Everett said, pulling Stephen away as Tony got out of the car. 

"Excuse me, I do not like Stephen. He is to ugly and he's a bottom. I prefer a tall, strong, blonde. I love myself some eye candy," Tony said, licking his lips to empathize how much. Everett rolled his eyes before snickering. "What?"

"You sound like Stephen. Just he wants a  _short_ blonde."

"The one thing we don't have in common. Where are we?" Tony asked after he got out and closed the door.

"Well, we are at the park. We have to go in forty minutes but Bruce and Peter went to go get some McDonald's so we can eat on the drive. Wanda and Wade are already at the park, playing with Lilo," Stephen said as he threw his arm over Tony's smaller frame.

Tony nodded and began to walk with Stephen on his right while Everett was on his left, walking in sync with him.

They crossed the parking lot, the playground, and a soccer field that the park had. There, in a big patch of green grass was Wanda sitting down while Wade was chasing the small puppy. 

Wade and Wanda both had big bright smiles on their faces and Lilo was barking with her tongue sticking out. They were happy and in that moment Tony let his heart flutter at how happy they were.

_Fuck! I seem like a dad. You're not a dad Tony. No you are not. You will not be a dad. Do not become sappy._

**_Shut up! You are a dad to this team and you know it. Now, just be happy for your adopted family and go sit down while we wait._ **

_Get out of my head, Stephen! I'm not a dad._

**_Shut up old man! You are! Sit you're ass down and enjoy it. Like I said, you need a real ass kid. Nowwwwww, forget about it and enjoy the feeling of getting your doggie._ **

Tony huffed and crossed his arms before a smile overcame his face in less than a second. He really couldn't be mad at Stephen because he was right, and he just didn't want to admit it. That, and Wanda was waving him over with the happiest smile ever.

_At least she is happy. Her and Pietro. They came lost and broken and now look at them. Happy adults, that can live normal lives. Well as normal as we can be for being Avengers._

**_Look at you, you old sap. I'm also happy that the little witch got happier. She was mad when she told me, you wanted me to teach her magic. But it's okay. She's amazing. And Pietro, little bitch is a good kid too._ **

_I can agree on that too. But okay, let's get out of my head so I can enjoy the moment._

**_That's what I've been saying! Jesus, Tony, you don't listen to the love of your life. I see how it is._ **

_Shut up, Steph!_

**_No!_ **

****Tony rolled his eyes before looking at Stephen and then at Wanda. He smiled and asked, "Having fun?"

"Plenty."

"Remember Wanda, it's your responsibility. You will clean after her, feed her, take her on walks, pick up after her, wash her, and take her to the vet."

"I know, Jesus, I'm not a kid. But yeah yeah, I know. Me and Nat are gonna take good care of her. And I think Wade will help us take care of Lilo," Wanda said as she pointed at Wade who fell on the ground, panting, letting the puppy start to like his face.

"Are you already stealing her dog, Wade?" a distant voice came from behind them. Wade rolled onto his back, the puppy jumping back and then foward to keep attacking Wade. Everett, Stephen, and Tony turned 180 degrees only to see Bruce with two cup holders and Peter with five bags of fast food in their hands.

"She likes me!" Wade whined as he sat up, crossing his legs, letting the puppy jump into his lap. "See!" 

"Whatever you say, babe. Whatever you say," Peter said as Stephen got up and grabbed two bags. "Okay, one if for you and Everett and the other one is for Wanda and Tony."

Stephen nodded as he peeked inside a bag before giving it to Wanda. Tony scooted a bit to the younger brunette to get some food. Now that he saw food, his stomach let out a grumble.

Peter walked over to Thor and Bruce, letting Thor get up and peak into the bags. The blonde man smiled as he saw his order and the usual order for Bruce before he grabbed them and gave Peter a smile.

Left with one bag, Peter sat down next to his boyfriend whom was still playing with Wanda's puppy. Wade gave him a smile before he petted the puppy, trying to calm her before eating. 

Bruce passed around some sodas: two cokes for Everett and Stephen, three sprites for Wade, Peter, and Wanda, a frappe for Thor, a mocha for Bruce, and an ice tea for Tony. The scientist sat down with his mocha next to Thor to begin eating.

"Can we give her some fries and a chicken nugget? She's going to get hungry if she sees us eating," Wade said as he looked at the puppy before eating.

Wanda rolled her eyes before nodding. The older brunette fist bumped the air, before grabbing the puppy out of his lap and putting him in front of him. Then, he grabbed his hamburger and his fries before he grabbed a fry and set it in front of Lilo. Lilo gently grabbed it in her mouth before running over to Wanda and eating it.

"You are smitten with the dog," Peter said before biting into his own burger.

"If he steals her from me and Nat, Nat is gonna kill him," Wanda said before chuckling. Wade rolled his eyes before sticking out his tongue at Wanda. Wade did the same.

"So, Tones, you ready for getting your official kid? Let's hope Lilo and Dodger get along," Wade said as he looked at the puppy whom got handed a chicken nugget by Stephen. "If not, I'mma have a problem with your pup."

"And here I am, letting you date my son and live under my roof," Tony said as he rolled his eyes before looking at Wade. "But, yes, I am very excited to get Dodger. Steve is gonna love him and apparently, he gets along with other dogs."

"Good. Lilo is a small pup and we can risk her getting hurt," Wade said smiling at the pup. "I'm officially his godfather."

"Since when?"

"Since you got her." 

"At least I like you," Wanda responded. Wade smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone, checking the time. Thirty minutes had passed and they all had almost finished eating. He looked at everyone before saying, "Okay, let's get going so we can get there on time. Bruce, Stephen, Peter, you comin'?"

"Yeah, we are coming. Thor, can you take care of them? I don't want them to get hurt," Bruce said as he got up. Thor looked at him and nodded. Bruce smiled before petting his hair as he grabbed the bag of trash they had to throw it away. 

"I don't need to be taken care of," Wanda responded, crossing her arms and pouting.

"No, no, you do. You are a kid and so is Wade. Don't be so stubborn Wanda. And I also need protection; I'm just a puny human," Everett said, getting a look from Stephen. Everett smiled as he closed his eyes making Stephen roll his eyes. He leaned down and ruffled Everett's hair, making the blonde grumble as he opened his eyes. 

"Okay love birds, let's go get our new family member," Tony said, flicking his hand to the car that was still in their view.

\-- -- -- -- --

"Is this it?" Tony asked as he looked at a house that was near a park. It was light blue with a white, wooden fence surrounding it. A blue Sudan was in parked in front of the house.

"Yeah, this is it. Andrew and his girlfriend, Jenni, have been with Dodger for about a year. They want the pup to find a forever home," Stephen said as he got out of the car. 

"Alright, let's go," Bruce said, walking in front of the two men. Peter closed the driver's doors, pocketing the keys. 

Bruce opened the gate door, allowing the other three to walk in before closing it behind them. He walked alongside Peter as they walked up the pourch. Stephen leaned forward and rung the doorbell.

A minute passed before a Mexican man opened the door. He had black hair styled into a neat quiff. His eyes were brown with a bright smile. The man was buff but short. He was maybe an inch taller than Tony. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, with a flannel on top, and to top it off black Vans.

"Stephen!" 

"Andrew!" Stephen exclaimed as he leaned forward and brought the smaller man into a hug. The shorter man returned it with glee.

"It's been so long you bastard. Thought you were dead until you texted me a week ago," Andrew said as he let go off his friend.

"Okay, well I'm not dead. It's hard to kill me."

Tony nodded before quipping in, "I can verify that. I have tried to kill him so many times. Hasn't worked out." 

"Oh shit, sorry. Stephen isn't good with manners and well, yikes. I'm Andrew Perez. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner, and uh, whoever you might be," Andrew said shaking all their hands.

"Names Peter," Peter said as he gave the man a smile.

"Got it. Come in, come in. I'm guessing you're here for Dodger?" Andrew asked.

"Yeap. That's exactly why," Tony said as they walked into the house, following the man into the living room.

"Okay well, Jenni took him out on a walk. They will be here in twenty. In the meanwhile, would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" Andrew asked. The four men declined making him nod. "So tell me, how is it like being Avengers?" 

"Stressful," Tony said.

"When we are chasing bad guys, yes. Meanwhile it's very entertaining," Stephen said as he looked at Tony.

"No stressful. You guys make me grow grey hairs," Tony said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That's just because you're old," Peter responded making Tony glare at him. The younger of the four smiled brightly at him.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're part of the Avengers?" Andrew asked as he looked at Stephen and then at Peter. Stephen and Peter both nodded. "So who are you? I mean I know all the Avengers by heart."

"Well it's more like we are consulting Avengers. We help on some stuff once one of the actual Avengers contact us. Meanwhile, we just live under Tony's roof," Peter responded. 

"What?"

"So Tony calls and we help him. Steve being the sweet man he is let us live with them. Tony wasn't happy, but we are now family," Stephen said as he petted Tony's hair.

Tony rolled his eyes before swatting the man's hand away. Andrew chuckled as he looked at them as he nodded. But then, a confused look overcame his face. "Wait, Steph, how are you an Avenger? Last time I checked you were a surgeon and didn't have powers."

"That was a year ago kid. I have powers now," Stephen said.

"How?"

"Look," Stephen said as he raised his hands showing Andrew. His scarred and trembling hands were looked at with big, brown eyes looking at them before looking into Stephen's blue eyes. "I know. I was in an accident about almost two years ago. Long story short, I went to this healer only for me to end up being a Master of the Mystical Arts. I'm in charge now."

"So you do magic?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. But I'm not a wizard nor magician. I am a sorcerer. Wanna see?" Stephen asked.

Andrew nodded with eager. Stephen rolled his eyes before opening a portal in the middle of his living room. The man gasped as he looked at the giant whole leading to a park. Stephen smirked before closing it. Stephen smiled.

"How did you-? What?! But-? How?" Andrew asked in shock. His brown eyes went from the giant hole to Stephen's blue-green eyes.

"I know. I learned a lot," Stephen said.

"Wow. That's so cool! Mr. Peter, what can you do?" Andrew asked, looking at the younger brunette. 

"You can take a guess," Peter responded.

"You're Spider-Man. Everyone knows who Iron Man is and everyone else doesn't have their faces hidden. I mean, Deadpool does have his face hidden. Yes, I know about Deadpool. But you look to young and you aren't to, I don't know, snarky to be Deadpool. Only leaves one choice: you are Spider-Man," Andrew said before nodding once. 

Tony looked at him with surprised eyes, looking at Peter who had his mouth a bit opened. Andrew looked at them with a smile.

"Wow. And what are you? A profiler?" Bruce asked as he chuckled.

"No, but hey Criminal Minds. I love that show. Reid is a wholesome man," Andrew said.

"I personally like JJ. She is a cutie."

"JJ is so cute, but hot too. I love her so much. To answer your previous question, I'm a police officer. I want to become a homicide detective though. I do boxing and soccer on my free time," Andrew said.

Before anyone could say anything, the men heard the front door open and then close. A brown and white blur came running before rushing to Andrew. The blur jumped on the sofa and began to bark; it had just noticed unexpected strangers in its house.

Dodger then hopped off the couch and made his way over to the strangers. He first went to sniff Peter whom smiled and petted his head first. The pup seemed to enjoy it before he regained his mission.

He then went to sniff Bruce's leg, causing the scientist to stick out his hand for the pup to sniff it. Dodger sniffed it before licking his hand. Bruce smiled before taking his hand away and petting his hand again. 

Dodger wagged his tail before going to Stephen and also sniffing his hand. Stephen smirked before he began to scratch the side of Dodger's neck. The pup seemed to enjoy is as he stretched his neck to the side so Stephen could keep it up. After a minute and his hand beginning to cramp, Stephen stopped and took his hand away.

Satisfied, Dodger lastly went to Tony whom already had the biggest smile on his face. The dog sniffed the man's leg standing up on it's two hind paws and his two front paws were on Tony's knees. 

"Hey there sweet boy. I'm Tony," Tony said as he petted Dodger's head before booping his nose. The dog barked happily and gave one single lick to his finger.

Before Tony could say anything to the pup, a voice interrupt him. "Drew, I'm home!"

"In the living room! We have guest," Andrew said. The men looked over to where they came from, seeing a young woman come in. She had brown hair with blue eyes. Her nose was pierced. She was dressed in jean shorts, a black shirt, and black Adidas.

"Hi, newcomers. Names Jenni, I'm Andrew's girlfriend. That's Dodger," Jenni said as she pointed at the dog that barked happily. He for off of Tony and went over to Jenni. 

Tony felt a bit sad once he realized the dog's attention wasn't on him anymore. He already fell in love with the dog and it hasn't even been a minute.

"Why are you guys here?" Jenni asked after all of the men said hi and she gave Andrew a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

"I'm an old friend of Andrew and my friend here, Mr. Stark, is looking for a pup to adopt. Andrew here said Dodger was some pup we would love," Stephen responded.

"Makes sense. How long have you know my boyfriend?" 

"Since he was three. Me and his brother are friends, not as close as we once were but friends nonetheless."

"So you're  _the_ Stephen Strange they talk a lot about," Jenni said. Stephen grinned before nodding. "Okay, well I have to ask you a bit of questions before I accept. I have been looking for a home for Dodge. He is a good boy and I want the best for him."

Tony nodded before he asked, "So why don't you just adopt him?" 

"Because we can't. See, I'm a doctor and Andrew here is a police officer. We work long shifts and we can't give him the best life. We foster him and we give him lots of attention when we are home. But meanwhile, Andrew's niece, Daniela comes over and takes care of him," Jenni responded as she petted Dodger's head who was now in her lap.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Bruce stated.

"So I know you guys are the world's mightiest heroes. Andrew is a fan and so is his brother. I just wanna know if you guys will take care of him and not be gone on missions for too long," Jenni said as she looked at Tony.

"There are about twenty of us living in my tower, Jenni. And not all of us are Avengers. Most of the time, my boyfriend and his best friend go off in the missions with Natasha. We only go on some side ones or ones that need extra back up," Tony responded.

Bruce nodded as he added, "Plus there are two people whom don't leave town and always come back at the end of the day."

"Okay, good. He likes attention and to run around a lot. Where do you guys live, does it have a yard?"

"Yes, very big one too since the building is outside the city. We also have a pool for if he likes to swim. We also have another dog to keep him company," Bruce said as he began to tap his knee with his finger.

"M'kay good. So that's that. Lets see what else... Do you have kids?" Jenni asked. All of the shook their heads. "Okay, well if you ever do, he likes kids. Very protective of them too. He also likes younger kids because they play ball with him. Dodger likes to play soccer for if you guys do that. I won't ask you about money because it's Tony Stark."

Andrew chuckled before saying, "Jenni, I think they are his forever home. They have everything you have been looking for. Plus I mean they're nice. Well, all except Stephen."

"Hey!"

"Howdy!"

"Alright, well, you guys can take him home. Please take care of him and love him a lot. There is a small contract I want you to sign. It's just saying you agree to terms and that you have paid the amoun," Jenni said getting up. Tony nodded as he watched her leave to the kitchen.

Dodger lifted his head up and cocked it to the side watching as the four heroes got up. Andrew tapped Dodger's head three times making the pup hop off of him. He then got up and grabbed the end of the leash that Jenni hadn't taken off from him.

"How much is it?" Tony asked.

"It's going to be 200 bucks," Andrew said walking over to Tony and handing him the leash. "Let me pack up his stuff so you guys can go and take him home."

They all nodded and kept quiet. Tony was looking at the dog with a soft smile. He petted him gently on the head before scratching the back of his left ear. Dodger leaned into his touch making Tony swoon mentally.

"Good match I made huh?" Stephen asked more than said breaking the small moment Tony was having. The shorter man glared at him making his friend smile. "I know, I am amazing. I could make money off of this."

"If you don't have enough making balloon animals," Tony snorted.

"Anthony, you know I don't do that," Stephen grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted. "Everett would defend me."

Peter quirked an eyebrow and shared a look with Bruce. Tony didn't miss that and chuckled. 

_You have to tell the team. They suspect anyway, Stephen._

**_No! What if they make fun of me? I mean, well not make fun of me more like . . . I don't know. I feel like they would judge. Plus, I don't even know if Everett wants to come out._ **

_The team is basically family to you now. Stop trying to make excuses. Everett is definitely wanting to come out about you too. He almost told T'Challa the other day. Kinda wanted to tell Steve too. He stopped himself though._

**_T'Challa and him are close. I could see why. But why did he want to tell Steve?_ **

_Steve asked if he was dating you. Everett doesn't really like to lie. Also, Stephen stop being scared. No one would be surprised at all. Everett loves you and you love him, go for it._

"What are you guys even thinking?" Bruce asked as he poked Tony's cheek breaking the mind connection they had.

"Nothing," Tony said nonchalantly. Bruce squinted at him before he let it go.

"Sorry, I thought I left the contract on the table. Okay here is a pen and you can sign here and here and here," Jenni said as she sat down in front of him. She handed him a pen and showed him were to sign. Tony nodded and began to write his name. "Thank you. The payment is 200."

Tony nodded before grabbing two a hundred bills from his pocket before handing it to the latter. Jenni nodded in thanks before putting it on the table. "Alright, well let Andrew gather all his stuff."

"You're going to miss him a lot, right?" Bruce asked. Of course he knew the answer but it felt right to ask for some reason.

"A lot. Basically raised the pup, but it's better off if he goes to a good home. I love him a lot and wanted someone to fit the things he needs. That's why it took so long to find him a home," Jenni responded in a small voice.

Tony felt bad for taking the pup away. He knew where she was coming from, but it didn't hurt him less. He shook his head before saying, "Hey, you can visit him someday. Maybe we can bring him here to visit you guys. It's alright if you don't want to, but I would recommend it. He is going to miss you too."

"Wait, really?" 

"Yeah, I don't mind. We might live in New York but if you ever want to see him we can arrange it. Plus, it wouldn't hurt making friends. You could like the younger ones of the team."

"I would appreciate that. I think Andrew would be thrilled," Jenni said with a small smile.

Andrew came in quieting the room down. He smiled and handed a box to Peter. It had toys, a bed, two blankets, and a dog shirt on top. The young hero thanked him making Andrew nod.

"You can ask Stephen for my phone number, guys. Now that this whole thing is finished, we must get going. It's a two hour flight home," Tony said as he got up. Peter, Bruce, and Stephen followed suit.

"Of course, of course. It was glad to meet you all, and it was good to see you Steph," Andrew said.

"It was good to see you too, Andrew. Tell Edgar I said hi and that we should catch up sometime. Take care," Stephen said as they walked back to the front door. The taller man turned around and gave his old friend a hug.

Before walking to the car, Tony stopped and let the couple say bye to Dodger. He felt like the dog knew what was happening as he licked his previous owners faces as they started to cry. (Mostly Jenni. Andrew was just giving him a small smile.)

After that, they all walked down the porch stairs and into the car. They waved bye before climing in and heading home. Dodger sitting next to Tony in the very back, being a good boy. 

Tony knew they would have a good life together and that the pup would be happy with his new family. It was a new journey for Dodger and himself; it was even going to be a new journey for the whole team with two dogs in the household now.

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

My OG Family // Tony

\--hh--

McDamage: I have him, Dodger I mean

Oreo Shake: You actually got him for Steve?

McDamage: zyes, yes I did Rhodes

Pepper and Salt: I can't believe our smol boy has grown up :')

Happy Meal: He isn't being destructive nor sad nor fucking :')

McDamage: Shut up Happy -_-

Happy Meal: Whatever you say ex boss

McDamage: that hurt :'(

Oreo Shake: you deserve it

McDamage: I come here for support and all I get is bullied

Pepper and Salt: we're very proud of you Tony. You are finally happy

McDamage: thank you pepper ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Oreo Shake: We are helping you go puppy shopping right?

McDamage: Duh

Orea Shake: Hell yeah

McDamage: I'm driving tho

Happy Meal: whatever you say sir :)

McDamage: I love u guys

Pepper and Salt: love u too. Text us when u get here. 

Oreo Shake: yeah!!!! We are about to go eat so....

McDamage: Alright have fun and be safe

Happy Meal: We aren't u 

McDamage: well played -_-

Happy Meal:          :)


	25. Thank you!

I've been writing this for a year now and it's the FIRST story I'm actually so happy I am writing and i love this.

I want to thank you all for liking this story and actually loving these ships I love so much and hold close to my heart.

 

You guys are honestly the best, sticking by with my slow updates and my mini breaks and my bad writing :') :') :')

 

I love you ❤️❤️❤️. Like I said, this is the only story I'm so happy with that I haven't deleted with and that I want to keep up. ❤️


	26. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to texting. I promise :)
> 
> I took inspiration from my cousin's date that he had with his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago.

Steve sat down on the couch after a long day of hanging out with his friends. They had gone to see  _Ocean's 8_ and it wasn't a bad movie. It was pretty good, but he would have rather seen  _Incredibles 2._

"What time is it?" Natasha asked from right beside him. He shrugged, getting a shove to his shoulder making him grumble. "Bucky?"

"It's three-thirty, and it feels like it's later," the former soldier said. Steve and Nat grumbled making Bucky chuckle. "Hush, old people. We can watch that k-drama Wanda has been telling us to watch."

"The what?"

"The show Wanda has been telling us to watch. It's called Strong Girl Bong-Soon. I saw twenty minutes of it, and it was pretty good. We should watch it just to pass the time," Bucky said as he grabbed the remote that was beside him and turned on the TV.

They didn't here anyone come down until someone flicked Steve on his forehead. Steve yelped as he jumped and looked over to see Sam making his way to the kitchen. 

"What was that for?" Steve asked.

"Didn't know you guys got back so early. Plus, I wanted to do that because I just wanted to," Sam called back as he came back into the living room. He has two sodas in one hand and a bottled water in the other. "Did you guys have fun?"

The three nodded slowly. Sam cracked a smile before he shook his head. Before he could saying, Steve asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, a lot actually. Me and Vision played checkers and then me and Clint got into a spar. I did some tricks in the air with Pietro too. T'Challa finally came back from the vet with Stitch." 

"He got checked out?" Bucky asked. Sam nodded making Bucky smile. "Good, I like Stitch. The bird likes me."

"Stitch likes everyone, so hush. You aren't special, soldier."

"Actually, I am. I'm more good looking and stronger and cuter than you," Bucky said as he giggled.

Sam rolled his eyes before saying, "At least I have a boyfriend."

"For your information I am going on a date," Bucky said while Steve and Natasha laughed at him. Bucky flicked them off while Sam just nodded, in fake agreement.

"Whatever you say, Buck. Whatever you say. Well you senior citizens, I'mma head to my room with these drinks. Stitch has to have his fluids and me and T'Challa are watching Madagascar," Sam said as he waved before walking off. 

Steve and Natasha nodded as Bucky smiled and waved back, before they all turned to the TV. Bucky quickly opened the Netflix app before beginning to search the TV show. 

About three minutes passed before Bucky found the TV show. He quickly pressed on it, beginning the episode before he settled down on the love seat. He stretched out laying down to enjoy a few episodes before he started to get ready for his date. Bucky grabbed the overthrow blanket that was on top of the couch before curling into it.

Steve and Natasha stretched out on the couch they were sharing. Steve's legs were stretched out in front of him, but handing off the couch while Natasha's legs were thrown on top of Steve's lap. They were sharing a blue blanket, wanting to watch the movie comfortably. 

The three had already eaten so they didn't want snacks.

* * *

"Oh my God, Guk-doo is so jealous of Min. It's funny," Steve said as he barked out a laugh. His eyes crinkling at the sides as he watched the two Korean men fight over the main character, Bong-soon.

"Who do you ship her with? Guk-doo or Min-hyuk?" Bucky asked as he twisted his head to look at his friends. Steve was still laughing slightly while Natasha was just rolling her eyes, with an amuse smile across her face.

"Min-hyuk," Natasha and Steve responded in unison.

"But Guk-doo and Bong-soon would look so cute together. Clearly, Guk-doo has feelings for her, he's just to much of a pussy to say anything. Min-hyuk treats Bong-soon like he is a real jerk," Bucky stated as he looked to where Bong-Boon was still in the middle of a fight between both men.

Steve rolled his eyes before responding: "But Min-hyuk shows his interest in her and respects her. Plus, he admires her strength but still likes to treat her like a lady. They are cute together too. Guk-doo doesn't wanna show his love."

"Steve is right. Despite her being strong, he cares and still wants her safe. He would do anything to keep her safe and even though his actions are asshole moves, he does it to get on her nerves. It's his way of flirting."

"Nah. Guk-doo anf Bong-soon are too cute," Bucky said rolling his eyes. But that ended the conversation, letting all three pay attention to the entertaining show. 

A bit later, Bucky felt his phone vibrant in his pocket making the man pull out his phone and turn on the screen. He squinted at his phone, the brightness to much for his eyes that have been in the dark. 

Once the brightness was lowered, a smile creeped onto his face as he saw the person that had texted him. It was August. 

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

Bucky // August

\--hh--

August: Bucky!!!!! 

Bucky: AUGUST!

August:       ;) 

August: Well, let's wait until the third date ;)

Bucky: You said it first. WTF SHUT UP |_-｡)

August: heem, I did. I very much did. I mean, how could i not. I like u ;)

Bucky: Stop it •~•

August: :P

Bucky: IM BLUSHING STOP

August: Good I achieved my mission :)

Bucky: wowowowowowow 

August:     :)

August: How was your day??

Bucky: It was good. Went shopping  with Stevie and Nat. Got bunch of clothes and some other stuff.

August: bet they look sexy ;)

Bucky: stop

August: never

Bucky: (¬_¬)ﾉ

August: :P

Bucky: Ho was yours???????

August: Mine was good. Went to the gym and spent some time with my sister. 

Bucky: That's good. That's real good. 

August: Mhm. So ,,, you ready for tonight.

Bucky: Yes :)

August: Good cause me too. Dress up nicely, we are going somewhere fancy 

Bucky: We are????

August: Yes,,,, but not to fancy okay. I'm not rich ':|

Bucky: Good cause I like simple

August: And I like metal arms ;)

Bucky: you tease

August: Only for u babe. Now,,,,,, do you like carnivals?

Bucky: Yessss. Haven't been to one since I was in the military

Augusy: Good I'm taking you to one now. 

Bucky: When are you picking me up?

August: By eight so in another hour .get ready before we fo.

Bucky: Okay. See you later <3

August: See u later hot stuff ;)

Bucky: I have rolled my eyes so many times.

August: I know. Maybe this will help

August: 

Bucky: SKSKSKSKS. You can't JUST SEND THAT

August: yes I can bc I just did. It's for a new photoshoot I did

Bucky: zwowoe

August: Sneak peak

Bucky: is also going up on your Instagram???

August: well yeah like always .... Well some

Bucky: Oop,,, girls go crazy for you

August: But rn about crazy about YOU

Bucky: how the hell do you go from teasingly hot to adorably cute????????

August: I dunno

Bucky: call me when u are here . I'mma head off to start getting ready.

Bucky: See you <3

August: see you sweets <3

Bucky: WAUT!

August: ??????

Bucky: I got a treat for you

August: hehehehee. ( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ )❤︎

Bucky: Wait, lemme find it

August: heh,,,, I'm patient

Bucky: FOUND IT

Bucky: 

August: and I'm a fucking TEASE?!?!?!?!!!!

Bucky: payback is a wholesome bitch ;) ;) ;)

August: Fuck you

Bucky: I top ,,,,,, sorry not sorry

August: I might have chocked

Bucky: Good :)

August: I hate you

Bucky: Not if ur taking me on a date

August: fuckin point made

Bucky:      ;) ;) well as much as I love making you become desperate ,,,, I need to go and get ready

Bucky: Bye babe ;)

August: You're to much for me already ':/

Bucky: I know. I'm a catch ;)

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

Bucky chuckled as he pocketed his phone from under his blanket and looked at his friends. They were to much into the show, not paying attention to him.

He smiled as he paused it and watched as they both looked at him with a shocked face. His smile got wider as he watched Natasha's shocked face become a glare. 

"Why would you do that?!" Natasha asked.

"Because I have a date and I need to get ready. Aren't you guys going to help me get dressed?" Bucky asked.

"Oh my god! Our boy is actually growing, Nat. They grow up so fast," Steve says as he smiles before wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eyes.

Bucky rolled his eyes before turning off the TV and got up, the two mimicking his actions. They walk over to the elevator to go up to Bucky's room.

The brunette man watched as his best friend of almost a century type away at his phone. It was either Sharon or Tony. Either one was plausible.

"Who are you texting, Steven?"

"Sam."

"Why that bastard?"

"Cause despite not wanting to admit it, you guys are best friends and would do anything for each other. And he does want to help you get ready for your date," Steve responded easily as he looked up to grin at him before returning to his phone. "Also, Nat, Wanda and Tony are fifteen minutes away."

"Finally, Wanda and I have a movie to watch."

"Tony and I have to go do the shopping because we are almost all out of food," Steve responded.

"And off I go to see a date," Bucky cheekily said.

"We know. And we are very proud, Buck," Steve said with a genuine smile.

Bucky rolled his eyes before the elevator doors opened, showing the way to his bedroom. They stepped out and headed towards the white door that had a sign saying, "Don't come in before knocking. You'll regret it." 

The brunette opened the door to his room and let his best friends walk in before he did, closing the door behind him. 

"Don't lock it. Sam is going to be here in five. He is putting Stitch to sleep since T'Challa fell asleep minutes ago." 

Bucky rolled his eyes but nodded. He didn't mind his new friend coming and joining his little show.

"While he gets here, go brush your teeth and style your hair. We will choose your outfit afterwards. I recommend pushing it back with light gel. That way it looks flowy and shiny," Natasha says. Bucky nods at her before walking into his bathroom.

"You're so good at this, yet you suck at getting ready when going out with Wanda without our help," Steve says with a chuckle.

Natasha glared at him smacking shoulder with all her might. The blonde man yelped as he rubbed his shoulder.  _Definitely gonna leave a bruise. Mission accomplished._

Five minutes later, a knock came to the door. Steve got up from his spot on the floor and went to open it to his friend. Sam was standing there in blue basketball shorts, a black T-shirt, and grey kitten socks.

"Wow, those socks," Steve said, judging his friend.

"Shut the fuck up, Steve. T'Challa gave them to me and they are comfortable. Leave them alone," Sam said as he shoved Steve lightly before walking in and closing the door. "Where's Buck?"

"In the bathroom!"

"He's styling his hair," Nat said, adding on to a yelling brunette. 

"Imma be out in a sec. Choose my outfit you bitches," Bucky yelled from the bathroom.

Natasha rolled her eyes before watching as Steve and Sam walked to the closet of Bucky. Steve turned on the light casting a light glow on the clothing gallery Bucky had in there. He had shoes, watches, rings, necklaces, t-shirts, jeans, suits, hoodies, jackets, etc.

"Come sit down, Sam. Steve and I will pick out his clothing," Natasha said. Sam nodded and traded spots with her. He was now sitting on the bed and Natasha was by Steve ready to pick something out. "Okay let's choose four outfits for them to pick out of."

Steve nodded and started to look for jeans while Natasha started to look for shirts. 

Five minutes later, Bucky came out of the bathroom with his hair gelled back. Some of his hair was laid back to the left, giving his hair a fluffy looking style. Natasha and Steve had already gotten two outfits together.

Another five minutes passed and now all four outfits were together and ready to let the boys pick them out.

Up first was an outfit that consisted of an all black outfit. A plain black t-shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and all black vans. Bucky made a face to it saying it was to much black to use on the first date. Sam agreed with a simple nod. 

The second outfit was: a white T-shirt with a beige leather jacket, black jeans, and brown boots. Both liked it and agreed to keep it in the run.

The third outfit was: a blue button up with short sleeves, grey jeans, and grey vans. Bucky shook his head, not liking it. Sam shrugged making Steve got put everything back. 

And the final outfit was: a plain white t-shirt, a blue jean jacket, ripped dark blue jeans, and a pair of brown bushacre hill boots. Sam and Bucky nodding quickly liking how it fit together perfectly. 

"Okay, so it's between the second one and the fourth one. Now, choose," Natasha said. Steve held up the second outfit before Natasha lifted the fourth one. "Personally, I like this one. I think it brings out your eyes."

The redhead lifted the jacket to the brunette letting Steve and Sam check out his eyes. The two men nodded before Natasha walked away. 

"Ugh! I don't know. Which one looks better for a carnival date?" Bucky asked.

"Are you guys only going there?" Steve asked.

"No, we are going to dinner afterwards. It's just a casual date." 

"Then the denim jacket outfit. It's perfect for the carnival and if the restaurant isn't to fancy, then it fits right in," Sam stated as he laid back onto the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Alrightie then, the blue one. Go put it on. You have thirty minutes before you're soon to be boyfriend gets here," Natasha stated as she gave the outfit to her friend. Bucky nodded before skipping off to his bathroom again. 

Bucky closed the door behind him and set down the clothing on a small bench thing in his bathroom. Tony said it was to put clothing on it and shoes. But, he didn't know so he trusted the man.

The brunette tugged down the light blue jeans down his smooth things before kicking them off. And he did it with skill, not taking off his socks with the movement. He quickly tugged on the dark blue jeans before he got his boots on. 

Bucky got out of his black T-shirt before slipping on the white one. To top it off, he slid on the jacket before turning around and checking himself in the mirror.

He had shaved off his stubble and his hair was gelled back. He smiled and grabbed a pair of sunglasses he had on the sink counter. He slid them on and smiled softly to himself.

_I look good. I hope he likes how I look. I don't look to casual, right? No of course not. They wouldn't do that to me._

Bucky sighed before walking out of the bathroom after turning off the light. His friends stopped the small whispering they were doing. 

Sam whistled at him making Bucky blush a light pink. "You look good, Bucko. Not as handsome as I did on my first date, but you up there."

"Shut it you bitch. I look hot."

"You're actually right for the first time," Sam said as he grinned up at him. Steve rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Wow, Buck. He's gonna want to fuck you tonight," Natasha said. Bucky went from a light pink to a deep red. "I'm kidding, you blusher. I hope he treats you right. If not, we are fighting him."

"I'll let you."

"I wasn't asking," Natasha said. 

"Okay, c'mon James, we are going to put some cologne on you and you are wearing a nice watch," Steve said as he dragged his best friend into the closet. 

"He really is going on a date. He's been here two fucking years and no one has ever wanted to go out with him," Sam whispered to Natasha.

Natasha nodded solemnly. It was always the past that catched up with someone's life and the fight that happened four years ago with her revealing everyone's secret to the world didn't help. But now, that didn't matter at all. 

"It's good though. But the man really is a jerk to poor Bucko, are all of us going to kill him?" Sam asked.

"We'll ask the group chat later on. I have the guy's number, but I'm not going to text him yet. I will wait after the date," Natasha said as she nodded to herself. 

"Could of guessed that much. He really deserves someone good," Sam whispered. He loved Bucky despite the way they fighter at times.

"He does. Dude, you look fucking hot," Natasha said eyeing him from his hair to his shoes. "We did great work, boys."

"Shut it. But thank you. You guys really did a good work," Bucky responded. His phone dinged from it's spot on the nightstand. Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's probably August saying he is near." 

"Oh, well go get it. Maybe he already is here," Natasha said. 

Bucky nodded and made his way to his phone, turning it on and going to the message August sent. 

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)** _

August // Bucky

\--hh--

August: OH NY GOD!!!! YOU LIVE IN THE AVENGERS TOWER?!?!?!

Bucky: Yes :)

August: I THOUGHT U LIVED ALONE WITH STEVE

Bucky: Nooooooo. I live here with the whole rest of these fucking idiots.

August: Omgomgomgomg 

Bucky: You sound like a fanboy

August: CAN U BLAME ME?!?!?!

Bucky: No, because when Tony showed me how advanced technology came I also became very fanboy ish

August: Is he there???

Bucky: Yes. I think everyone is now ,,,,,, I think

August: Woah

Bucky: Come in. There is gonna be a random voice ask you who you are, she's Tony's AI, Friday. Tell her you're here for Buckaroo

August: Buckaroo????

Bucky: Tony's fault. He likes making fun of me. But c'mon on in. She'll show u the elevator.

August: Alright, I'm going in. I'll see you in a bit ❤️

Bucky: ❤️

_**(+_+) (+_+) (+_+)**_

Bucky sighed and looked up from his phones. Natasha and Steve were looking at him with a raised eyebrows while Sam was just looking up at ceiling. 

"What did he say?" Steve asked. 

"He started fanboying over the tower. He thought I lived alone," Bucky said. "Can we get going? He's gonna be up in like a minute."

"Tony and Wanda are outside, they can attend him while we talk to you," Steve responded. He gave a nod to Natasha.

"Are you sure he likes you Buck? I don't want to be those people, but I just want to make sure. Being us, it's hard and the fucking past always catches up," Natasha stated.

Sam nodded before he stood up and said, "That's so true. We were lucky enough to find love between ourselves. But, you aren't and we want to protect you from those little assholes out there. Yeah, you are such a big and strong soldier but not even that can stop you from getting hurt because of a man."

"He's right. We just want to make sure he likes you and this isn't just because you are the mysterious James Buchanan Barnes, The Winter Soldier. We just want him to like you for Bucky. Plain old, Buckaroo," Steve added on, putting an end to their little speech.

"You guys are so fucking sweet. I love you guys so much. But I assure you, he likes me for me. He wants to get to know me. I know so. He hasn't asked about the whole Winter Soldier crap nor does he ask about you guys," Bucky said.

"If he hurts you, we are going to kill him. Do you understand?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," the brunette said. 

"Good. Group hug," Steve said. His three other friends rolled their eyes before they went over to the man. The blonde opened his arms and let his friends huddled around him. 

Using his super strength, Steve lifted the three up making his friends giggle. Steve smiled before he set them down. 

"Okay, Buck. Let's get out of here and to your date."

* * *

Tony and Wanda smiled as they went to the fridge. Bruce and Thor went off to go hang out with Peter and Wade whom were going to get some food. Stephen and Everett had gone up to their room to take a nap. 

"Lilo and Dodger are going to be alright, right?" Wanda asked. 

"Yes! Pepper said she will keep an eye on them until we actually have everything settled. So in like a week," Tony said before taking a swing of the bottle of juice he got. 

"I'm going to shop for Lilo and Kookie. Kookie needs a new bed," Wanda said. 

"You and you're rabbit," Tony stated.

"I know. He's so cute. Lilo and Dodger are going to get along well with Kookie and Stitch," Wanda said.

"You bet."

Before Wanda could respond they heard F.R.I.D.A.Y notify them that someone was there. Wanda turned to look at Tony who shrugged. The elevator dinged to show a very good looking man. 

He was lean with a good built. His brown hair hidden beneath a white and black hat. His light stubble dotted his nice face. The man was in a black jacket, a brownish shirt with black swiggles on it, black jeans, and white converse. 

"And whom might you be?" Tony asked. Wanda stepped from behind him, her hands glowing red behind her. She had to be ready for anything.

"I'm here for Bucky, sir. I'm his date," August said, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. 

"You're Buckaroo's date?" Tony asked. 

"Yes. Names August Booth. We met at a bar couple of weeks ago," August stated. He extended his hand for Tony to shake. The brunette shook it with caution.

"And where are you taking the soldier?" Wanda asked. Her hands were still behind her back.

"I'm taking him to a carnival that's in Queens. He told me he hasn't been to one before the war. I want to take him again. And then, I'm taking him to this nice French restaurant in Queens too," August said.

"Not to fancy but no to casual. Just the way Bucky likes it. Where do you work?" Wanda asked. 

"I work as a model. I have my own Instagram and all. I get funded by big companies too."

"Model; interesting," Tony said as he took another drink from his grape juice. 

"Treat him right, August. He might be a super soldier and fought against Nazis and stronger people, but inside he is a super softy. He is also a cuddle bear. I swear to you, if you do something to him we will kill you," Tony said with a serious face.

"Not us, but Natasha definitely will. So will Steve and Sam. We will just torture you," Wanda states. Her hands coming from behind her back to show the man her glowing red hands.

"Got it. I don't have any intentions of hurting James. I want to get to know him. I like him a lot. But, I got it sir. Also, might I just say, I like your powers. They are so cool," August said, breaking out into a smile. 

"Guys stop questioning him. Jesus, you guys are like my parents," Bucky said. The three turned to look at the elevator where he was with Sam, Steve, and Natasha. 

"We're just making sure," Tony said. 

"I know. Hey August, you look nice as hell," Bucky said. 

"You don't look to bad yourself soldier."

 

"Alright, you guys off you go. We don't want you guys to be late to wherever you are going," Tony said.

"Alright guys. Bye," Bucky said, grabbing August's hand before dragging him to elevator.

"Don't have to much fun!" Wanda yelled. Bucky rolled his eyes before flicking her off. "Fuck you too, Bucko!"

* * *

"So are we going in your car or should I take you in mine?" Bucky asked. 

"In mine. I asked you and I think you'll like my car," August said before they stepped out of the elevator. 

Bucky laughed as he nodded and let August drag him outside to where he had parked his car. 

They crossed the street before they got to a shiny black Jeep. August smiled before he unlocked the car. "This is my car. My brother, Killian, got it for me. He knows I don't like the flashiest of cars."

"It's nice, common. Wait I didn't mean common. I mean it is, according to Tony. But I'm not calling you common," Bucky tried to say, his face turning light pink. 

"It's fine, James. It is a common car among the people. Don't worry about it," August said. Bucky nodded. August smiled before walking Bucky to the passenger seat and opening the door. "C'mon let's get going." 

Bucky smiled and thanked him softly as he got in, letting August close the door. August jogged to his side and got in, turning on the engine to get going. 

\-- -- -- -- --

"We are here," August said as he turned down the radio. 

Bucky perked up, smashing his face against the glass. The darkness of the street quickly became alive with lights as he watched the lights from various rides come up. 

"It wasn't like this back then," Bucky said never taking his sight away from the lights.

"It's come a long way I believe. You're going to love the junk food and the rides," August responded as he took a left turn. Bucky turned his face to look in front of him. 

Bucky nodded, not even paying attention that they were parked and August was out of the car. It brought a light chuckle from the younger man's lips. 

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna get out, or are you going to keep staring?" August asked. Bucky looked at him and saw he was out. Bucky blushed before he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door before hopping out. 

August locked the car and waited for the man to be by his side. Once Bucky was there, August grabbed Bucky's metal hand and started to lead him towards the enterance. 

"Is it alright? If not, I'll let go," August said as they continued walking.

"No! I mean, no, it's fine," Bucky responded. 

August nodded, smiling before they got to the enterance where people were walking in and out. He dragged Bucky behind him, letting the older man drink all the lights and fun activities there are.

"Wanna walk around before we get some junk food and wrist bands to get on to rides?" August asked. Bucky nodded and started to walk around beside the boy.

"Do they still have the games where you can win prizes?" 

"Yes. You can win stuff animals, big ones too. But, we will play those later because you can't go on rides with them," August stated.

Bucky's blue eyes light up, "Are there Scooby-Doo stuff animals?"

"You like Scooby-Doo?" 

"Yes! Peter and Wade began to show me the cartoon and I love it now. Scooby and Shaggy are the bestest of friends," Bucky said with a firm nod.

"James, you are such a kid. It's good though. I like watching the old Mickey Mouse cartoons. I loved Mickey growing up," August said. 

"August?"

"Yes?" 

"What's that?" 

"It's called the Avalanche. Basically it goes up and down but it goes fast. Doesn't look that bad from here, but it's horrible when you go up and come down," August said as he stood by the brunette watching the machine work.

"That's so cool!"

"Mhm. If you likes those rides, you should go on the Super Shot. It basically gets slow at first, taking you up the ride, and once you are at the top, it shoots you down fastly," August said as he made Bucky turn to see the ride. 

"Do you like it?" Bucky asked.

"Don't mind it as long as I have my eyes tightly closed. It makes your gut drop," August exclaimed. 

"We'll go on it then," Bucky said. August smiled before dragging him off. 

They spent an hour walking around and thirty minutes of August and Bucky eating snow cones. 

August spent the hour telling Bucky all about the rides and how they worked. He also showed Bucky the games there were and what prizes they could win. He also showed him all the junk food there was. 

"So we can go on rides now?" Bucky asked like a little kid. 

"Yeah yeah. What should we go on first?" August asked. 

"Okay, can we go on that Super Shot one?" Bucky asked. 

August nodded. "But first, let's go get the wrist bands so we can go on any ride."

After they got on the bands, they started to walk to the ride. The line was pretty short since the new passengers for on. August smiled as Bucky began to hop slightly due to the excitement. 

"Okay, after these peeps we will get on. You aren't gonna throw up?" August asked.

"No, I've been through so much worse."

"Well tough guy, we're going to see about that. Worse or not, it's one of the most scariest rides here. I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared. It's been years since I've been on this," August said as he looked up. His hat was in one of his hands while the other went through his soft dark brown locked. 

Bucky smiled.  _Thank you for not asking me about the worse things. Thank you for just letting me be me._

"Uh huh. Well I'll let you grab my hand. Wait, my medal arm isn't going to cost me problems right?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

"Okay good."

August smiled before he began to lead the man where the operator was checking for the wrist band. They showed her both their hands and she let pass through. 

"Okay, get your seat belt on and once the operator let's these yellow things come down, you pull it down towards your chest. It will lock and then the operator will come and check your seatbelt and the yellow thing. It's a safety thing," August explained. 

Bucky nodded before he heard something click. He looked over to August and saw him bring down the yellow thing to his chest. Bucky quirked his eyebrow before he did the same. He heard a click come from his too. 

He looked over to August and smiled. His date smiled back making his heart flutter. 

"Okay, hold on," August said as he extended his hand to Bucky's. Bucky nodded and intertwined his hand into August.

The operator went over the rules before walking out of the perimeters of the ride. He closed a gate behind him and went to where, Bucky assumed, the man could turn it on. 

He felt a pull making him look down at his feet. Blue orbs trailed the ground as he watched himself get risen from the ground slowly.

"Wait until we get to the top," August whispered as he slightly kicked his feet. Bucky giggled before doing it as well. In less than two minutes they were at the top.

For a second it was still and Bucky didn't get what was so bad. But then he felt it, gravity pulling on the machine as the machine itself hurdled it down. It sucked out the air out of his lungs, and his hair flew up. He closed his eyes and luckily enough he didn't scream. He squeezed August's hand as he heard the others scream. 

It was done in a matter of seconds. He felt his body not be pushed down. He opened his eyes and looked over to August whom had a giant smile on his face. 

"And you've had worse, Barnes?" August asked as he heard a click. Bucky watched as August lifted the yellow thing and unfasten his seatbelt.

"I have," Bucky said even though his hand was still gripping August. 

"Sure, tough guy. Let go of my hand, so we can hop off and go to another."

The brunette let go of his date's hand before he repeated the actions of the man. The soldier hopped off and followed August out among the small crowd in. 

"Let's go on some more rides," August said as soon as they were out. The younger man grabbed his metal arm and dragged him off.

\-- -- -- -- --

"This has been the most fun I've had in a long time," Bucky said as they for off the carousel. Him and August had been next to each other; the brunette on a black horse while the younger man was on a brown one. 

"I'm glad. I kinda hoped you would have a good time. If not, this would have been a total fail."

"You're cute." August blushed making Bucky smile and poke his cheek. The younger man swatted his hand away, not wanting to blush anymore. "Plus, this bear, fucking amazing."

"There are kids here, Barnes," August scolded as he smacked his metal arm even though his smile was still planted on his face. Bucky rolled his eyes before mumbled a sorry. "But yes, the bear is fracking amazing. I know, I'm so skilled at popping balloons."

"Go up against Clint. That man wouldn't have to even look," Bucky stated as he hugged the pink bear close to him. It was huge though. It was half of his size and so fluffy. 

"I would love to get beat by him. But I am a pretty good archer. I used to hunt with my uncle. Taught me how to use a bow and arrow."

"That's cool. When I learned that Clint owns a farm I lost it. It was so cool. He has a cow and a chicken. Cow is names Moose and chicken is called Habo," Bucky said before taking a piece of their funnel cake they were currently sharing.

"Wow. A cow called Moose."

"He let me name the cow."

"No wonder."

"It has moo in it's name, excuse me."

"Sure does." 

They kept bickering about the name for ten more minutes while they finished the rest of their food. After they were done, August got up and threw the trash away. 

"C'mon, get up. I'm taking you to the ferris wheel before we go to the restaurant. We have reservations at ten," August said as he waited for Bucky to get up.

The brunette wrapped his metal arm around the teddy bear before he got up and started walking beside August. 

In less than five minutes, they were in line waiting to get on the tall ride. It was lighting up with different colors as it sounds slowly. Bucky was rocking on his heels while August looked around and saw families walking by and teenagers holding hands, and having fun in between them.

"August?!" 

The raven haired man and his date looked to the right where the sound come from. There in the middle of the crowd was a ginger haired man was standing with a brunette woman. 

"Who's that?" Bucky asked as he got closer to August. The man knew his date and he didnt know if he dated him or if they were just friends. He would rather play it safe and stay by August.

"He's my ex. We had a bad break up but I'm not going to ruin our date because of him. Oh shit, he's coming over here. Fuck!" August whispered-yelled to Bucky. 

"I'm here, don't worry. Little sack of potatoes wants to do anything, I'll beat his buttocks. And no cussing, there are children here, August," Bucky said. Green orbs looked up into blue ones before the person smiled. Bucky smiled back and set his human arm around August shoulders. "And look, there's that smile I like so much." 

"August! Hey!" the ginger-haired man said as the woman trailed behind him. 

"Hi, Ashton. Hey, Macky."

"Hey, Booth. Long time no see," the woman said. 

"Mhm. You've changed in the last months. From a baby to a grown teenager," August said with a soft smile.

_So the man is his ex. The woman, he knows but it's not a woman. It's a teenager. Sister maybe. Or a cousin of this man. One of those._

"And who is this?" Ashton, apparently, asked as he pointed to Bucky. His blue eyes gave Bucky a once over before he scoffed and looked back at the man. 

"He's my date," August said as he raised his hand and intertwined his fingers with Bucky's. 

Bucky smiled and waved at the strangers. He watched as Ashton furrowed his eyebrows for a second before it disappeared. He just gave a curt nod before he turned back to August. 

"So you moved on that quickly?" Ashton asked.

"Ash, it's not the time nor the place. I have to go meet up with Jackson, and you have to meet up with Kevin. Let Booth enjoy his date."

"Hypocrite. You were the one cheating on me and come back with that sickness. No, Ashton. You have no right."

"Oh I do have right," Ashton said, stepping a bit closer to August. Bucky forced his hand out of August before stepping in front of August.

"No, you don't. And don't cause a scene in a family friendly place. Leave right now. And no you don't want to mess with me. I can promise you I can end your like with just my bare hand," Bucky said in a low voice. 

The lined moved up as the operator let in three other couples and one family of four. The four of them also moved up. There was still about twenty people in front of them.  

"Oh you got a little body guard now. Oh wow." Ashton turned to look at Bucky. "And you, don't threaten me. I could beat you in any moment. Don't test me at all, man."

"Hm, I wouldn't count on that. Like I said leave, we don't want to cause a scene here. And I don't think, Macky, here will like it. She's a bit young to witness whoever you are get your buttock beat."

"Not a real man to cuss I see. And that pink bear doesn't help."

"Oh, I am a real man. I respect people and I respect children. Now scurry along and company this fine lady to where she had to go. And leave the bear alone. At least I can be seen with a stuff animal instead of trying to act all macho."

Ashton clenched his fist as his arms clenched and his face got red. Bucky smirked before he cracked his neck ready to do anything if the redhead tried to do something.

"Ashton listen to him. He has a point. If you do anything to hurt him you will go to jail. You just got off parole," the brunette said. Ashton looked at him and then at August before he started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Don't worry Macky. You've always been the best to me even after everything," August stated behind his taller date.

"He's the worst brother I have. And I can never forgive him for what he did to you. But he is still my brother. Hey, take care and it was truly nice to see you again. Have fun on your date," Macky said before she bowed her head and waved before leaving after her fuming brother. 

Bucky watched as the woman walked away as the line moved up. Now they were in behind two couples before they got on. 

"Thanks."

"Hey, we don't like douches and specially in front of families."

"Me too. And on the first date."

"Yeah, that too. But hey, like you said don't ruin it. Let's enjoy it and that made me hungry so we better get on and get going to this restaurant."

August giggled before nodding. The brunette smiled before turning back to look in front and began to walk was as they operator let people start to get on. And luckily, they were able to get on as well.

August go on before Booth and sat on one of the seats. Bucky got on with his bear and felt the cart shake with his weight. He set his pink bear next to him.

A giggle escaped his lips as he felt himself leave the ground on the ride. 

"It's magical. Once we get to the top look down and you will see a beautiful sight. Don't worry," August said with a smile. He pulled out his phone and pointed it to his date. "Smile."

Bucky smiled and hugged his bear close before August took the picture. And then August took another as he watched Bucky look out to see the tree becoming less tall and being eye level to them. The sky was dark with a few stars littering it. 

"This view is amazing. We are so close to the top."

August nodded as he took another picture of Bucky smiling while looking to the right this time. 

Then the ride stopped. Bucky looked at him and August smiled. "Look up and then to both sides. Beautiful sight."

Bucky nodded and looked up. The sky was beautiful and it was so lit up with the moon and the many stars poking it's surface. He then looked to both sides and saw the city from above. It was beautiful how the city's light looked from so high up.

"Wow."

August snapped his photos because nothing was as beautiful as Bucky looked right now, enjoying his life and looking at beautiful sights.

_I just met him two weeks ago. And I think I just fell in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all had good holidays.


	27. Wanda's Sexy Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who got into a new band?! me!

Weirdos of Fuckers // Tony

\--hh--

Asshole Father: anyone up?

Point Break: It is 6:25 , Stark. I think we are all up.

Ugly Ass: Not all of us

Ugly Ass: T'Challa us out like a light.

Capsical: I mean, he did just come back from Wakanda.

Ugly Ass: mhm. So why did u text Stark

Asshole Father: You guys make me feel old asf

Sorcerer of Idiots: That is because you are

Asshole Father: I am not tahg fucking old -_-

Small Bitch: You look good. You look young. You are not old. Don't listen to them

Asshole Father: Thank you, Scott.

Ugly Ass: You sure you straight??????

Small Bitch: I'm positive. I can't help but admire beautiful people, Sam

Small Bitch: You should see Hope. She's so beautiful and ,,,, she is really really hot.

Red Queen: I really am

Small Bitch: Truly. I can't believe you're saying me :'(

Small Bitch: truly a lucky ＼(TωT)／

Red Queen: you really are... And so am I :')

Powerful Witch: 

Red Queen: WANDA!!!!!!

Powerful Witch: HOPE!!!!!!!!

Red Queen: I look ugly

Point Break's Girlfriend: You look hot tho. Look at those biceps. 

Point Break: I have good biceps

Capsical: So do I

Capsical: And so does Bucky

Sorcerer of Idiots: You guys are getting hurt over nothing. Admire a goddess when you see one

Asshole Father: I truly agree. How much do you work out?

Small Bitch: She spends about three hours in the gym, everyday

Capsical: ヾʕ⊙Д⊙ʔ

Red Queen: I am a blushing mess right now. I do not have that great arms

Small Bitch: Bitch, STFU .Yes you fucking do .you look so fucking hofk in that picture. J J cant even breTheb

Red Queen: What?

Small Bitch: You heard me

Red Queen: I kmow

Powerful Witch: Honestly though, Hope, shut up. You look so fucking good. And you are so fucking hot and muscular. If you were. Lesbian, god knows how we would be on you

Queen of the Chat: I don't know if I should get mad or actually agree???

Ugly Ass: both

Queen of the Chat: J agree with Wanda. 

Queen of the Chat: WANDA IM UR FUCKING GF

Powerful Witch: and I love you

Crazy Elf Fucker: I'm surrounded by all these fucking hot ass people and I'm a whole ugly elf

Asshole Father: I agree . You are an ugly sight

Crazy Elf Fucker: I know. I can't believe myself

Bestie: I find you and Hope quite attractive Mr. Wilson.

Crazy Elf Fucker: Thank you viz ,,, so much :'( :'( :'(

Spidey: Drama queen

Crazy Elf Queen: -_-

Spidey: But, hope, I truly appreciate that you exist. Wow. I'm gay and I would become straight for you

Small Bitch: STOP HITTING ON MY GIRLDEIEND. SJE IS MINE

Small Bitch: UNDERSTAND???? MINE. I WILL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU GUYS KEEP HITTING ON HER. 

Asshole Father: and he snapped. 

Queen of the Chat: Damnit Scott you weren't suppose to snap

Asshole Father: and here comes 200$ 

Quick Bunny: this is amusing.

Red Queen: when did u even take that?!?!

Powerful Witch:  before you and Nat started a sparring match you guys had

Small Bitch: Truly a beaut.

Queen of the Chat: and u didn't take one of me?

Asshole Father: Rejection was here

Powerful Witch: I already have enoien of you. 

Queen of the Chat: but ,,,,,,,, I'm ,,,,,,,,,, your ,,,,,, girlfriend 

Queen of the Chat: IM YOURE FUTURE WIFE

Queen of the Chat: THE MOTHER OF HE FUTURE CHILDREN

Genuins Kid: she snapped _(._.)_/\\_

Spidey: Indeed

Powerful Witch: yes you are all those things. That's why I am dating you

Asshole Father: She has to ask for your hand

Capsical: You're not her dad

Asshole Father: I beg you to say that again

Powerful Witch: I have you being sexy too Nat

Queen of the Chat: oh really????

Powerful Witch: Why wouldn't I? Like you said ,,, future wife of mine and future mother of my kids

Powerful Witch: I actually have pictures of all of you being attractive.

Crazy Elf Fucker: How???

Powerful Witch: I got my own ways.

Queen of the Chat: and I helped her

Powerful Witch: yes she did. Very much so.

Spidey: show us

Powerful Witch: Bet

Powerful Witch: First off my wife of course. 

Queen of the Chat: I ,,,,,, wasn't expecting that ,,,,,,

Asshole Father: We all lmew you be strong ass hell even tho u not lean

War Idiot: You broke Clint:s nose

Red Queen: She beat me in a sparring match

Small Bitch: woah

Small Bitch: I can't even do that

Ugly Ass: You are weak

Powerful Witch: He still beat you and tricked you when he broke into the facility all those years ago

Small Bitch:       :')

Ugly Ass: How dare you help him!!!!!!!!! -_-

Queen of the Chat: Watch it

Ugly Ass: -_+

Powerful Witch: Next up is: Thor

Powerful Witch: 

Giant Green Man: Wow 0∆0

Point Break's Girlfriend: Indeed. 

Point Break: when did you take that, Ms. Maximoff?

Powerful Witch: When we went to Hawaii last summer.

Point Break: makes sense

Rock of Ages: My brother, you look ravishing

Point Break: shut up!

Rock of Ages: I am just teasing, thank you very much.

Asshole Father: What a hot Blondie

Asshole Father: Just not as hot as mine

Powerful Witch: 

Asshole Father: Now that is a hot man,,, indeed

Sorcerer of Idiots: I will not disagree that blondes are hot

Powerful Witch: Blonde'sare the best. Well for me, I prefer redheads.

Queen of the Chat: You prefer blonde??????

Powerful Witch: well yeah. But I love you and your redhead, don't u dare change it. -_-

Queen of the Chat: noted.

Powerful Witch: 

Sorcerer of Idiots: omfg. Wow. Wow wow wow

Bossy Broken Boy: I remember taht

Bossy Broken Boy: I am thankful for you 

Powerful Witch: I am actually thankful for you for letting me make a photoshoot with you.

Sorcerer of Idiots: I thought we were best friends, Everett.

Bossy Broken Boy: I wanted it to be a surprise

Ugly Ass: ,gay* 

Sorcerer of Idiots: What?????

Ugly Ass: Nothing

Powerful Witch: 

Sorcerer of Idiots: you have it as a video????

Spidey: gif*

Asshole Father: Wow

Capsical: You look good Strange

Bossy Broken Boy: I fucking agree. You look like a snack

Crazy Elf Fucker: You are very hot

Queen of the Chat: who knew a wizard looked so good

Sorcerer of Idiots: SORCERER****

Bossy Broken Boy: I know!!!!

Asshole Father: I can sense g*y

Sorcerer of Idiots: -_- what????

Queen of the Chat: and he claims he's a genuis

Asshole Father: ikkk

Bossy Broken Boy: idk

Ugly Ass: gay* indeed. Very truly Gay

Spidey: OOOOO I SEEEEEEE

Asshole Father: I have taught u well

Capsical:       (⌐★ᴥ★)

Powerful Witch: 

Legolas: THAT'S MY HUSBAND :') I AM DROOLING AND I SEE IT EVERYDAY

Quick Bunny: I've been exposed AH!

Powerful Witch: you enjoy the attention, STFU

Quick Bunny: I truly do

Queen of the Chat: wow,,,, these twins

Legolas: I know

Ugly Ass: you guys should walk shirtless more

Asshole Father: Steve is only a hottie for me

Powerful Witch: 

Capsical: omfg. my own boyfriend attacks me

Spidey: My dad is such a good looking man

Asshole Father: I got called dad omfg :'(

Powerful Witch: I also had a shoot with Tones. Nat is my helper. 

Asshole Father: She is a great photographer.

Crazy Elf Fucker: Why must all of you be so hot? :'(       One smol boy cannot take this.

Spidey: Since when have u been small?????

Crazy Elf Fucker: Since forever. Shut up, Peter. This isnt about you.

Spidey: wow, I see

Crazy Elf Fucker: that is old news.

Powerful Witch: 

Quick Bunny: Why have i never seen this before?!?!?!??!??!??!

Asshole father: woah

Queen of the Chat: i took that like five months ago

Capsical: i felt so naked that day 

Asshole Father: What?!!?!?!

Queen of the Chat: we were on a mission and before we came home, we started playing poker, most specifically, strip poker.

Capsical: only top clothing of course.

Queen of the Chat: duh

Legolas: I kept losing and well,,,, i owed three hundrd bucks and i was in my underwear

Queen of the Chat: you are forgetting one important part

Legolas: NO!

Queen of the Chat: yes!

Capsical: because we lost we made him go outside and run naked for ten minutes straight

Powerful Witch: WHAT THE FUCK

Quick Bunny: WHAT THE FUCK

Asshole father: IS that why u asked me to go bail clint out of jail?

Queen of the Chat: yes. he got caught but they didnt say that was why because we were the avengers

Capsical: in his defence it was two in the morning. not so amny people outside

Quick Bunny: Why did you humiliate him like that?

Queen of the Chat: cause why not

Powerful Witch: I just knew i could steal that from nat's phone

Ugly Ass: i am laughinh my ass off

Sorcerer of Idiots: I'm silently dying in my bed alongside everett

Legolas: saddest thing was that i wasnt even drunk. i remember everything. 

Spidey: (¤‿¤ ⑅)

Crazy Elf Fuck: ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

Genius Kid: you guys are wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy better then the kids at my school

Asshole Father: I am glad we entertain you, your highness

Genius Kid: -_-

Asshole Father:                    :)

Capscial: I cannot with you

Powerful Witch:

Crazy Elf Fucker: Thats my motherfucking husband right there

Crazy Elf Fucker: What a fucking baby

Crazy Elf Fucker: truly a fucking Hotiie

Crazy Elf Fucker: I would do you

Spidey: you laready do ;)

Asshole father: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW stop

Capsical: he is truly in disgust

Powerful Witch: ‎٩(ᵔ0ᵔ)۶

Queen of the Chat: i feel like u just got a hard on :/

Asshole Father: skghfuhvftyrwegbwtyvtqwbqwqwb

Crazy Elf Fucker: maybe

Genius Kid: ong

Spidey: Why do i even try to stop my perverted bf

Quick Bunny: you are: hot

Legolas: Fuck you

Quick bunny: Love you too bby boy

Cpasical: we all know u bottom pietro

Quick Bunny: I DO NOT

Powerful Witch: Pietro, if i bottom you bottom stfu

Queen of the Chat: Wanda!

Powerful Witch: What?!?!??!

Red Queen: yeah, we arent surprised

Capsical: really not

Asshole Father: Some of us just cant top, we shouldnt fight agaisnt it

Legolas: Wanda can't top. I'm sorry she's a baby

Queen of the Chat: What? Maybe she does.

Genius Kid: Not with this face. 

Spidey: 

Legolas: a baby

Ugly Ass: Truly. 

Crazy Elf Fucker: I went from very HOT DADDIES AND MOMMIES to what a fucking softy fluffy heart

Spidey: why do I want to marry you?

Crazy Elf Fucker: my sexy face and body and my amazing humor

Quick Bunny: maybe you are just that good in bed

Asshole Father: SHUT UP!

Capsical: Wanda is the baby of the house

War Idiot: it's official

Spidey: but I'm younger :'!

Asshole Father: Wanda

Ugly Ass: Is

War Idiot: the

Queen of the Chat: BABY

Capsical: of 

Sorcerer of Idiots: THE

Genius Kid: CHAT

Genius Kid: and I'm actually the youngest here

Ugly Ass: this girl is 15

Asshole Father: may I adopt you?

Panther of the Sexy: and who the hell do u think u are to take MY sister away?!?!?!?

Ugly Ass: that ,,,, woke ,,,,, him ,,,,, up

War Idiot: There is always a presence

Rock of Ages: wow

Point Break: someone fix some of our nicknames

Powerful Witch: okay but after I'm done with the pictures 

Rock of Ages: do u have me?!?!?!

Powerful Witch: yes I do

Rock of Ages: from?

Point Break: when u had short hair ,,,, well u made urself have short hair

Asshole Father: WHAT?!?!?!

Point Break's Girlfriend: I know

Powerful Witch: Loki was in a magazine but it didn't come out because he regretted the decision

Sorcerer of Idiots: please show

Powerful Witch: only because you asked so nicely Stephen

Asshole Father: wow

Queen of the Chat: I second that

Asshole Father: great minds think a like

Ugly Ass: yes, cause u are so amazing (ಠᆺಠ)

Asshole Father: indeed I am :)

Powerful Witch: 

Rock of Ages: Oh dear Odison

Point Break: wow

Giant Green Man: JFC wow

Giant Green Man: I beat him up

Rock of Ages: STFU

Legolas: are w e just surrounded by beautiful people?

Quick Bunny: definitely

Asshole Father: wow wow wow

Small Bitch: forgods, wow

Ugly Ass: you bi?

Small Bitch: no. But ,,,, I do have some crushes on men

Red Queen: can he be on my list?

Small Bitch: go for it

Powerful Witch: wowowowowlw. We also have a list

Asshole Father: who doesn't ???

Queen of the Chat: who knows....

Legolas: I have five out of my ten

Powerful Witch: wow

Powerful Witch: Okay next one

Powerful Witch: 

Spidey: Ahhh, yes, it is why I am marrying you. Your body

Crazy Elf Fucker: I DONT DESERVE THUS TREATMENT FROM MY HUSBAND

Asshole Father: I've seen it before ... The chats I have made

Queen of the Chat: shut up!

Legolas: please ,,,, we do not need remembering of the olden days

Capsical: what?

Legolas: you weren't included 

Spidey: I'm joking Jesus

Crazy Elf Fucker: my name's Wade :/

Powerful Witch: what a good looking boy

Queen of the Chat: are you sure you're a lesbian?

Powerful Witch: I mean, ,,, yes

Spidey: you do look good though

Rock of Ages: sometimes I wonder how mortals can be so good looking while some are just plain out looking like a potato sack

Point Break: play nice

Red Queen: Ahhh, how old are you?

Genuis Kid: he's 20

Spidey: yes he Is

Crazy Elf Fucker: but I'm not mature. Say my real age

Spidey: he's five

Crazy Elf Fucker: tank you sweet ass ;)

Spidey: shut up please.

Quick Bunny: let's ditch these party bitches and go have fun

Crazy Elf Fucker: I would gladly accept

Spidey: wowowowowlw wowowowowlw

Legolas: Oh fuCK UOU

Quick Bunny: you wish

Legolas: I do anyway

Asshole Father: ew

Powerful Witch: seconded

Red Queen: this chat is so weird

Panther of the Sexy: it really is

Small Bitch: it's entertaining

Powerful Witch: 

War Idiot: OH MY GOD

War Idiot: NO!

War Idiot: JOW I. GJE FUCKING HELL DID YOU GET TJAT OMFG

Powerful Witch: resources

Asshole Father: aka me

War Idiot: MARL MY WOEDS STARK WHEN I SAU I WILL GER REVENGE

Queen of the Chat: oh my God,,, Rhodey :') :') ;')

Legolas: believe me when I said I screeched

Quick Bunny: omfg :')

Ugly Ass: sexy wow

Panther of the Sexy: but your mine +_+

Ugly Ass: let me appreciate my best friend

Capsical: HEY ʕಠɷಠʔ

War Idiot: you are a whole wow too Sam

Asshole Father: the NERVE

War Idiot: says the one to share that

Small Bitch: wow

Genius Kid: when did you take this ?????

Red Queen: can I guess?

War Idiot: go ahead :|

Red Queen: 24

War Idiot: close

Sorcerer of Idiots: 25

War Idiot: no

Broken Bossy Boy: 22

War Idiot: wow

Broken Bossy Boy: I KNOW!!!!

Asshole Father: Carol and I kept making fun of your stupid self

War Idiot: I WAS YOUNG LET ME LIVE

Asshole Father: never

Powerful Witch: 

Panther of the Sexy: wow,,, no shirtless pic

Capsical: we haven't caught him in the act +_-

Queen of the Chat: but you are one thicc man

Spidey: woah....

Crazy Elf Fucker: I never knew Wanda had sonmanu

Ugly Ass: I am a thick man

Panther of the Sexy: yes, yes he fucking it ❤️

Genius Kid: SHUT UP. I AM YOUR SISTER NO EW

Panther of the Sexy: who told u to get added here..mm no one

Asshole Father: he does have a point

Genuis Kid:     :'(

Powerful Witch: 

Green Giant Man: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE EXPOSED?!?!

Point Break: when was this taken?

Asshole Father: when me and Bruce used to roommate years back ,,, actually, like months after the new New York attack

Capsical: I thought u roommates with pepper

Asshole Father: well yes, but one night I could sleep and Bruce let me go into his room

Powerful Witch: I sent it to my phone cause I'm just that cool     B)

Queen of the Chat: Bruce is honestly a soft baby

Point Break: I agree

Ugly Ass: gay*

Spidey: that your catchphrase now?

Ugly Ass: maybe

Point Break's Girlfriend: wow

Crazy Elf Fucker: is he a cuddler?

Green Giant Man: sadly yes

Spidey: awwwww

Spidey: softie

Powerful Witch: we truly have amazing people jere ,,, all except Tony

Asshole Father: I AM YOUR FATHER RESPECT ME -_-

Powerful Witch: how about no?

Capsical: Wowowowowow

Asshole Father: my heart has broken.

Powerful Witch: 

Ugly Ass: my little kittenฅ[^・ω・^]ฅ

Panther of the Sexy: I swear with Sam 

Ugly Ass: i love u too, challa

Asshole Father: When did you take this?????????

Powerful Witch: Actually, Shuri sent this to me

Genius Kid: I took this before he started to fight M'Baku for the throne to be king

Panther of the Sexy: I won

Capsical: I think that is preety clear

Sorcerer of Idiots: Wow, have u been around tony for too long??

Capsical: i think so

Asshole Father: WOW

Powerful Witch: The disrespect

Quick Bunny: the nerve

Queen of the Chat: i am silently dying of laughter

Powerful Witch: more like giggling and falling off the bed

Queen of the Chat: skssksksnuergyniqueyvqywewubytwyyyqfyfqvy bywr7tfv7rtv78]

Asshole father: i see the SNAKES here

Rock of Ages: Finally, someone notices

Asshole Father: I always notice, thank you very much

Point Break: You are oblivious

Spidey: truly

POwerful Witch: 

Capsical: my friend truly is a hot person

Asshole father: i should have dated him instead of you

Capsical: that ,,,,,, actually hurt

Bossy Broken Boy: speaking of barnes, where is he?????

Queen of the Chat: on his date

Rock of Ages: I wanna date him :,(

Quick Bunny: Bucky is just so hot. how can he do this too me?!?!??!?!?

Legolas: guess you should date him instead

Sorcerer of Idiots: i can smell the jealousy from here

Bossy Broken Boy: Me toooooo

Asshole Father: he is in love with you legolas

Legolas: Doesn't seem like it

Powerful Witch: pietro is the stupidest out of the two of us

Powerful Witch: ignore his ungrateful pale ass

Quick Bunny: HEYYYYY╭∩╮༼–з–༽╭∩╮

Powerful Witch: hi

Quick Bunny: im just saying,,,,,, hes good looking

Legolas: Its not like you mention is every day

Queen of the Chat: this exculated quick;y

Rock of Ages: I agree

Red Queen: next person please

Powerful Witch: Gladly

Powerful Witch:

Powerful Witch: a sneak peak at my photoshoot with scott

Red Queen: wow, what a man

Small Bitch: I know

Queen of the Chat: They turned out really well

Genius Kid: Do u have ny of me????

Powerful Witch: i do

Crazy Elf Fucker: We are a hot lloking group of hot people

Asshole father: Wow... You make all of us look good, Wan

Queen of the Chat: I KNOWWW

Small Bitch: We are grateful for being ur muses Wanda

Powerful Witch: Aw, you guys

Quick Bunny: im talented too

Bossy Broken Boy: no one cares

Quick Bunny: T﹏T

Legolas: oop, rejected

Quick Bunny: protect me

Legolas: Aks bucky to protect you

Quick Bunny: It really be like this soemtimes

Spidey: I cant blame clint

Powerful Witch: same

Quick Bunny: (ꐦಠ◇ಠ凸)

Powerful Witch: (˘ᵕ˘)

Powerful Witch: 

Panther of the Sexy: we have amazing genes

Genius Kid: We really do

Asshole Father: LEt ME ADOPT YOU

Panther of the Sexy: FUCK OFF STARK

Capsical: -_-

Legolas: youre jawling tho

Red Queen: woq, a real princess

Small Bitch: so much respect for royalty here

Spidey: wow, shuri, you have gotten taller

Genius Kid: Thanks peter

Asshole father: Okay show us the last two,,, we are missing

Powerful Witch: okay doke

Powerful Witch: but i wonder when bucky is getting back. its already ten and im tired

Capsical: sleep, you guys had an eventful day even tho me and nat dont know what yall did

Asshole father: We shall tell you another day, we promise

Sorcerer of Idiots: true

Point Break: oop

Powerful Witch:

Asshole Father: youre gf is hot

Point Break: yes

Point Break's Girlfriend: -_-

Rock of Ages: hahahahahha

Point Break: ShUZT UP LOKI

Rock of Ages: I didnt day anything, wwwoops

Powerful Witch: weirdos

Powerful Witch: 

Quick Bunny: who si that???

Bestie: me

Asshole Father: WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?

bestie: its me in a human form

Powerful Witch: he is one hot andriod

Queen of the Chat: wow, i had to spray mist on him to make him look shiny

Legolas: You helped?!

Queen of the Chat: Yes ,,, we wanted a photoshoot

Spidey: someone better wife him up

Bestie: I am afraid I am not a woman

Spidey: its a saying

Bestie: Ah, okay

Spidey: good. Anyway, goodnight guys. we should sleep

Asshole Father: we should. im tired as hell

Queen of the Chat: go to sleep weaklings that went off on a trip without us

Bossy Broken Boy: harsh

Powerful Witch: but true

Asshole Father: night night


	28. It's 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, I feel so ashamed by asking this idk why .... Check the notes at the bottom if you want :'/

Boy Best Friend // Bucky

\--hh--

Bucky: I just had the best NIGHT OF MY FUCKING LIFE

Boy Best Friend: I am trying to sleep... Tell me tomorrow :O

Bucky: it's ten at night wtf do you mean you're tired

Bucky: YOURE YOUNG!!!!

Boy Best Friend: I am old ASF and so r u.

Boy Best Friend: you're older than ME

Bucky: yeah well I'm hot.... Why are you so tired???

Bucky: Did you and Tony do things ••

Boy Best Friend: get ur kind out of the gutter 

Boy Best Friend: I am just tired from the shopping and I played around with Peter on his gaming system

Bucky: Wow. Wow. Wow. Old man

Boy Best Friend: yes yes I am.

Bucky: ANYWHO.  . ..... My date

Boy Best Friend: Only because I'm you're bff

Bucky: You sound like a school girl

Boy Best Friend: STFU and tell me Buck

Bucky: I had the BEST TIME OF MY FUCKING KIFE. like I felt so free and like someone who actually didn't have a past

Boy Best Friend: That's good to hear. What did you guys even do?

Bucky: He took me out to eat but that was after he took me to a carnival. 

Boy Best Friend: interesting,,,, was it fun?

Bucky: Yes, yes it was. We went on all these new rides and such..... And the ferris wheel was the best part. 

Bucky: J got to see the whole city from up top and the sky was amazing and wow so many colors. Plus I was finally taller than those stupid tress

Boy Best Friend: Tony: EH TAKE THAT BACK. TREES ARE BEAUTIFUL !!!! -_-

Bucky: sure sure tones.

Bucky: and I felt like I could touch the stars Stevie. I was so happy

Boy Best Friend: I am so happy for u buck. That August seems like a real keeper. 

Bucky: He is and hopefully we work out...

Boy Best Friend: Remember you got the whole team to go hunt him down and hurt him if he hurts you -_- I SWEAR 

Bucky: It's fine Stevie . But he made me happy. And he took me to a restaurant with real nice food. Not as fancy as how Tony sometimes takes us to but it was casual enough for me

Boy Best Friend: Tony said you should appreciate him more and love him more

Bucky: No

Boy Best Friend: Damn,,, rejection hurts

Bucky: I know truly a sad day :'( °=°

Boy Best Friend: He treated your fairly????

Bucky: Yes although-

Boy Best Friend: ????????

Bucky: Something happened-

Bucky: well not to bad but bad

Boy Best Friend: What?!!!! BUCKY J SWEAR

Bucky: his ex shows up and tried to fight and act all possessive and shit. I swear, if it weren't for the families I would have just killed that son of a bitch. It was awful. His sister literally had to make him leave. He was causing a fucking scene in the middle do of nowhere because August was with me

Bucky: I was so closed to just doing something stupid. Didn't think my date tho. But he was a horrible person

Boy Best Friend: what a bitch

Bucky: I know IT SUCKEX. 

Boy Best Friend: well I am gonna fall asleep but I'm so happy that you are in liking of someone. I like seeing you happy

Bucky: J like being happy. Also , gn old man. Don't do anything stupid

Boy Best Friend: you literally sleep a floor below me

Bucky: ¯\\_(シ)_/¯

Bucky: I love you

Boy Best Friend: I love you too. <3

* * *

Weirdos of Fuckers // Bucky

\--hh--

Silver Hand: wow the whole team is hot and plus the new one

Silver Hand: All of you are weaklings for sleeping so early

Panther of the Sexy: shut up!

Silver Hand: no

Silver Hand: Sleep tight bitches . I and the best night of my life and I just came here to stay that. I shall sleep too gnnn weaklings. 

Silver Hand: actually, I won't sleep .I'm to giddy. Okay now imma leave. Bye bye

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna make money off of writing so I creates a Kofi account. Basically you can give me 3$ (what you would pay for coffee) to support me. If I can actually get it started and I can make enough,,,,, maybe I'll do giveaways.... Maybe idk. Please support me if you wouldnt mind.   
> ko-fi.com/sidekickcruz
> 
> That's my account ++++


End file.
